Cry for the Moon
by cedfiafics
Summary: When restless nights and lucid dreams begin to plague Sofia relentlessly the one person who can truly help her seems far too enthralled in other prospects to notice her plight. Cedric/Adult Sofia T for suggestive language (may change to M in later chapters)
1. The Bizarre Bazaar

AN: I'm very excited to be presenting this story to you. I actually started writing it before Offer Your Throat to the Wolf but I had a hang up and ended up getting side tracked, promising myself I would come back to it.

I'm pleased to say that I am past the hang up and ready to present this story to you. It will be a full length story, though I can't say how many chapters at this time. Current rating is T but that may very well change depending on a handful of factors. This story is very, very, _very_ loosely based on my favorite fairytale, The Twelve Dancing Princesses with a whole lot of liberties being taken to make it sort of my own.

Anyhow, please enjoy this first chapter and let me know what you think! Reviews are most appreciated!

* * *

"Thanks again for bringing me here." Sofia said, casting Lucinda an excited smile as she walked alongside the witch through the Bizarre Bazaar; an annual gathering of magical beings with magical wares for sale and trade. "We've barely been here and already I've spotted some great stuff! I wouldn't be able to find half of these ingredients at the Magician's Market. I haven't even heard of some of this stuff."

"Yeah, this definitely isn't your common sorcerer's magical market. They have things you can't even find at the Crimson Cauldron." Lucinda replied with a grin. "Just remember to stay by my side at all times. Things can get pretty hectic around here and when the Bogies and Goblins cross over into each other's territory, which almost _always_ happens. And trust me, you don't want to be caught off guard when someone tries to haggle with the Leprechauns over their prices. It's not pretty. Don't even get me started on the Harpies... oh, and you'll _definitely_ want to stay far away from the Ogres at all times."

Sofia let out a nervous chuckle at Lucinda's words, though when the other woman didn't return her laugh she realized the witch wasn't kidding. "I-I'll just stay by your side then." She muttered.

And the human princess did indeed stay close by her witchy companion's side as they roamed the massive bazaar in search of rare items at great prices. Sofia saw many exciting and even terrifying things as they went about their day but as time wore on she began to feel much more comfortable around all the strange creatures bustling about the bazaar.

She began lagging behind to shop for wares while Lucinda kept on ahead in search of sales. Before too long she found that she had become completely separated from the witch but she didn't panic. At the very least she knew how to find her way home in the event that they didn't reunite before nightfall. She carried along from stall to stall until she reached what seemed to be the end. Disappointment filled her as she prepared to turn around but the sight of something massive fluttering in the distance caught her attention. She took a hesitant step forward and then another until she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder tightly.

"Hey, where you going?" Lucinda asked as she tugged Sofia back. "Now we turn around and walk the other side."

"I just thought I saw something flying over there." Sofia said, looking off in the distance. "Something big and white."

Lucinda let out an irritated snort and rolled her eyes. "Oh great, _those_ troublesome trollops are here."

Sofia cocked her head to the side and looked at Lucinda curiously. "Who?"

"The Moon Maidens; they're a bunch of fair faced hussies who ride in on their pretty white wagons and their over-grown lunar moths looking to swindle unsuspecting shoppers like you into overpaying for their exotic junk." Lucinda replied.

"Exotic?" Sofia asked in interest. "I've been looking all day for something especially rare to bring back for Mr. Cedric. Do you think they might have something?"

"Don't waste your time or your money." Lucinda replied. "I'm sure you can find your precious little sorcerer something else here with the reputable dealers."

Sofia opened her mouth to try and reason with the witch that she had been keeping her eyes open all day but had yet to find something Cedric didn't already have in his stores, but her words were cut off by the sound of a bell ringing loudly. This had been a common occurrence all day and it signified to the shoppers that a nearby stall was having a flash sale. Lucinda had jumped at every single one and this time was no different. The witch dashed off in a hurry toward the ringing bell leaving Sofia standing at the edge of the bazaar holding her relatively empty sack in mild annoyance.

She chewed the inside of her cheek for a moment before throwing her gaze over her shoulder in the direction of the supposed _'troublesome trollops'_ as Lucinda had dubbed them. Without another thought on the matter she turned herself around and started off in search of these exotic items the witch had mentioned.

She walked along a narrowing path until it stopped abruptly at a grove of trees that she hadn't noticed before. At first glance the trees appeared to be made of silver, an interesting fact that intrigued her to see in nature. How such a spot had gone untouched by man for any amount of time was astounding.

She looked around in awe until she heard a soft voice entering her earshot.

"Hello..."

Sofia blinked widely as she saw what appeared to be a young woman peering out at her from behind one of the silver trees. Her skin was milky in color and her long, silken locks were even paler by comparison. She was watching from under heavy eyelashes that reminded the princess of tufts of dandelion seeds. Even the irises of her eyes were such a pale gray they were almost white in color. Coupled with the flowing, pristine robes she wore it presented her as a camouflaged figure against the silvery trees.

She offered the celestial being a quick curtsy and smiled. "Hi there! I'm Sofia, Princess of Enchancia."

"My name is Neoma." The maiden offered with a low bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Sofia."

"I was just at the bazaar with a friend of mine. She told me the Moon Maidens have exotic wares for sale." Sofia said before pausing and looking the figure over nervously. "Uhm, you _are_ a Moon Maiden, aren't you?"

Neoma smiled slightly and bowed her head. "Yes. You must forgive our distance from the rest of the bazaar. You see, the direct rays of the sun are very harmful to our skin. We bring with us these trees of silver to reflect the rays and keep us shaded. Unfortunately the reflection of the suns rays is a nuisance to those outside of this protective barrier the trees provide. Out of respect we keep far enough away so as not to disturb the others."

"Oh." Sofia cast the woman a smile and a nod. "That's very considerate of you."

"I'm glad you believe so." Neoma replied before motioning the human woman to follow. "You imply that you are seeking exotic wares. Come this way."

Sofia watched as the Moon Maiden turned and began walking further into the grove. She glanced behind her at the path leading back to the bazaar before taking a step forward after the maiden. She followed her a short distance to a small clearing where there were several white, ornately decorated caravans lined in a semi-circle. Fluttering above the clearing were several gigantic lunar moths, the creatures that had originally caught her attention. The collective flapping of their wings provided a deep, soothing hum overhead and gave the atmosphere a calm, inviting feel.

There were more Moon Maidens all around, all of whom looked strikingly similar to Neoma. They appeared to be just now setting up shop but given what she'd been told about the sun and their fragile skin, it made sense that they would wait until far later in the day to arrive, even with the trees and lunar moths for cover.

She allowed Neoma to guide her into the group, many of which greeted her with low bows and sweet smiles. She gazed around at their items, many unfamiliar to her and the way she knew how to use magic.

She wasn't shy about asking what each item was and what possible purpose it served in the realm of human magic. She was disappointed to hear that many of the ingredients and trinkets contained magic which humans had yet been able to harness. All of these tokens, although rare, were relatively useless to a sorcerer such as Cedric.

Upon seeing her disappointment, however, Neoma directed her over to a small wagon at the far end of the clearing. It was here, the maiden explained, that items were sold which may be of some interest to her.

She was then introduced to a woman named Zelenia. She appeared to be different from the other Moon Maidens in that she looked far older. Signs of age lined her features and gave her a much more motherly appearance than the youthful look of Neoma and the other maidens.

"What may I do for you, dear human?" Zelenia spoke, her voice betraying centuries of wisdom and experience in its timbre.

"Uhm, I'm not exactly sure." Sofia said with a sheepish smile. "You see, I'm looking for something for a sorcerer friend of mine. He's very well-versed in the realm of magic, at least, the magic that humans are capable of. He has most everything in his stores that he could ever need but I was hoping to find him something unique. Something he's never seen before or that is extremely rare to come across. Something that he can still apply in his magic."

"What a kind and thoughtful friend you are." Zelenia said, her smile widening across her features. "Fortunately for you I have many trinkets and ingredients which are both rare and applicable to human magic. Have a look. I will even give you a special price as our first customer of the day."

Sofia nodded gratefully to the woman and happily took to browsing the available wares. There were many items that, while rare, were still things Cedric had in his supply. The last time she had checked his inventory, however, she'd noted that he was low on moon dust. There had been moon dust for sale back at the bazaar and she had passed it by then but standing in front of these kind women, she felt obligated to purchase some. There were moon rocks and moon crystals but the royal sorcerer had plenty of each so she didn't bother with them. When she came to a soft pink powdery substance, however, she paused in interest. "What is this?"

"Petalluna powder from the Petalluna blossom, the only flower that grows on the moon, by magical means of course." Zelenia answered. "While the blossom itself contains magic beyond human comprehension, it loses that essence when ground into this powder form giving it qualities that even humans can apply in their magic, given that they have the talent. It has many uses and I highly recommend you buy it if you are looking for something extremely rare, assuming your sorcerer friend is skilled enough to use it."

"Oh, Mr. Cedric is _very_ talented." Sofia said almost too eagerly. "He's powerful and intelligent and he uses magic in ways that most sorcerers wouldn't even think to and he's... I-I'm rambling."

Zelenia cast the princess a knowing smile as the young woman lowered her gaze in embarrassment. "I will make you an offer. If you purchase this sack of Petalluna powder at full price I will include a special item just for you. A ring made entirely of pure moon crystal which is said to guide two wandering hearts together."

Sofia's eyes widened in interest as Zelenia produced the ring from a small pouch at her side. This wasn't the first time the princess had encountered an item that was promised to bring true love to its bearer. She'd never had much interest in such trinkets before. Love was one of those things she had always believed would come to her at a time when she was ready. The only problem was that love _had_ come to her, fierce and unforgiving, tearing at her heart and mind with its relentless talons. Her love hadn't been the sweet, tender experience promised to her in story books because the love she felt was unrequited. It battered her endlessly with reminders that she was not good enough, not smart enough, not even pretty enough to gain the affection of her beloved no matter how hard she tried.

She reached out hesitantly toward the ring and touched its crystalline surface with her fingertips. "It's beautiful, but... it wouldn't make him love me against his will, would it?"

"Of course not." Zelenia replied. "That is not how this magic works."

Sofia drew her hand back warily and looked from the ring to Zelenia's face. "All magic comes with a price."

"Indeed it does." Zelenia agreed with a nod. "And the price is one-hundred gold coins for the Petalluna powder. The ring will be a gift."

"One-hundred!?" Sofia looked at the woman in mild disbelief before recalling what Lucinda had said. The witch had warned her that the Moon Maidens' prices were high but she'd never imagined they might be so outrageous. Still, when she weighed the options of returning empty handed versus returning with an exceptionally rare magical ingredient for Cedric, the price didn't seem so steep.

She reached into her sack and pulled out her coin purse. She'd brought plenty of money with her, gold and silver coins alike, but when she counted out the gold ones she found that she only had eighty-nine in total. She looked to Zelenia hopefully, offering the gold along with the equivalent remainder in silver.

"I'm afraid the silver won't do." Zelenia said, motioning to the trees around them. "As you can see, we already have plenty."

"Yes, I know." Sofia said in concern. "But this is all I have. Would it be enough for just the powder?"

Zelenia looked the princess over in silent thought before responding. "But wouldn't you prefer the ring?"

"The ring is lovely and I _am_ in need of its powers." Sofia replied sadly. "But the gift for my friend is much more important. I can always return for the ring next year."

"What a selfless young woman you are." Zelenia cooed to Sofia. "That is a trait one does not often see in humans. I would like to offer you a second chance to purchase both the ring and the powder."

Sofia's brow crinkled as she looked at the woman in confusion. "But I still don't have enough gold coins."

"Don't worry about that." Zelenia said with a kind smile. "I'm sure there will be some way to make up the difference. Do we have a deal?"

Sofia stared down at the sack of powder before looking at the ring. She wanted desperately to purchase them both and Zelenia was giving her another opportunity. Her mother had always told her to never look a gift horse in the mouth and she didn't want to seem unappreciative so she nodded eagerly and cast the woman a smile. "Yes, we have a deal."

"Splendid." Zelenia replied. She quickly clasped Sofia's hand and slipped the ring onto the young woman's finger. She then collected the gold coins and handed the sack of Petalluna powder to the princess. "I hope you get much use out of both items."

"I'm sure I will." Sofia said happily and she opened her mouth to thank the woman when the sound of Lucinda calling her name entered her ears. She cringed, knowing she was going to get an earful of complaints from the witch for ignoring her advice. "I think I hear my friend calling for me. I'd better hurry along before she gives me a big lecture for disappearing on her. Thank you so much for selling me the items! I'm sure I'll see you again next year!" She then curtsied to Zelenia and Neoma apologetically before rushing off to find Lucinda.

"Oh, sweet girl..." Zelenia said, turning her gaze to Neoma with a grin. "She'll be seeing us much sooner than that."


	2. A Reluctance for Excursions

AN: So I have no real update schedule planned out for this story. I've tried sticking to update schedules with past stories but I always prepped a chapter for posting and then grew impatient, posting it earlier than anticipated, so having a schedule didn't really do me any good anyhow. I may change my mind in the future and decide on a schedule but for the time being I think we'll just go with "whenever the hell I feel like it" which will likely be once or twice a week.

I feel like posting a chapter now, so here you go! I'll probably post the next chapter before the week is over. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!

* * *

"Oh Mr. Cedric!" Sofia chimed in a sing-song voice as she entered Cedric's workshop unannounced. "I'm back from the Bizarre Bazaar!"

"Now is not the best time, Princess." Cedric said, fussing with the bow around his collar as he looked his reflection over in the mirror. "Mother is forcing me on yet another excursion with the daughter of one of her friends at Mystic Meadows."

Sofia giggled a bit and stepped between Cedric and his reflection, batting his hands away to adjust the bow for him. "Typically they're called _dates_ , Mr. Cedric. Calling them excursions makes each one sound like an adventure."

"More like a misadventure." Cedric replied with a groan. "Tell me that I don't have to go. Tell me you've cooked up some trouble you need me to solve for you so that I can tell my mother my duty as royal sorcerer has gotten in the way of plans."

"But you already look so terribly handsome." Sofia said sweetly. "And you're wearing your best robe. Besides, you know your mother will never allow you to back out, royal duty or not." She moved her hands from the tie around his neck, finally satisfied with its appearance, and reached up to brush his bangs out of his face. "Who is the lucky woman tonight?"

"She calls herself Fortuna the Fortune Teller." Cedric said with a curl of his lip. "That's not her real name, of course, though her real name escapes me. I've overheard her mother complaining on several occasions that the woman does not have a magical bone in her body. She's a charlatan who reads false fortunes to hopeful young ladies such as yourself and takes them for everything they have."

"Oh..." Sofia let her hands fall from Cedric's hair to the lapels on his robe and straightened them out slowly. "Well, maybe she has a nice personality. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, you know."

Cedric let out a scoff and rolled his eyes far back. "That's easy for you to say. You're not the one who has to read the book."

"Just be nice." Sofia said softly as she continued to smooth over Cedric's robe, nit-picking until it appeared perfect. "Who knows? She might be _the one_."

"There is no _one_." Cedric replied dryly. "Mother has been at this for years. She's scraping the bottom of the barrel at this point. I would have thought she'd given up by now."

Sofia shrugged and gave Cedric a lopsided smile. "She just wants to see you happy and in love."

"I'm perfectly happy without the messiness of love." Cedric said, capturing Sofia's hands to stop her from fidgeting with his wardrobe. He lowered her appendages slowly and stepped away from her. "I must be going now. I'm sure I'll be back in a few hours. You can tell me all about your trip to the Bizarre Bazaar then."

"Have fun, Mr. Cedric!" Sofia called after the man as he exited his workshop before plopping down on a nearby stool to let out the heaviest of sighs. "Just not too much fun."

"Now _why_ wouldn't you want him to have too much fun?" Wormwood asked, swooping down from the rafters.

"Wormwood! I-I didn't know you were here!" Sofia said, blinking at the raven in mild horror.

"Clearly." Wormwood cast the princess a grin, as best his beak would allow, and landed on his perch to lean in and leer at her. "I'm still waiting for an answer to my question."

"It's just an expression, Wormwood." Sofia replied, brushing off the raven's accusatory stare. "You know... _have fun, but not too much fun_."

Wormwood looked the princess over skeptically before fluttering from his perch to the desk where she sat. "Well I don't want him to have too much fun either. Imagine he actually found one of these women he likes." The raven paused to shudder and ruffled his feathers. "I can practically see it now; the sickening wedding, the insufferable children that would soon follow and the endless nights of-"

"I-I seriously doubt Mr. Cedric is going to fall for any of those women, Wormwood." Sofia said, offering the avian a reassuring smile. "You saw how he was. He looked miserable. He doesn't want to marry any of the women his mother sets him up with any more than you want him to. You have nothing to worry about. Nothing at all."

"You say that to me." Wormwood said, giving the princess a knowing glance. "But it almost sounds as if you're trying to convince yourself."

Sofia turned a wide gaze away from the raven and crossed her arms. "That doesn't make any sense. You don't know what you're talking about, Wormwood."

"Don't I?" Wormwood retorted. "You're concerned that if Cedric finds a woman to occupy his time you won't be able to barge your way in here on a daily basis with all your little problems. You'll actually have to start solving your own problems for once, heaven forbid."

"I solve plenty of my own problems." Sofia said in defense and it was more or less true. While she did indeed come to Cedric with her problems often, the reality was that she typically already had a solution figured out long before her feet carried her to his workshop. After all, the problems weren't the reason she came there day after day. "I'm just not afraid to ask for help every now and then."

Wormwood snorted and turned his tail feathers up at Sofia. "Just admit it, Princess, you're worried about losing your royal sorcerer because without him you would have nothing."

Sofia stared at the ground in silence. Wormwood was certainly right about her concern, though his assumption about why was terribly misconstrued. She was terrified at the thought of losing Cedric for any reason, though it had little to do with his job as the royal sorcerer. She stood from her seat and started out of the workshop with her arms wrapped securely around herself, not another word spoken to the callous raven.

She trudged down the stairs, her sack still slung over her shoulder with the gift for Cedric inside, bumping up against her and reminding her of its presence with each step she took.


	3. The Vision and the Visionary

AN: So I was going to post this chapter tomorrow morning but I'm sitting here on my lunch break at work prepping it and I know realistically that as soon as I finish prepping it I'm going to post it because I'm impatient.

I don't want to say much other than to talk a bit about Cedric and Sofia's relationship. It's a lot more unique in this story than I've ever written previously. They're close; extremely close to the point that there isn't much room for timidness or shyness between them so if Sofia seems a little bold in some of her actions, that's why. I thought it would be a nice change from my usual depictions of their relationship.

Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Pretty, pretty please let me know what you think about it!

* * *

Sofia let out a heavy sigh as she stood outside Cedric's workshop. Under normal circumstances she would have waited for the man inside but she was still far too upset with Wormwood's words to face the raven without Cedric as a mediator.

She glanced at the pocket watch Baileywick had gifted to her and noticed that Cedric had been gone for five hours. She had been waiting for him for three of those hours.

Initially she felt annoyed with the man for being late but as time wore on she began to grow concerned. It was unlike him to stay gone for any amount of time, especially when he was on one of the dates his mother set up for him. Fear that he may have somehow gotten hurt began swirling in her stomach and making her feel ill.

She kept checking her pocket watch habitually as though doing so would somehow hasten his arrival. Worry had filled her to the point that she was almost prepared to send the royal guard out to look for him when she heard footsteps shuffling on the stairs.

It was only a moment later that she saw Cedric stumbling up, using the wall to support himself. She darted to him instantly and reached out to support him. "Mr. Cedric, are you alright!?"

"Sofia..." Cedric raised his gaze to the princess and cast her a sheepish smile. "I may or may not have had a bit too much to drink tonight."

"You're drunk?" Sofia asked, blinking in disbelief before irritation began to fill her. She'd been waiting for him, _worrying for him_ , for three hours and he was off drinking himself into a stupor. Still, she couldn't let him stumble and fall down the stairs so she draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled him up toward his workshop. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Cedric allowed the princess to aid him in his remaining climb up the stairs. Once they were inside the workshop he did his best to stand up straight as he reached for his wand to give light to the room. Sofia took the wand from his hand, rather smartly, and lighted the candles herself. He took to undressing himself instead, leaning up against the wall so that he could pull his shoes off his feet.

Sofia shook her head as she watched Cedric struggle to remove his footwear, though he was ultimately successful. His hands then fell to the tie around his robe which proved to be another difficult task for him in his state. She sighed and approached him, reaching out to help the man remove his dressings.

"Thanks..." Cedric mumbled as the princess took the robe from his body and hung it on a nearby hook. He then bypassed her and made his way to his bedroom, though he could hear her feet following behind. When he entered his chambers he felt relief flood over him. The bed was so close within reach and it looked terribly inviting. He took a few drunken steps forward before throwing his body onto the bed and grabbing his pillow. "G'night."

"You can't go to sleep like that." Sofia said, reaching down to pull Cedric into a seated position. She lifted her hands to the bow around his neck and loosened it carefully as she debated whether or not to ask the question she wasn't quite sure she wanted an answer to. History had proven time and time again, however, that the answer was always the same so she blurted her query out. "How was the date? Wait, don't tell me... I already know what you're going to say. It was an absolute waste of your time."

"Actually, you were right earlier." Cedric said with a crooked grin. "I was wrong to judge Francine before I met her. That's her real name; Francine. We actually have a lot in common."

"O-oh." Sofia chewed the inside of her cheek in slight annoyance and pulled Cedric's neck tie off of him before moving to the fasteners on his vest. "That's... interesting."

"She is." Cedric continued. "She grew up the black sheep in her family as well and despite her parents' insistence that she's terrible at magic she really is a skilled fortune teller. She even used her powers of divination to peer into my future."

Sofia's brow furrowed in irritation, though she knew Cedric only seemed so interested in the woman because he was intoxicated. As soon as the pleasant feeling of the alcohol subsided he would likely be back to his grumpy, no nonsense self and complain endlessly about the date he'd been forced to attend. Still, she had to pretend like she wanted to hear more. It was only polite. "And what did she see in your future?"

"My wife." Cedric answered.

Sofia paused with her hands on the last fastener of Cedric's vest. She turned her eyes to his face and looked at him in concern. "Wh-who did she see you married to?"

"She didn't give me a name. She just said it will be a beautiful woman with auburn curls." Cedric answered, his smile wide. "Apparently I've already met this woman."

Sofia's heart skipped in excitement but she did her best to hide the smile causing her lips to curl upward. "Well, that's exciting news. Congratulations, Mr. Cedric."

"Thank you, Sofia." Cedric replied softly, clasping the princess' hand from his vest. "If you hadn't told me to be nice and not judge her I would have likely made an ass of myself. I would have never seen the wonderful woman she is for my own stubbornness and pride. Thank you for reminding me to be decent. You always manage to bring out the best in me, even when you're not around. You truly are the best friend I've ever had."

Sofia's heart fell at the use of the word _friend_. What had at one time been a word that always made her smile now cut her like a knife every time it came from his mouth in her direction. She tried to ignore it in favor of all his other kind words, but doubt wouldn't even allow her to accept that much. "You're only saying all of this because you're drunk, Mr. Cedric."

"That's probably true." Cedric said in agreement. "I mean it all the same."

"I'm sure you do." Sofia said, removing the last fastener on his vest to pull the constrictive fabric off of his body. She then used his wand to conjure a glass of water which she promptly handed to him. "Drink."

"What is it?" Cedric asked, examining the glass warily.

"It's water. You'll need it for that headache you're going to have in the morning." Sofia replied.

"You don't know I'll have a headache." Cedric retorted.

Sofia cocked an eyebrow at the man and crossed her arms. "Do you remember my birthday the year I was finally allowed to drink more than just mead?"

Cedric sat in thought for a moment before shaking his head, an action he quickly regretted. "Augh... no."

"Exactly." Sofia said, putting her fingertips to the bottom of the glass and urging him to drink. She stared down at him as he squinted his eyes in defiance but he soon began drinking the water anyhow. Once the glass was empty she refilled it with the wand and left it on the bedside table for him. She then eased him back down onto the bed and pulled the blankets up to cover him. "Good night, Mr. Cedric."

He was barely able to offer her a response as he let out a yawn and rolled onto his side. She sighed and shook her head before starting out of his bedroom and back through the workshop. She doused the candles with the use of his wand before placing the instrument in the wand case she had made long ago so that he could find it come morning.

She then began the long, disappointing trek back to her room.

Her evening hadn't gone at all as planned. She had fully expected to be there waiting for Cedric with a smile on her face as he grumped and groaned about another failed date wasting his time. She would listen with a sympathetic ear to his complaining before eventually cheering him up with the gift she'd bought for him at the bazaar.

Instead she waited alone for hours only for him to come back in relatively high spirits, gushing about his date and how he had _actually_ liked her. The only saving grace was that this fortune teller woman had apparently looked into Cedric's future and saw that he would be marrying an auburn haired woman. Sofia herself having auburn curls, she couldn't help but entertain the idea that the woman in the fortune teller's vision was actually her. Now all she needed was for Cedric to see it.

Perhaps this was the ring she'd gotten from the Moon Maidens already hard at work to guide them together. It hadn't even been a full day and already she was getting promising results in the form of the fortune teller's vision.

It was these hopeful thoughts that she allowed herself as she dressed in her nightgown and readied herself for sleep. As she climbed into bed and rested her head against her pillow her mind was swirling with all kinds of thoughts about what the next day might bring. She closed her eyes and urged slumber to take her, anxious for a good night's sleep.


	4. The State of Dreams

AN: Ah, what the hell. Have another chapter before the week is over. Why not?

Thank you to everyone reviewing so far! It means so much and definitely helps keep me inspired! Please enjoy this short little chapter. I should have another update for you on Tuesday/Wednesday. Pretty, pretty please let me know what you think!

* * *

 _She felt herself walking, though where she was walking she had no idea. It all felt vaguely familiar and yet she knew it couldn't have possibly been._

 _There were silver trees all around her, reflecting what seemed to be the brightest light she'd ever been exposed to. It almost hurt her eyes as the light refracted off the trees and shined in her direction. She carried on through the grove as her feet moved her involuntarily forward._

 _She could hear voices around her; hundreds all speaking in hushed tones and whispers. It was an almost buzzing sound, like the hum of cicadas during the hot summer months. She wanted to cover her ears and drown the voices out but she found that she had no control over her own limbs._

 _As she walked along she finally reached a clearing. Littered all about the pale, dusty ground were what appeared to be lumps of white, but closer examination exposed them to be women. They were digging into the ground, all of them seemingly intent on their work as she watched them placing gold coins into the holes they had dug._

 _Extreme confusion was beginning to set in but she reasoned that this was all just a very bizarre dream induced by the eventful day she'd had._

 _Her feet moved her forward through what now appeared to be more trees but rather than simply reflecting the light they were capturing it and dispersing it in all directions. As she passed through the trees she noticed they were made of diamond, sparkling and beautiful as the rays of light danced through the branches._

 _She was in absolute awe of all her mind was showing her. Everything seemed so vivid and felt so real, it was hard to believe it was all just a dream._

 _She carried onward through the diamond trees to a wide, crystalline clear lake. Just beyond the view of the lake was a palace, seemingly floating on the water. It was foreign in its appearance, towers of white alabaster jutting out at all four corners with a rather impressive cupola in the center._

 _The palace had captured her eye long enough to distract her from the fact that she was now on a ferry, moving across the lake._

 _She could only keep her eyes forward as she moved nearer and nearer to the palace. The structure appeared to be giving off its own radiant glow against the starry night sky. She could see figures standing, seemingly waiting for her arrival. They were all dressed in the same pristine white as the rest of this strange place seemed to be._

 _When her ferry docked at the palace she was bombarded by several women, all of whom were wearing full masks to cover their facial features. It was slightly terrifying to see only gray eyes peering out at her from under the masks but she didn't have much time to react before they swept her from the ferry and practically carried her through the palace grounds._

 _She had a hard time keeping her wits about her with everything moving so quickly. By the time she felt herself stop she was dizzy from it all. She found herself in what appeared to be a ballroom with more masked figures all around her. They were all staring as though she was the strangest thing they had ever seen, though for her the converse was true._

 _The crowd then parted to reveal a particularly regal looking woman in a white, lace laden gown who approached the confused princess swiftly._

 _Sofia offered a curtsy to the woman, who in turn took her hand and turned her about as though displaying her to everyone in the room. The woman then pulled her along through the crowd to a solitary man standing at the far end of the room. He was the only person present without a mask to hide his features and Sofia noticed immediately that he was a strikingly handsome but stoic gentleman._

 _He shared the attributes of the people around him; pale skin with long, flowing hair as white as freshly fallen snow. His eyes were steely blue, however, seemingly the only splash of true color in the room outside of herself._

 _She curtsied once more and opened her mouth to speak but she wasn't able to get a word out before the man clasped her hand and pulled her against him. Music filled the room, a melancholy tune, and he began leading her in a slow waltz. She found it impossible to tear her eyes off of his beauty, but she was still curious of what was happening around her. She could see movement in her peripheral vision beyond just the two of them passing through the room._

 _The others who had appeared to only be spectators before were now dancing around them._

 _She kept her gaze to her dancing companion, wondering if this strange dream was somehow a metaphor for everything plaguing her in her waking thoughts. But, as was the nature of dreams, nothing seemed to make sense so she didn't worry her head trying to think about it while she was in the midst of it all. She merely gave in and let things play out, deciding she would think more on it come morning._


	5. Face to Face

AN: I've been on a writing rampage as of late so this will definitely be a week with at least three updates. Expect the next chapter on either Thursday or Friday (more likely Thursday.) I've been so inspired for this story lately and your reviews are most certainly helping with that!

I know I didn't give much to comment on with the previous chapter but this chapter should give you plenty to mull over. Please enjoy and let me know what you think by leaving me a review! I will greatly appreciate it!

* * *

Sofia found herself blinking widely in bed, seemingly waking from what felt like the most restless night of sleep she'd ever had in her life. Her entire body ached, particularly her legs and feet, though she assumed it must have been the fault of all the walking she'd done at the Bizarre Bazaar.

At the thought of the bazaar she quickly remembered that she had yet to tell Cedric about her experience and the gift she'd purchased for him. Without hesitation she leapt from her bed and hurried into her closet to dress herself. Rather than fuss too much with her curls she swept them up into a ponytail and slipped some comfortable shoes onto her sore feet before making her way eagerly to Cedric's workshop.

She entered the room without a knock to find Cedric seated on a stool with a cup of what appeared to be extremely rich coffee in his hands. She couldn't help the smile that rose to her face when she saw that he was still dressed in his clothes from the night before. He looked haggard but it was nothing a rejuvenation spell couldn't fix, assuming he wasn't too stubborn to cast one. She knew how he loved to wallow in his own misery unnecessarily.

"Good morning, Mr. Cedric!" She chimed happily.

Cedric cringed at the woman's pitch and raised his hand to his head. "Princess, please..."

"I told you that you'd have a headache." Sofia said with a grin. "Imagine how much worse it would be if I hadn't made you drink some water."

"I don't think any amount of water could have prevented this pain." Cedric said irritably. "Did you need something?"

Sofia winced inwardly at the man's harsh tone, though she knew it was only a result of his discomfort and not something he'd meant to direct at her. She tucked her hands behind her back and shook her head. "No, I just came to talk. I still haven't told you about the Bizarre Bazaar and-"

"Can it wait?" Cedric said pleadingly. "Any minute now my mother is sure to come bombarding me with questions about my evening with Francine. She's already relentless when I have a miserable time. I can't imagine how forceful she'll be when she finds out I actually enjoyed myself."

Sofia's face fell as she looked to Cedric nervously. "So... you really did have a good time last night?"

Cedric paused in thought and raised his eyes to Sofia, a small smile crawling onto his face. "I suppose I did."

Sofia chewed the inside of her cheek, unsure what to say to Cedric at that point. She knew she should congratulate him or seem happy for him... _something_. But it was hard to fake happiness when her stomach was wrenching in knots at the idea that he might actually grow to like the woman he'd met with. She couldn't even bring herself to offer him a smile so she turned from him and started back toward the door. "Well, whenever you're feeling better let me know. I have so much to tell you."

Cedric watched quietly as Sofia walked away from him. It was unlike her to leave so soon after arriving. Typically she stuck around for at least an hour or so, especially when she knew his mother was coming for a visit. "You don't have to leave, you know. Quite frankly I think I'd rather have you around when my mother shows up. Perhaps you can occupy her time a bit."

Sofia paused, barely able to glance over her shoulder at the man. As badly as she wanted to be near him she didn't think she could manage it at the moment. She didn't want to hear anything more about his date and she certainly didn't want to be around when Winifred came inquiring about it. The woman would demand far too many details that Sofia simply didn't want to know. "I'd love to stay but I just remembered that I have some important business in the village today. Tell your mom I said hello, okay?"

"Alright." Cedric said with a groan.

"Try not to sound so thrilled." Sofia chided as she made her exit. She then started back downstairs in the direction of her bedroom, disappointment following her the entire way. When she arrived she found Violet making up her bed and she forced a grateful smile at the chambermaid. "Good morning Violet."

"Good morning, Princess." Violet said happily. "You're up awfully late this morning. Long night?"

Sofia paused in thought, debating on whether or not to tell the chambermaid that she had indeed stayed up later than anticipated waiting for Cedric to arrive, only to help the man in his drunken meandering find his way safely to bed. She thought better of it and gave the woman a shrug and a sigh. "I suppose I was just extra sleepy."

Violet nodded as she continued making the princess' bed and smiled as the young woman joined her, never one to stand around watching others work hard. As her eyes floated over Sofia she noted something interesting on the ring finger of the younger woman's left hand and she couldn't mask the gasp that fell from her mouth. "Is that what I think it is?"

"I suppose that depends. What do you think it is?" Sofia asked, looking Violet over.

Violet reached across the bed and clasped Sofia's hand, examining the ring in interest. "It's a promise ring, isn't it? Oh, and it looks so unique! Did Mr. Cedric give it to you?"

Sofia's eyes widened and she blinked at her chambermaid in surprise. She quickly withdrew her hand from Violet's grasp and tucked it behind her back. "No! Of course not."

Violet looked to Sofia curiously. "It isn't a promise ring?"

"No, it isn't." Sofia replied. "And Mr. Cedric most certainly didn't give it to me."

"O-oh." Violet looked away from the princess in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I just made the assumption because the ring looks enchanted and you two spend so much time together I thought..."

Sofia cast the nervous chambermaid a quick smile to ease her worries. "It's just a silly little trinket. I received it yesterday as a special gift while I was shopping. I'll only wear it for a few more days, I think."

"Well, it's lovely." Violet muttered. She stood in silence for a moment, fussing with one corner of the bed before she raised her gaze back to Sofia. "I'm sorry, Princess. I didn't mean anything by what I said. It's not my place to make guesses about your relationship with the royal sorcerer."

"We're just friends, Violet." Sofia said quietly, her own words digging deeper at her than they should. She tried not to think about Cedric as she assisted her chambermaid with making up the bed but it was near impossible. The man was already on her mind a majority of the time anyhow. Now with the potential threat of him falling in love with another woman she couldn't get him out of her head.

At the thought of this other woman her brain began to hatch an idea. Cedric had said the woman was a fortune teller which meant she likely had a place of business somewhere nearby, Dunwiddie most likely.

She looked back at Violet in thought a moment before voicing a query she knew could potentially lead to a world of trouble. "Have you ever heard of a woman called Fortuna the Fortune Teller?"

Violet looked to the princess curiously and answered with a nod. "She lives in a vardo on the outskirts of the village. Many of the village girls go to her for love advice and potions but I don't think she's truly helping any of them. Why do you ask?"

"Just a curiosity." Sofia said with a shrug. "Anyhow, I can finish the bed, Violet. I'm sure you've got more work around the castle."

Violet eyed the princess skeptically but gave her a smile and a nod. "If that's what you wish, Your Highness."

Sofia grinned at Violet as the woman made her way slowly from her room. As soon as she was gone from sight the princess darted to her closet and headed straight to the back where she kept a few pieces of commoner's clothing for times when she wanted to travel anywhere and not stick out like a sore thumb.

She traded her gown for a rather plain dress before she snatched up her coin purse and made her way out of her room and through the castle to the courtyard. Despite that her feet and legs ached she knew she couldn't very well show up in a royal carriage if she wanted to seem inconspicuous. She would have to arrive on foot and that meant quite a lot more walking ahead of her.

Still, it was a nice spring morning and the weather looked to be pleasant so she started along toward Dunwiddie with a very particular goal in mind.

As she walked along she thought an awful lot about Cedric and what he'd said about his date. He'd liked the woman and found her company to be enjoyable, though that was certainly no crime and no fault of the woman herself. Even with that being the case Sofia couldn't help but develop a preconceived notion that she was immediately going to dislike the woman.

By the time she actually reached the village she had already concluded that she didn't care at all for the woman she had yet to meet and this left a sour feeling within her as she spotted a yellow and green vardo perched just outside the entrance to the village.

Butterflies began swarming in her stomach as she stepped up to the wagon and rapped lightly on the door. There came a voice from inside, deep and somewhat foreboding, beckoning her to enter. She did her best to steel herself as she started nervously up the stairs and entered the vardo.

The inside was decorated precisely as she'd expected to find it, with heavy cloths draping from seemingly everywhere. Incense was burning; patchouli, she detected, an odor she didn't much care for. In the center was a table with a crystal ball, much larger than the one she'd seen Cedric use on occasion. To the right of the crystal sat a stack of cards often used by non-magic people for the purpose of divination.

She had to wonder if Cedric had seen these cards. If he had, he might have known that the woman wasn't a true sibyl after all, but the thought that Cedric would have been inside the vardo to see the cards was far too upsetting to think about. Involuntary images of a potential drunken romp flashed through her mind as she glanced around the structure but she quickly shook the thoughts away in enough time for a figure to appear from behind a thick, velvety curtain.

Her eyes popped wide as she raised her gaze to the woman standing before her. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting but whatever it had been, this woman certainly wasn't it. She was a busty woman and that would have been an instant concern for Sofia if she hadn't also been so terribly frightful looking.

She was wearing thick makeup, far more than the princess had ever seen a single person wear and that was including circus clowns. Her eye shadow was a vibrant blue, her lips crimson red and her cheek bones were slathered in an unsightly pink color. There were wiry black curls sticking out from under a bandanna that was pulled down so low it almost covered her thick, black eyebrows which hung over equally dark eyes.

Perhaps it was a bit shallow but a wave of relief flooded over Sofia almost immediately. Cedric couldn't have possibly found this woman attractive... could he? Not that he'd ever spoken to her about his taste in women, but she'd always imagined he'd be attracted to a woman with a more simple appearance. Big, flashy displays seemed not to be to his liking.

Sofia forced an uneasy smile at the woman and held her hands behind her back. "Uhm... are you Fortuna the Fortune Teller?"

"Indeed I am." The woman replied, motioning for Sofia to sit at the table. "What can I help you with today?"

"You read my friend's fortune yesterday and I was hoping you would do the same for me." Sofia said as she took a seat hesitantly at the table.

"Of course, cherub." The fortune teller said, motioning to an offering plate. "Please place your offering to the spirits there."

Sofia tried her hardest not to roll her eyes as she reached into her coin purse and produced two silver coins, more than sufficient for this kind of mockery. She placed them on the plate and covered them with the cloth provided. She then watched the woman reach for the cards and she spoke up to stop her. "W-would you mind not using the cards, please? I don't believe in them."

"Very well." The woman replied, cocking an eyebrow. She reached out to clasp Sofia's hands and closed her eyes as she took a seat at the table. "Spirits of the afterlife, head my call. Reach into the future and pluck visions for my mind's eye to show me what lies in store for this girl."

This time Sofia couldn't help but roll her eyes. She had to wonder if this was the same spiel the woman had given to Cedric. If it was, he had to have been far drunker than she originally thought to have fallen for it. Fortuna or _Francine_ , whatever her name was, was putting on quite a show. She had set the table to rocking and she was humming loudly as though she was in a deep trance. After a moment of this she stopped abruptly and her eyes opened widely. Sofia continued to play along and pretended to be eager to hear what her future held. "What did the spirits say?"

"There is a man in your future. He is tall, handsome, and everything you've ever dreamed of." The woman replied.

"Can you tell me more about him?" Sofia asked with a cocked eyebrow, realizing this was likely the same line received by every girl who had come to this woman looking for her fortune.

"He's someone you've already met." The fortune teller continued. "Someone you care for deeply, though it may seem as though he does not return your affections. If you are persistent enough you will be able to soften his heart to you. I can see the two of you wed before five years time."

Sofia blinked up at the other woman as her heart skipped a beat. Though she initially saw this all as a scam she couldn't stop herself from allowing a small smidgen of hope that maybe, _just maybe_ , this woman was seeing some form of her future. Cedric had been told he would marry an auburn haired woman. Coupled with the information she was just given it was all too easy to give herself over to the the idea that perhaps this was legitimate.

Perhaps Francine was merely putting on a show because she knew that was what people expected when they came to a fortune teller and surely there was no harm in that if the fortunes were at least real.

"Is there anything else you can tell me about him?" The princess asked hopefully. "How long will it take for him to fall in love with me?"

"Mmm... it's hard to tell." The woman replied. "The spirits can't show me much, only what the Fates allow them to see and it differs from day to day. Perhaps if you come back tomorrow I could see more."

Returning the next day was certainly not an option for Sofia, though she didn't want to explain why. Instead she nodded and smiled at the woman gratefully. "Thank you for my fortune."

"Anytime, cherub." The fortune teller replied as she watched the young woman stand to exit.

Sofia made her way from the vardo with a sense of relief flooding over her. There was absolutely _no way_ Cedric could be falling for this woman. The princess simply couldn't picture it. Besides, this woman didn't have auburn hair which was a feature she'd told him he would find on his future wife.

Satisfied that she had nothing to worry about, Sofia began the long trek back home. She felt silly for being so concerned in the first place. After all, Cedric wasn't the type to fall in love after only one night of knowing a woman. He wasn't even the type to fall in love after _years_ of knowing a woman. She had gotten herself all concerned over nothing.

She walked home at a snail's pace, severely regretting her decision not to take some other form of transportation. By the time she reached the castle gates the sun was nearly setting. She had spent the whole day walking once again and her legs felt as heavy as stone slabs because of it. Exhaustion was beginning to set in as she trudged closer and closer toward the steps.

She perked up, however, when she saw Cedric exiting the castle in her direction. A wide smile crossed her face as he gave her a small wave. She did her best to pick up her pace and approached him with a knowing grin. "Feeling better, I see."

"Yes." Cedric said with a small laugh. "Nothing a little rejuvenation spell couldn't fix."

"I wonder how stubbornly long you waited to cast it." Sofia replied, eyeing the sorcerer up and down.

"I only waited until after my mother left, thank you very much. Though she was here for _hours_. It would have been nice to have you around, you know. She never pesters me nearly as much when you're there." Cedric retorted.

Sofia shrugged and offered Cedric an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I had something I had to do."

"And you did it on foot, apparently." Cedric said as he looked the princess over, noting her dirt covered shoes and fatigued appearance. "Seems like you could use a rejuvenation spell yourself. You look a bit peaked. Are you feeling alright?"

"Come to think of it, I haven't had anything to eat or drink all day." Sofia said, more to herself than to Cedric. "I guess my mind was somewhere else entirely."

"That's not good for you." Cedric chided delicately. "I'm sure you walked around all day yesterday and you did so again today without stopping to replenish yourself. You could seriously hurt yourself that way, Princess."

Sofia laughed softly at Cedric's scolding. "I know, it was foolish. But I'll be fine once I get inside and get something to eat."

"I could summon Baileywick for you." Cedric offered. "I'm sure he'll see to it that you're taken care of immediately."

Sofia shook her head. "No, that's alright. I'm sure he's busy. But if you wouldn't mind escorting me inside, I-"

"Actually, I was just waiting on the carriage I requested." Cedric said, motioning to the approaching horse drawn vehicle.

Sofia's brow furrowed and she turned her gaze from Cedric to the carriage and back again. "Where are you going this late?"

"I'm going to meet with Francine." Cedric replied. "We're having a second date this evening."

Sofia gawked at Cedric a moment before quickly regaining her composure. "R-really?"

"Yes." Cedric answered with a sheepish smile. "I know, it's unlike me. But I really do feel like she and I have a connection. I don't know if she's _the one_ , as you say, but she certainly is something."

"Oh." Sofia stared up at Cedric, quite uncertain what to think or even feel. She forced her head to nod as if in understanding, though she didn't really understand anything at all. "W-well, have fun."

"I will." Cedric said before placing his hand atop Sofia's head. "You take care of yourself. Go inside and get something to eat and drink and then put yourself to bed. You need to rest."

"Right." Sofia said, trying to fight the rasp of sorrow rising up in her throat. She forced a smile at the man and pulled from his reach. "I'll do just that..."

* * *

AN #2: I know Violet speaks with a Cockney accent (more Mockney, really,) but I'm just not going to write out each little variance in her speech. Sorry if that bothers anybody. I just don't have the patience for it.


	6. Different, Yet the Same

AN: These dream sequences, you guys... they're like the bane of my existence right now. You don't even know, yet! You don't even know... *sobs*

So I know these dream sequences are short and barely constitute as a chapter but they are regretfully necessary. I will have a much more substantial chapter for you soon. My best friend is moving from So Cal to the Pacific Northwest so I'm going to be extremely busy this weekend helping her do precisely that. I'm hoping we'll be done by Sunday so I can give you another update.

Anyhow, please enjoy this short little chapter and let me know what you think!

* * *

 _She found herself walking again only this time she recognized everything immediately. She was in the same place she had been the night before, making her way through the grove of silver trees as they reflected blinding light back into her eyes._

 _There were still hushed voices whispering all around but it wasn't nearly as deafening as it had seemed the last time. When she reached the area that had once been a clearing she saw that there were now what appeared to be small golden saplings sprouting up out of the ground where the women had been burying the gold coins the night before. She wanted to stop and examine them closer but her legs carried on, moving her involuntarily forward._

 _She passed through the grove of diamond trees and up to the expansive, crystalline lake. There was a ferry waiting once again to take her across the water to the palace which stood illuminated against the star speckled sky. She climbed aboard the vessel as her body continued on its path like muscle reflex._

 _As the ferry crossed the lake she spotted the masked women waiting across the way to escort her into the palace. It was much less terrifying this time, even though their obscured faces were still a bit disconcerting._

 _She was ushered through the palace grounds and greeted with the same sight as the previous night; the colorless ballroom filled with masked faces and their eyes were all fixated on her. She had to wonder if this was a recurring dream, though the atmosphere felt distinctly different from the time before. The watching eyes no longer seemed curious about her. They only seemed eager as though they knew precisely what to expect._

 _As if to confirm that this was not the exact same dream she'd had previously the regal looking woman appeared in a much different gown, though it was still pristine white like the rest of the landscape. She spoke to her in a voice almost chillingly familiar and it sent shivers through the young woman's core. "Welcome back, Princess Sofia."_

 _She curtsied to the woman, whether by her own free will or whatever force was directing her movements. Then the woman took her hand as she did the night before and led her through the crowd of prying eyes to a man who stood at the far end of the room._

 _This was a different man from the night before, she noted immediately. His hair was much shorter than his predecessor's and seemed to float like wispy little clouds around his head. His face was softer, his expression kinder and as she drew nearer to him she saw that he had sparkling eyes the color of emeralds._

 _She felt herself curtsy, well aware this time that it was not of her own volition. Then he took her hand and pulled her close as the music began playing, drowning out the hum of whispering voices._

 _The song, she realized, was a less somber tune than the night before. It carried with it an air of whimsy and felt very lighthearted._

 _As her dancing partner whirled her around the room she thought on whether or not what she was experiencing was a lucid dream. She had learned about lucid dreaming a short time ago from Cedric, though from her layman's understanding of the topic, it was more than just being aware that one was dreaming. One had the ability to control what they saw and experienced in a lucid dream._

 _She felt no control here._

 _Every action she took seemed predetermined and she found herself unable to veer away from the path which lay out before her._

 _In the back of her mind she made a conscious note to ask the sorcerer more about the concept of lucid dreaming upon waking. For the time being she allowed her handsome new companion to lead her in waltz after waltz as they danced the night away to cheerful tunes._


	7. Life is Littered With Disappointment

AN: It's nothing short of a miracle that I was able to get this chapter to you guys this morning. I seriously did not think we were going to get done moving my best friend until well into tomorrow but we managed to pull off some form of magic.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I know I'm really, really bad at replying to reviews but that doesn't mean I don't adore them. I cherish each and every review and they bring me so much joy and inspiration! Please keep telling me what you think about the story...

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Sofia sat up in bed, her legs and feet aching more than she ever thought possible. She winced at the pain but pushed it to the back of her mind. She remembered there was something she needed to talk to Cedric about. Something important, though exactly what it could have been was escaping her.

She brought her hand to her head in thought but the only thing coming to mind was the fact that she had yet to gift him the item she had bought for him at the Bizarre Bazaar.

Her eyes fell to the sack that sat in the corner of the room, untouched since the previous day. Perhaps today would be the day she would finally be able to give it to him.

She forced herself up, willing her legs into movement despite that they fought her every inch. She was in more pain than she cared to admit but it wasn't going to stop her from her efforts.

After dressing and finding a pair of shoes that hurt her feet the least she hobbled quite embarrassingly toward Cedric's workshop with her sack slung over her shoulder. The climb up the stairs was by far the worst and took the longest. She had to take a moment to compose herself, unwilling to greet Cedric first thing in the morning with a grimace on her face.

Once she battled away the look of discomfort she slipped into the workshop only to find that Cedric wasn't around. For a split second a panic filled her that perhaps he hadn't come home at all from his date with Francine but a quick survey of the room showed his shoes and robe cast haphazardly aside. She pressed forward, limping further into the room until Wormwood's glare caught her eye.

"What in the name of Huginn and Muninn is the matter with you?" The raven squawked, looking the princess up and down. "Have you gone and injured your dainty self?"

"I'm just a bit sore from overexerting my body." Sofia answered. "Did Mr. Cedric come home last night?"

"If you could call it night." Wormwood replied irritably. "The wee hours of the morning is far more accurate. Apparently he spent all evening gallivanting around with that fortune teller woman getting piss drunk and making an absolute ass of himself."

Sofia winced at the idea of Cedric out and about with Francine but concern for his well-being outweighed her own disappointment. She started toward his chambers, peering in on him to find him still relatively clothed in full attire, minus the stray pieces of clothing she'd found laying about the workshop floor.

Part of her knew she should just leave at that point and let the man be but the other part of her that was craving actual interaction with him set a timid foot forward.

She stepped further into the room, legs aching with each inch she crept until she stood at his bedside. He was sprawled out on his stomach, head on its side as he breathed quietly through slightly parted lips. She couldn't help but admire his sleeping features; softer than his usual grumpiness often allowed. It almost seemed a shame to wake him, though she was determined now more than ever that she was going to at the very least give him the expensive gift she'd purchased for him.

Her mind mulled over ways to wake him. Her favorite and most prominent thought was to wake him with sweet, tender kisses all over his handsome face but that was just a fantasy that she quickly tried to force away. Even at her most bold she couldn't bring herself to wake him with so much as a gentle caress. Instead she squatted down, uncomfortably so, and reached out to tap the tip of his nose as she playfully called to him in a melodious voice. "Oh Mr. Cedric..."

Cedric's brow furrowed as he heard his name spoken. He pried one reluctant eye open to see Sofia staring at him with a wide smile on her face. He let out a groan and buried his face in his pillow, muffling his next words to the princess. "Why do you hate me so?"

Sofia laughed, though she could only truthfully make out half of what Cedric had said. "It's time to rise and shine, sleepy head."

"I will never _shine_." Cedric said, lifting his head enough so that he could be heard clearly. "And as for rising, I'm afraid I don't have the capacity to do so at the moment."

"I'll fetch your wand for you." Sofia said, standing with a little difficulty. "You can cast a rejuvenation spell."

Cedric watched the princess turn and exit, a distinct hobble in her steps as she left his chambers and reappeared a moment later with his wand in hand. He pushed himself up and looked to her in concern as she limped forward. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Oh... it's nothing." Sofia said, waving off any sense of seriousness. "I'm just a little sore from all the walking I've done the past few days."

"You look far worse than a little sore." Cedric said, sitting fully upright on the edge of his bed. He patted the spot beside him as he took the wand from the princess' hand. "Let's see what I can do."

Sofia shook her head and waved her hands, nervous at the idea of sitting beside the man on his bed. The thought alone was almost too intimate to bear and she feared her heart might beat out of her chest. "Really, Mr. Cedric, I'm fine."

"Sit." Cedric said, patience already non-existent. He stared at Sofia for a long moment before she finally took a seat in the place he'd directed her to. He then reached down, pulling the frilly gown she wore up to her knees so he could examine her legs. "Where do they hurt?"

"A-all over, I suppose." Sofia said, doing her best to fight the heat rising to her face. The two had grown extremely close over the years so such casual touch from Cedric wasn't anything terribly unusual, especially when she managed to injure herself which happened from time to time. It was just that in this setting, _in his bed_ , her heart was in her throat. It seemed clear that it was meaningless for him because he carried on as though it were nothing at all but for her it was everything. She all but fainted when he took her ankle in one hand and held it up, looking it over thoroughly.

"Swollen ankles too. You must've really overdone it." Cedric said with a sigh. "It's nothing I can't fix but you're still going to have to take it easy for a while. No more traipsing about through the village or even the castle, at least for a couple days."

Sofia nodded in response, though the sorcerer's attention was still directed at her legs. She watched with a sense of relief and regret as Cedric released his hold on her ankle and let her leg fall. A few gentle taps of his wand and an utterance of the _restituo_ spell had her feeling instantly better. She quickly forced her skirt back down over her legs and hopped off the bed, a little more than eager to distance herself from the man and calm her rattled nerves.

She kept her back to him a moment before she was certain the redness had left her face. Then she turned to him with a grin and motioned toward the workshop. "We have so much to talk about, Mr. Cedric I-"

"Coffee first." Cedric said, holding up a finger in the woman's direction to silence her. He forced himself further off the bed, standing on unsteady legs as he stumbled a bit forward before regaining his composure. He bypassed Sofia and entered his workshop, making his way over toward the kettle he left on his work space.

Sofia stood back, watching Cedric in interest as he used his wand to prepare his coffee. Typically he was stubborn and often insisted on doing things without the use of magic out of sheer pride but apparently he felt far too wretched to waste his time that morning. Once the water was boiled he transferred it to a teapot with a flick of his wand, added in far too many coffee grounds for her liking and let it steep momentarily before pouring the liquid through a strainer into an awaiting cup.

She was a bit surprised when he offered her the beverage in favor of drinking it himself. She despised the taste of coffee but she didn't want to be rude, especially when he was being considerate of her, so she took the cup and gave him a smile in return.

Once Cedric had a cup of his own in hand and a few gulps of the piping hot vitality settling into his gut he turned his gaze to the princess and looked at her expectantly. "So... did my mother send you here to inquire about my evening with Francine?"

Sofia nearly choked on the sip of coffee she took but managed to swallow it and croak out a response. "Wh-what?"

"I made the mistake of telling my mother that Francine and I had agreed to meet for a second evening." Cedric replied. "Of course she insisted that she would return this morning to ask about it but I told her in no uncertain terms yesterday that I do not want her butting in at every interval. I suppose she sent you in her stead. Cordelia and Calista would have been too obvious."

Sofia shook her head, eyes finding their way to meet Cedric's despite the subject at hand. "Your mother didn't send me. That's not even why I came."

"Good." Cedric muttered, swallowing the last of the coffee in his cup so that he could pour himself some more.

"But while we're on the topic..." Sofia said, glancing at Wormwood's perch to find that the raven was gone, likely out the open window to avoid the two of them. "Wormwood said you made a fool of yourself last night."

Cedric snickered, looking up from his cup to catch the princess' curious gaze. "I assume those are your words. Wormwood would have been far more crass."

Sofia took another sip of the coffee, fighting away an expression of disgust at the taste. She gave a small nod and dropped her eyes to the cup in hand. "I'm just curious what he meant."

"Mmm... I'm sure you are." Cedric replied with a wry smile. "Though you needn't worry your sweet little head about it."

"You know I care a lot about you, Mr. Cedric." Sofia said softly. "If something bad happened you can talk to me about it. I'm not going to think poorly of you."

Cedric eyed the princess up and down as her gaze flashed back to his. His posture eased and he leaned against his desk as his smile softened to something more genuine, though still a far cry from happy. "I won't bore you with all the details but suffice to say, I don't think Francine will be interested in seeing me any longer."

Sofia's heart leapt at the words but guilt immediately filled her. Cedric looked disappointed. She shouldn't be so joyous at the news but she couldn't help the overwhelming relief that was stirring inside her. She offered the sorcerer a sympathetic smile as she took another sip of the repulsive drink in her hand. "Well, I'm not sure what you could have possibly done for her to feel that way but it's her loss. You're a wonderful man, Mr. Cedric. You have so much to offer and any woman would be lucky to have a man like you. If Francine can't see that then she isn't worthy of you."

Cedric's smile shifted again, this time to something actually cheerful. No matter what, the princess always managed to make him feel better when he was down. "Your confidence in me is heart warming, even if it is terribly misguided."

"Mr. Cedric..." Sofia sighed and shook her head as Cedric leaned on his old ways of self-deprecation. It had taken her many years to break him of the habit. She didn't want to see it return. "I wish you wouldn't say things like that."

"I'm sorry." Cedric replied. "I know I'm not terribly great company right now."

"It's alright. You're upset. Luckily, I think I might have something that will make you feel better." Sofia said happily. She quickly sat her cup down and pulled the sack from over her shoulder but before she could speak another word there came a sharp knock on the workshop door. She paused and turned to look behind her when Baileywick's voice pierced through the portal and into the room.

"Cedric, you have a visitor." Baileywick called from the other side of the door.

Cedric tensed and threw a confused glance Sofia's way before stepping over to the door to open it. He peered out at the castle steward in questioning, the man's prim gaze hollowing through him. "You said I have a visitor?"

"Yes. A lovely young woman by the name of Francine is here to see you. She's waiting in the foyer." Baileywick answered, looking over the sorcerer's disheveled appearance in disapproval. "Should I tell her to come back at a better time? Perhaps after you've had the chance to bathe and don't smell like a distillery?"

Cedric blinked at Baileywick in shock. Francine was there and she wanted to see him but apparently he was not in such a state to be viewed by anyone. He momentarily mulled over whether or not to have Baileywick send the woman away before he realized that she had come quite some distance just to see him. "No... j-just tell her I'll be down in a moment."

"As you wish." Baileywick retorted with a cocked eyebrow as he turned away. "Though I suggest you straighten out your wardrobe at the very least."

Cedric closed the door quickly before turning a panicked expression behind him to the princess. "Francine is here."

Sofia's heart had dropped the moment she heard the exchange between Cedric and Baileywick but she'd had just enough time to hide her anguish and force a smile at the sorcerer as he turned to face her. "So, go see her."

"I can't let her see me like this..." Cedric said, motioning down to his attire. "I look like I slept in this."

"You did sleep in it." Sofia reminded the man. "It's nothing you can't fix. A simple ironing spell and a rejuvenation spell ought to do the trick."

"Right." Cedric nodded to the princess' suggestion and started out of the workshop before turning back to face her. "Go with me."

"What?" Sofia blinked at Cedric in disbelief and took a step backward. "Why?"

"I don't know what to say to her." Cedric answered. "Maybe if you're there I won't make a complete ass of myself again."

Sofia looked away from Cedric in concern. There was no possible way she could go with him to meet Francine. If the woman recognized her she would have to explain to Cedric why she had gone to the fortune teller's vardo. She couldn't very well tell him she had gone there to size up her competition for his affection. She had to excuse herself from the invitation. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Cedric looked at Sofia in confusion as she continued to step backward. "Why not?"

"I know that if there was a man I was interested in the last thing I would want is for him to introduce me to another woman." Sofia answered, deeper truth to her words than just their surface value.

A small chuckle fell from Cedric's lips and he shook his head at the princess' reply. "I find that hard to believe coming from you. What could someone like you possibly have to worry about from any other woman? Though... I suppose I understand your meaning. I wouldn't want Francine to misconstrue anything about the two of us."

"No, we certainly wouldn't want that." Sofia said softly, her face falling a moment before she lifted it back up in a smile. "You should go see her."

"You're right. I don't want to keep her waiting." Cedric cast the princess a farewell smile before starting eagerly out the workshop.

Sofia let out a heavy sigh and slumped down onto the nearest stool. She looked over the sack that contained Cedric's gift, realizing at this rate that she'd never be able to give it to him in person. He seemed far too distracted as of late and now with Francine monopolizing even more of his time, it seemed unlikely that she'd ever get to give it to him.

She fished into the sack and pulled out the pouch which encased the Petalluna powder. She stared at the item a long while, wondering if its powers could be used to get rid of unwanted guests in the castle, though that was only a half-serious consideration.

She turned the pouch around in her hand, questioning whether or not it had been worth the price she'd paid for it. After all, it had been a steep price for something that wasn't going to make Cedric fall in love with her. She immediately chastised herself for those thoughts, however. She was being entirely selfish and her motive for buying Cedric a gift shouldn't have been for anything more than simply buying a gift for a friend. She felt disgusting for even thinking that she could purchase Cedric's affection.

Wretched thoughts began to fill her at her own machinations. She felt shifty and underhanded and not at all worthy of the love of anyone, particularly Cedric. Surely if he could peek inside her mind he would be aghast at what he saw.

There was only one way she could feel right about this.

Sofia stood from her seat and placed the bag full of powder on Cedric's desk. She would leave no note, expecting no praise for her deed. She then turned to exit the workshop, determined she would go about the rest of her day and try her hardest not to think of Cedric or his new, peculiar friend.

* * *

AN #2: I seriously feel like Sofia felt at the beginning of this chapter, just physically drained. I think I'm going to go sleep for a few days now... wake me if anything exciting happens.

As always, I'm dying to know what you think about this chapter so please leave a review and let me know what's on your mind! I would appreciate it greatly.


	8. Somewhere Between

AN: I know, I know... another short dream chapter. *sigh*

Thank you for your reviews so far! Please enjoy this chapter! I hope to have another one for you on Thursday!

Pretty, pretty please let me know what you're thinking so far!

* * *

 _This was the third time she found herself walking toward the grove of silver trees, unable to stop herself or point her eyes in any direction other than forward. The harsh gleam of light did little to distract her from the irritating realization that she was headed in the exact same place she had been to the previous two nights and there was nothing she could do to stop it from happening._

 _The whispers and hushed voices were still there as a constant drone in the background, though their exact source still remained unknown._

 _She could feel that this was starting to wear on her. These dreams were taking up a majority of her night, robbing her of the sleep she was beginning to feel she desperately needed, though she didn't know what she could possibly do to stop them. Try as she might, she couldn't break herself from path she strode._

 _The little golden saplings were much larger now, looking more like the trees they would likely soon grow to be. It was peculiar to her that they were even growing at all. They were made of gold and planted from gold coins. Of course, logic did not reign in the realm of dreams so she supposed it made only as much sense as it needed to. Still, why her mind was showing her this at all was a mystery._

 _To make matters even more perplexing it seemed that she had absolutely no recollection of these dreams in her waking state. It wasn't uncommon for her to not recall every single dream that visited her in the middle of the night but these dreams were unique in that they seemed to last for hours and while she couldn't recall anything about them while she was awake she could recount every minute detail of past dreams while she was in the midst of another one._

 _It was all very frustrating as her feet carried her onward through the trees of diamond and to the lake where she boarded the same ferry meant to convey her across to the luminous palace in the distance._

 _She was far more annoyed than fearful of the women in their masks who ushered her along the same meandering path to the same ballroom with the same guests. The one thing she felt she could count on to not be the same was the woman with the regal appearance and the gentleman she would be passed off to._

 _No sooner had that thought crossed her mind did the woman appear wearing yet another extravagant gown. She spoke the same words of welcoming from the previous night, her voice once again tugging at some level of familiarity for the princess, though she couldn't place it._

 _She felt herself curtsy and she knew for certain this time that it was in no way her own movements. The woman stepped forward and took her hand like the times before and pulled her through the crowd of masked faces to a gentleman on the far side of the room._

 _Before she was even half of the way to him she could see that he was not the same man as either of the two she'd met before. From across the way she could see his bespectacled face and jaw length white locks. Though he was certainly similar in appearance to the other two he was distinctly his own man._

 _By the time she was before him she was curtsying against her will once more, though unlike the two men before him he bowed to her in return. There was a sense of propriety about this gentleman that the others had been lacking. It was a trait she found she appreciated as she locked her eyes on his icy blue gaze._

 _He did not grab at her like the others, rather held out his hand in offering as though she had any level of choice in the matter. Still, the gesture was preferable to the presumptuous nature of the other two._

 _Her hand placed itself in his grasp and he met her half way as the music began to play an inviting and somewhat practical tune; not too melancholy and not too lively. She found the tempo appropriate for this gentleman, as though the instruments were somehow playing the sounds of his very soul and it was smooth and steady and evenly paced. It matched him like the music had matched the other men on previous nights._

 _She supposed if she was forced to spend yet another dream dancing the night away she may as well accept it for what it was and let it distract her from all her problems in the waking world. At the very least, all of her dancing partners had been quite handsome and they provided a nice diversion from the real life man who was plaguing her heart with his aloof nature._

 _If only she had some level of jurisdiction in what was happening here. The lack of control over these dreams was something she definitely needed to address._

 _She reminded herself to ask Cedric more about dreams and how to control them when morning came to greet her but for the time being, she held fast to her dancing partner and gave herself over to his more than capable hands._


	9. Drowning in the Sea of Love

AN: So I know I said Thursday but you know that else? I'm impatient as fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... so here's your chapter a day earlier than expected.

It's a decent length so I hope it makes up for those short as hell dream chapters! I will have another update for you on Saturday and I DO mean Saturday. I won't let my lack of patience get the best of me.

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do and PLEASE let me know what you think!

* * *

When Sofia opened her eyes she felt immediately that her legs were once again in pain. It wasn't as severe as it had been the morning before but they still ached as though she had been using them non-stop. There was something prying at the back of her mind, something to do with Cedric that she knew she needed to address. It wasn't the gift she had gotten for him, she knew. She'd left it in his workshop for him with no intention of thinking on it further.

As she lay there she racked and racked her brain trying to think on what the matter could have possibly been.

Her eyes felt heavy and burdened with exhaustion as she stared up at the overhead canopy. She'd never felt so tired, though she knew she must have been getting more than enough sleep. The past two nights had seen her dragging herself to bed at an almost unreasonably early hour only to rise well after breakfast had been served and yet she felt as though true rest had escaped her.

That was when a flash of something danced across her mind. A dream. She had been dreaming, though exactly what she had dreamed, she couldn't recall even the slightest detail. Still, dreaming was likely the cause of this mental exhaustion. Perhaps that was what she had meant to inquire to Cedric about.

She peeled her languid body from the bed and made an effort to find the satin slippers she kept at her bedside should she need to rise in the middle of the night, only to find them missing. It was peculiar to her but her head ached too thoroughly for her to care. She had more in her closet so she shuffled her way there and pulled a pair onto her sore feet.

Proper dressings seemed like too much of a hassle at the moment so she reached for a quilted robe and pulled it on.

She then left her room, groggy and in a fog as she stumbled her way through the castle halls toward Cedric's workshop. She found the wall offered immense support to her as she climbed the stairs. She was nearly to the top when she heard a strange sound coming from beyond the door ahead of her. It was a distinct sound, unmistakable even through her clouded mind.

A giggle.

A fairly girlish giggle that struck her cold with dread. Her feet froze in their spots, suddenly too heavy to move themselves another inch. Her heart began to palpitate at the terrible thoughts now swirling in her mind. Cedric had a woman in his workshop. It was morning and although it wasn't quite too early to entertain visitors it seemed more reasonable that this guest wasn't newly arrived. She had likely been there all night.

Her stomach wrenched in knots and she felt physically ill at the implication of her own thoughts.

She tried to turn herself away but movement didn't seem to be something she was capable of. She found herself stuck in her spot staring up at the door in absolute mortification. Her hands were trembling and the weakness of her limbs were giving her the sensation that she might collapse at any moment.

Then the door opened and she managed to steel herself for fear of making a scene.

"Really, Ceddy. I don't mind the walk." Francine cooed as she exited the royal sorcerer's workshop.

"Nonsense. That's what we have carriages for." Cedric said insistently, following the woman out before his gaze fell on Sofia. She was staring up at them with dark circles under her eyes and a surprisingly disheveled appearance for someone who was always so well groomed. "Princess Sofia..."

Sofia swallowed hard, her eyes fixated on the woman standing at Cedric's side. She was strikingly beautiful, staring down at the princess with brown eyes so dark they were nearly coal in color. They stood out starkly against her porcelain skin and rich, auburn ringlets dangling low around her ample breasts.

The princess' mouth went dry as she tried to offer up any sort of response. Finally she was able to rasp out some semblance of proper speech. "Wh-who is this?"

"Oh." Cedric smiled widely and took his companion's arm on his, stepping closer to Sofia. "This is Francine, the woman I've been telling you about. Francine, this is Princess Sofia."

Francine pressed her full lips into a thin line of a smile and held her hand out to the younger woman. "Charmed to meet you, Your Highness."

Sofia stared at Francine's hand in utter disbelief. This woman was not the woman she had met at the vardo. Or, perhaps she had been. After all, the woman at the vardo had been wearing so much makeup it was impossible to truly see her face beneath it all. It was quite possible that she was this stunning beauty beneath all of that paint, protecting her true identity for the sake of privacy.

The princess' manners escaped her for only a moment before she snapped back to attention and clasped the woman's hand. "It's a pleasure."

"I was just about to escort Francine to a carriage." Cedric said, looking from Francine to the princess. "If there's something you need you're more than welcome to wait for me in the workshop."

Sofia's heart sank even further at the thought of waiting on Cedric while he tended to Francine. She couldn't show as much though, so she gave him a small smile and nodded. "That's a great idea. I'll brew some tea while I wait."

"There's already coffee in the pot." Cedric said, bypassing Sofia to lead Francine down the stairs. "Help yourself. I'll be back shortly."

Sofia sighed and watched with ugly, bitter feelings as Cedric led the other woman away. Once they were out of sight she entered the workshop and stormed over to the teapot. Sitting beside it were two cups; Cedric's and the one she always used. While it was a very childish notion to consider it _her_ cup she felt a sense of ownership of it. She used it almost daily without fail. She even continued to use it after it had received a small, barely noticeable chip just to the right of the handle. Now it was sitting there staring at her, marred by another woman's lip rouge and she didn't know if she could ever drink from it again.

A small grumble fell from her mouth and she moved to where she knew Cedric kept the spare cups, a slew of tacky Kingdom's Best Sorcerer mugs he kept hidden from sight. She grabbed one out and stepped back over to the teapot but when she picked it up and gave it a quick swish she found it nearly empty of its contents.

A whole new wave of irritation filled her and she set both the mug and the pot down rather roughly. She may not have liked the taste of coffee, especially how strong Cedric typically brewed it, but damn it all...

She let out a huff and crossed her arms when the sound of a voice prickled her flesh with its attention.

"Oh great, now you're here." Wormwood muttered snidely. "I'll never be able to get any sleep at this rate."

Sofia whipped around to find the raven perched on the window sill. Her brow furrowed as she stepped closer to him. "What do you mean?"

"Well you're here, likely with some sort of problem. You'll be talking Cedric's ear off for the next however many hours and I'll have to either sit here and listen to it or go occupy myself elsewhere. Given the night I had, neither of those two things are desirable." Wormwood retorted.

"Why did you have a rough night?" Sofia asked, though remembering her conversation with the raven a few days earlier made her instantly regret asking the question.

"It's already started." Wormwood answered with a groan. "I would have hoped he'd find a quiet one but _oh no_. That damn woman howls like nothing I've ever heard before. And she-"

"D-don't tell me anymore." Sofia said, covering her ears to block out anything else Wormwood could possibly add. She did her best to swallow down the lump rising in her throat at the idea of Cedric with Francine in his bed. She wasn't delusional. She knew he was a man with needs and even though she didn't necessarily care for the idea of it, she didn't begrudge him the handful of one-night stands littered here and there. It was more the thought that Cedric actually liked Francine that tore through her like a hot blade, shredding her to ribbons.

Wormwood let out a snort at the princess' reaction and rolled his eyes. "Oh come now. I know you're a princess but you can't possibly be _that_ prudish."

Sofia lowered her hands from her ears, catching the tail end of Wormwood's words. "I'm not prudish. I just don't want to hear about Cedric's drunken romp, is all."

"Oh, if only they had been drunk." Wormwood said dryly. "Perhaps that would have made some of the sounds I heard easier to forgive."

"Again, I don't want to hear these things." Sofia said through clenched teeth.

Wormwood was taken slightly aback by the princess' tone. There was something unlike her there in it. Coarse and... angry? The avian fluttered from the window sill to his perch and looked Sofia over curiously. "Are you feeling alright? Now that I get a good look at you I have to say you look _wretched_."

"I'm not sleeping well." Sofia said, trying to hide her exasperation with the raven. "That's why I'm here."

"And Cedric didn't tend to you immediately?" Wormwood asked, the young woman's tired gaze answering his question. "It's worse than I thought."

Sofia's brow crinkled at the raven's words as he turned and fluttered back to the window sill. She followed him over to peer out at what he was seeing. That was when she spotted Cedric and Francine. They were far away and their words couldn't be heard but their body language spoke volumes.

She turned away quickly, unwilling to watch more than necessary to understand just exactly what was happening. She was losing Cedric.

Unsteady footsteps carried her over to a stool where she slumped down and let out a shuddering breath. She buried her face in her hands, trying to will away all the tears that were insisting on rising to her face. She was doing a miserable job of suppressing her sorrows but an unexpected sensation on her knee helped in the effort.

She lifted her face from her hands to see Wormwood perched on her knee, staring up at her in poorly masked confusion.

"What in the blue blazes are you crying about, woman?" Wormwood asked as coldly as possible.

Sofia glanced behind her at the window before shaking her head. "Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Horse shit." Wormwood replied. "I might buy tears of exhaustion from many other people but not from you. Now, why are you crying like an imbecile?"

"M-Mr. Cedric and that woman..." Sofia rasped out reluctantly. "He's going to marry her, isn't he?"

Wormwood narrowed his gaze at the princess and let out an irritated scoff. "Is that what you're mewling about? Because you're worried about losing your royal sorcerer? Don't worry yourself, Princess. I'm sure your father will hire another one."

"I don't want anyone else. I just want..." Sofia grumbled under her breath and stood, forcing the raven to flap his way to a different perch. "Sometimes I don't know why I bother coming here."

Wormwood watched as Sofia wrapped her arms around herself and started toward the exit. There was something truly bothering her and it appeared to be far more than merely losing a servant. He glanced out the window in thought about Cedric and the princess' tears over him when realization slowly began to creep up on him. "Princess, wait."

Sofia paused in her footsteps to glance over her shoulder at Wormwood. The raven was looking her up and down with a peculiar expression she'd never seen on his face before. Was that sympathy? Or something like it, perhaps. She turned to face him fully and let out a sorrowful sigh. "I know it's selfish and wrong of me. I should just be happy if he's happy but..."

"You poor sap." Wormwood offered the princess a crooked smile made even more misshapen by his beak. "You fancy him."

Sofia let out a small chuckle before the tears she'd been trying to fight all along overwhelmed her face. She did her best to wipe them away but they just kept bombarding her. "You must think I'm an idiot."

"Oh, absolutely." Wormwood replied. "But that's irrelevant. Why haven't you told Cedric these silly little feelings of yours?"

Sofia sucked back a blubbering laugh and looked at the raven as though he was speaking lunacy. "Yes, because _that's_ the sort of thing to just be brought up casually."

"Do not snark with me, young lady." Wormwood said with a sideways glance at the princess. "That is a fight you will most certainly lose."

"Just forget I said anything." Sofia sniffled, successfully ridding her face of fresh tears. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Doesn't it?" Wormwood said, hopping down from his perch to draw closer to Sofia. "You must say _something_ to him. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I shudder to think about the worst that could happen." Sofia replied. "It's only slightly more terrifying of an idea than taking love advice from _you_."

"I am not offering you love advice by any means." Wormwood retorted. "I am offering you a solution to both of our problems."

Sofia raised an eyebrow and knelt down to look at Wormwood more closely. "What do you mean?"

"You think I want to see him saddled with that rufous haired harlot?" Wormwood tittered. "Even you are preferable to that bumptious parasite. No doubt she's after him for title and title alone."

Sofia blinked at Wormwood, reaching to scoop the raven into her hands despite his obvious distaste for the action. "Do you really think that's all she's after? She wants him because he's the royal sorcerer?"

"If _you_ were living in a tiny little wagon on the edge of town swindling money out of village girls in exchange for fake fortunes wouldn't you have higher ambitions?" Wormwood posed, answering Sofia's questions with one of his own.

"No, I wouldn't." Sofia said softly, thoughts turning around in her head. "But that doesn't mean Francine wouldn't."

"Precisely." Wormwood said, fluttering out of the princess' hands and back to his perch. "And I think that's exactly what she wants Cedric for. He's the royal sorcerer and that grants him certain advantages in society that commoners such as herself do not have access to. Merely moving into the castle would be a vast improvement compared to the hovel she's staying in now. Why, I wouldn't give it more than a few months before she's pressured Cedric into marriage and moved her belongings into one of the grander rooms downstairs."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Sofia asked.

Wormwood looked at the princess squarely and shrugged his wings. "You simply tell him how you feel, of course."

"I-I can't just tell him!" Sofia cried out in horror at the idea.

"I don't see why not." Wormwood replied. "It's not as though anything catastrophic will happen."

Sofia shook her head vigorously at the raven and his cavalier notions about what it would be like for her to confess her love for the man she'd been pining over for years. "Wormwood, you don't know what it's like. It's not something I can just easily come out and say. H-he might... might-"

"Who might what?" Cedric asked as he entered his workshop.

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia gasped, twirling around to face the man who had caught her off guard.

Cedric looked the princess over in interest, her face flushed and eyes puffy. Her chest was heaving beneath her robe and she seemed a bit skittish. "What are you talking about that has you so worked up?"

"N-nothing." Sofia stammered. "We weren't talking about anything."

"We were talking about a man she fancies." Wormwood interjected with a smirk.

Cedric cocked a curious eyebrow at Sofia before glancing at the raven and back. "Really?"

Sofia shot a quick glare at Wormwood, cringing inwardly at the thought that he might let slip too much. Her eyes darted back to Cedric who was looking her over expectantly. "I-it's nothing, really."

"Far from nothing." Wormwood continued. "She's like a starry-eyed school girl afraid to make a move."

Cedric's eyes flickered from Wormwood to Sofia. He could see her squirming in her own skin, visually upset by the raven's prodding. He turned his eyes back on the raven and waved his hands to shoo the bird away. "Don't you have anything better to do, Wormwood? Off with you."

Sofia let out a breath of relief as the raven turned his tail feathers up in their direction and darted out the window with a grumble. She then turned an appreciative smile up at Cedric. "Thank you for getting rid of him."

"Honestly, I don't know why you would even discuss something like that with him. You know he's a relentless ass." Cedric chided as he turned from the princess. "What even brought on such a topic?"

"Oh, nothing." Sofia said, shifting her hands behind her back. "He's just so nosy. He could tell something was bothering me and he wouldn't leave me alone until I told him. Clearly it was a mistake to confide in him."

"No truer words were ever spoken." Cedric uttered, stepping over to the teapot to pour the remnants of the coffee into his cup. "Is that why you came? To talk about your boy troubles? You have a sister for that, you know."

"I know." Sofia said in a small voice, though the thought of telling Amber how she felt about Cedric was almost on par with confessing it to the man himself. "But I don't really feel comfortable talking to her about it."

Cedric cast the princess a curious glance as he took a sip of his coffee. "But you feel comfortable coming to me?"

"No. That's not why I came." Sofia replied quickly, hoping to get off the topic. "I actually came because I haven't been sleeping well lately."

Cedric stepped closer to Sofia and looked over her face. Her eyes were in particularly poor shape, puffy as though she had been crying with dark circles that gave her a somewhat gaunt appearance. Usually her eyes sparkled with vitality but they seemed rather dull and lifeless at the moment. "It's nothing I can't fix with a rejuvenation spell or perhaps several cups of coffee."

Sofia shook her head, unable to fight the grimace on her face at the idea of coffee. "No, I don't want that. That's only masking the real problem. I've been going to bed early and waking late but I'm still waking up exhausted. It's almost as though something is preventing me from resting in those hours that I'm asleep. I think I might be having some vivid dreams."

"Vivid dreams?" Cedric repeated. "About what?"

"I'm not certain." Sofia answered with a sigh. "I can't recall them when I'm awake but I'm certain that's what is keeping me from getting decent rest. I was hoping you could give me a spell or potion to suppress the dreams entirely."

"I can't do that." Cedric said with a chuckle. "We _must_ dream, Sofia. We would lose our minds if not."

"I don't mean permanently." Sofia replied. "Just for a few nights. Just long enough for me to catch up on my sleep."

Cedric shook his head and sighed. "I'm afraid I won't do that. You see, dreams are our mind's way of processing all of the events and emotions we experience in our daily lives. Without dreams you would have no outlet for these things and it would no doubt begin to take a toll on you far worse than a few nights of inadequate sleep. I know dreams can be hard to decipher and it's even more frustrating when you outright can't remember them but if you're having vivid dreams as you suspect, it's very likely that you need these dreams to help you process something in your life that is plaguing you somehow. Have you been under any duress lately?"

Sofia cast her eyes downward. The only thing causing her grief as of late was Cedric flitting about with Francine but she couldn't express as much to him. "No. Everything has been running fairly smoothly and life has been kind enough. I can't think of anything that's troubling me."

Cedric watched the princess knowingly, her unwillingness to make eye contact with him speaking more than her words ever could. "So your only problem is this boy you're pining away for, then?"

The princess' pale face reddened at Cedric's accusatory statement and she raised wide eyes to his face. "Th-that's not-"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to pry at you like Wormwood did." Cedric said with a small laugh. "Though I will say that perhaps speaking about the lad to someone you trust may help ease your turmoil and, by extension, your dreams as well."

Sofia looked at Cedric in silent thought a moment, chewing the inside of her cheek nervously. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps she would feel better if she said _something_. "I-I don't know what to do about him."

Cedric's eyebrow popped in shock, not at all expecting Sofia to actually be forthcoming about this love interest of hers, at least, not to him. He moved over to a stool across from the princess and offered her his full attention. "You mean this boy you fancy."

"H-he's not a boy." Sofia said softly. "He's a man."

Cedric chuckled and brought his cup back up to his lips to take another drink of his coffee. "Anyone more than ten years my junior is a boy in my eyes."

"He's a man." Sofia said more firmly this time. "And he's... he's everything to me but I'm not quite sure how to tell him."

Cedric shifted a bit uncomfortably on his stool. He cleared his throat and took another sip of coffee and then another before responding to the young woman. "You tell him as simply as you're telling me right now. I'm sure he would be elated."

"He's already courting someone else." Sofia croaked out, barely able to hold the sorcerer's gaze with her own. "And she's _beautiful_."

"I hope you're not implying that you aren't beautiful." Cedric said, his brow furrowing. "Princess, you are one of the most beautiful young women this kingdom has ever been graced with."

Sofia looked away from Cedric, unable to meet his eye any longer. "I-I know looks aren't everything. And honestly, if it was just her beauty that drew him in I might stand a better chance but they... they have so much in common as well. Similar backgrounds and similar interests; I can tell he's really taken with everything about her."

"This boy of yours is a fool." Cedric replied, placing his cup aside as he stood to advance on Sofia. He reached up and cupped her shoulders delicately, giving her a kind smile to ease her woes. "Princess, you are the loveliest young woman I have ever met. I doubt any other could compare to your kindness, your beauty or your grace. If that boy can't see what I see in you then he isn't worthy of your sorrows."

Sofia returned her gaze to Cedric, looking up at the man with a quiver in her form. He was so close and his hands felt so warm and strong through the thickness of her robe. She wanted to melt there in his hold, to fling herself forward against him and become reduced to nothing in his arms as he spoke more kind words to her. "Mr. Cedric... I-"

"I know everything seems at a loss right now but it _will_ get better." Cedric said, shifting one hand to give the princess' chin a gentle nudge before pulling away from her entirely. "In fact I have a most ingenious idea. Francine is quite the expert in these matters. Perhaps you should have her tell your fortune. It may clear up any doubts or concerns you're having about this boy you fancy so much."

Sofia's heart sank at Cedric's words and it took everything she had within her not to crumple in on herself. She looked away from him again and wrapped her arms around herself in dismay. How could he? How could he mention Francine at a time like this, when she was in crisis and feeling absolutely distraught? How could he even be thinking of her at a time like this?

Then it occurred to the princess that Francine was likely on his mind a majority of the time now. Sofia herself couldn't shake Cedric from her thoughts no matter how hard she tried. It seemed the fortune teller had already successfully imprinted herself on every aspect of Cedric's life just like the sorcerer had unintentionally done to the princess.

She felt absolutely defeated. She drew her arms tighter around herself in the hopes that it would give her comfort but it offered little against the wretchedness she felt inside. She wanted to shrink away into herself, to disappear so that she wouldn't have to feel all these disgusting emotions. Pain and anguish were bad enough but when they were coupled with the filthy sensations of selfishness and guilt, it was almost too much to bear.

"Sofia..." Cedric said quietly, clasping the young woman's shoulder. She seemed so far off in thought, he was almost uncertain that he could reach her. "Sofia, did you hear me?"

Sofia snapped back to attention at Cedric's voice entering her mind. She blinked at him a few times, unsure if she had heard the last thing he'd said to her or not. She supposed it didn't matter so she gave him a nod and a small smile.

"Wonderful." Cedric replied, returning the young woman's smile. "In the meantime you should definitely get some rest and try not to fret."

"Right..." Sofia muttered, turning slowly from Cedric. She started reluctantly out of the workshop and cast one last glance over her shoulder at the man but his back was turned to her and he seemed busy. She sighed sadly and closed the door behind her as she exited, feelings of despair working their way into her heart.


	10. Weighed Down

AN: Happy Saturday everyone!

I want to thank all of you for your reviews so far! They mean more than I can ever express and they certainly help motivate me to keep writing so that I can get these updates out to you more frequently. Next update will be on Tuesday.

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Pretty, pretty please let me know what you think about it by leaving a review!

* * *

Sofia clutched her pillow against her chest as she flopped around in bed. She'd been laying there for hours hoping to claim some level of rest but her mind was intent on torturing her. She couldn't shake Cedric from her thoughts no matter how hard she tried and it was keeping her restless as she tried to nap.

Occasionally she would get up to pace her room a bit but the ache in her legs would tempt her to reclaim her spot in bed.

She'd had a handful of visitors throughout the day, Violet having been the first. The chambermaid was concerned for her but Sofia convinced the woman that she was just feeling a bit under the weather. Her mother and father were the next to pop in, also expressing their concern over her pale complexion and weary eyes. She insisted that she was fine, merely experiencing a small spring time cold that would wear itself out with enough bed rest. Baileywick too made his presence known and offered to have whatever comforts the princess needed brought to her side immediately but she turned him down and requested that she simply be left to rest.

Without an intruder for some time now she found herself tossing and turning once more, unable to attain anything remotely close to relaxation. Her heart felt heavy, much like her legs and eyelids, too much weight to carry around. Oh, how she wished sleep would claim her and carry her away to somewhere far from her troubles.

Finally, it seemed like slumber was ready for her but the sound of a knock on her door startled her back into consciousness. The interruption was unexpected and she wondered if it was one of her siblings now coming to check on her. Her initial suspicion was that it might be Amber, though her sister would have simply barged into the room unannounced. Perhaps it was James.

She peeled herself from the bed and shuffled reluctantly toward the door, not at all thrilled with the idea of either one of her siblings bombarding her with questions about her health.

When she peered out the door, however, she was greeted by a completely unexpected sight. Cedric was standing there, a warm smile on his face as he gazed at her through the small crack she had wedged her face through. "Mr. Cedric!"

"Good evening, Princess." Cedric replied, offering a slight bow. "I know it's a tad later than I initially said but we got a little... distracted."

Sofia looked at Cedric in confusion but as she opened the door further she saw that Francine was standing beside the sorcerer, eyeing her up and down. "Wait a minute, what's going on?"

"I told you I would bring Francine to see you about your fortune as soon as she returned to the castle." Cedric answered. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"No, I... I didn't forget." Sofia muttered, realizing that earlier when Cedric asked if she'd heard him, this was what he must have been talking about. "I've just had other things on my mind."

"Fear not. That's why we're here." Cedric replied. "May we come in?"

Sofia wanted to shout no and slam the door in their faces but she knew that was only her crankiness caused by lack of sleep. She let out a small sigh and stepped aside so that Cedric and Francine could enter. The other woman seemed to be taking in every aspect of her room as she stepped forward and it left Sofia feeling vulnerable and exposed. She didn't like it and she wanted nothing more than to hurry up and get this over with. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"So very eager." Francine said with a chuckle, turning her eyes over her shoulder at Cedric. "I believe _callow_ may have been the word you were looking for in your description of her, darling."

Sofia tensed, insulted at the word _callow_ but even more disturbed by the word Francine used to address Cedric.

She'd called him _darling_.

The princess forced a smile despite how much it pained her to do so and turned her tired eyes over Francine. "It's not so much that I'm eager. It's just that Mr. Cedric has told me all about your fortune telling abilities. I'm just curious to see if you're really as talented as he says you are."

"Oh Ceddy, you flatter me even when I'm not around, don't you?" Francine said, tapping the sorcerer on the nose.

"Only because you are worthy of such flattery." Cedric replied. "You know I have nothing but praise for you."

Sofia shifted uncomfortably, finding it near unbearable to be in the presence of these two together. She cleared her throat and looked to Cedric, mustering as apologetic of an expression as possible. "I don't mean to seem rude or impatient but can we get this over with quickly? I'm so exhausted."

"Oh, the poor thing." Francine cooed as she stepped toward the princess. "Don't worry. It won't take but a moment. We just need somewhere to sit."

Sofia glanced around her room, her eyes falling to various spots that offered seating. Her bed was the nearest but she was loathe to even think about inviting Francine to sit there. That sort of thing was reserved for friends and family members, _not_ rivals in love. Her eyes fell over to the window and the cushioned seat beneath it and she supposed it was as good a spot as any.

The princess gestured to the window seat and started reluctantly over. She plopped down on the padded bench and watched Francine saunter up and perch herself proudly in the oriel window. Cedric seemed to follow like a lost puppy dog at the woman's heels and it made Sofia a bit nervous as he loomed over the two of them, worrying his hands together as though he had something at stake in the reading. Still, Sofia wasn't about to ask him to leave. Then she'd have to be alone with Francine and that thought was utterly terrifying.

An ill feeling washed over her when the other woman took up her left hand and began to examine it. The fortune teller seemed to freeze upon seeing the ring on Sofia's finger and panic filled the princess. What if Francine recognized her by the ring? What if she said something to Cedric? The other woman's eyes rose to her face and they locked gazes a moment before Francine cast a glance at Cedric and then returned to looking at the hand she held in her own.

"Very interesting..." Francine spoke quietly.

"What's interesting?" Cedric asked curiously as he leaned down to examine Sofia's hand before quickly righting himself and clearing his throat. "I-I'm sure the princess is very eager to find out."

Francine paused to look up at Cedric, his interjection peculiar to say the least. She sucked in a deep breath and turned her eyes back to Sofia's hand. "I'm seeing many things but heartbreak is certainly the most dominant here. Loss of love is the culprit, it seems."

Sofia turned her eyes downward, fighting against the lump that was rising in her throat. She didn't need a fortune teller to give her that information. She knew quite well what she was experiencing and why. It just hurt even worse to hear it spoken out loud.

Cedric looked to Sofia. The expression on her face was painful to see and he wanted to do anything to alleviate it. He placed his hand on Francine's shoulder and gripped her lightly. "Do you see anything else?"

Francine glanced at Cedric once again before turning her eyes back to the princess with a smile. "Fret not, Princess. There is a silver lining... a prince."

"A prince?" Sofia asked, her brow furrowing.

"A very handsome young man far better suited for you than your current infatuation. He will come and sweep you off your feet. I can see the two of you wed before five years time." Francine said with a grin.

Sofia stared at the other woman, confusion and a bit of anger welling up within her. This was not the fortune she'd received when she was sitting across from the fortune teller in her vardo. She had to wonder which fortune was more accurate, if either were at all accurate.

She wanted to jump to her feet and call Francine out but she knew she couldn't do so without revealing her own deed to Cedric. She couldn't bear the thought of explaining to him why she had gone to see Francine in the first place, to investigate the woman and assess her as competition for his affection.

No, she couldn't have that conversation with him. Not now. It would be far too difficult.

Instead she plastered a smile on her face and nodded her head to Francine. "Thank you for my fortune."

"Anytime, Princess." Francine replied. She stood swiftly then and reached out to clasp Cedric's hand. "Come along, Ceddy. The princess likely needs some private time to mull over her fortune."

"R-right." Cedric muttered as he allowed Francine to pull him toward the exit. He cast a glance over his shoulder to see Sofia still seated in the window seat. She appeared distraught and angry and a hundred other different emotions he couldn't even begin to decipher. Seeing her so bothered was almost more than he could stand. He halted in his footsteps and pulled his hand from Francine's as he started back toward Sofia. "I'll be just a moment."

Francine watched through dark eyes as Cedric approached the princess swiftly. She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting and listening, though his voice was too hushed to hear as he stopped at the princess' side and began speaking to her.

"I'm so sorry, Sofia." Cedric spoke softly as he looked down at the princess. "I thought Francine's fortune would make things better. It appears it only made things worse."

Sofia looked up at Cedric, doing everything within her power to fight the tears that were rising to her face. "It's not your fault, Mr. Cedric. You were only trying to help."

"I still stand by my original assessment of this lad. He's a fool to not see in you what I see in you." Cedric offered with a sad smile.

Sofia returned Cedric's sad smile with one of her own and shrugged. "I suppose I have a thing for fools."

"Well, hopefully you'll be able to move past this. And now that you know your future holds something positive perhaps you'll be able to get sufficient sleep." Cedric replied.

Sofia nodded, though she severely doubted Cedric and his confident words. "Maybe."

"Try to get some rest." Cedric said, reaching for a moment to pat her on the head. He was mindful of what she'd said the day before, however, and didn't want Francine to misconstrue their relationship so he withdrew his hand before it could reach her and bowed to her instead. "Good evening, Princess."

"Good evening, Mr. Cedric." Sofia croaked out. She then watched with a heaviness in her chest as Cedric turned and started back toward Francine. The other woman snatched up his hand, causing that heaviness to twist somewhat painfully.

When they were both gone and her door was once again closed she stood and made her way sluggishly over to her bed. She didn't want to be dramatic. She felt childish in her urge to fling herself down and sob uncontrollably but childish as it may be, it was precisely what she did. She threw herself down and clutched her pillow as she let out a wretched cry.

She felt like a stone, heavy and weighed down by her own mass, sinking down into dark, dreary depths.


	11. More of the Same

AN: *sigh* Another short dream chapter for you guys. I know it's not anything thrilling but as I've stated before, these chapters are necessary. I will have a more substantial update for you on Thursday (or perhaps tomorrow if I get impatient but I'm really shooting for Thursday.)

Thank you for your reviews! I always love to read your thoughts and theories about what is happening. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think!

* * *

 _She was walking yet again, entirely unsurprised to find herself in the same place she had been for the past three nights._

 _Unsurprised but irritated._

 _She knew what lie in store for her and while it wasn't anything drastically terrible it was still causing her exhaustion throughout the day. Of course she had no control over these dreams, so it was impossible to stop them from happening._

 _As she moved past the silver grove she spotted barefooted figures standing in ghostly white amongst the now quite grown golden trees. She realized that they were the women who had planted the gold coins to begin with. They were tending to the trees, watering them and pruning them to keep the grove healthy and strong. They didn't seem to be paying her much mind as they kept to their duties, though their whispering voices carried across the expanse and into her ears, making her feel as though there was a swarm of bees buzzing around her head._

 _She moved past them, still unable to stop herself as she moved onward toward her destination, though their voices carried on with her the entire way._

 _Her feet moved her through the diamond grove to the lake and onto the ferry which carried her across like it always did to the palace that stood waiting for her. The masked women were waiting too, eager to whisk her inside so that she could be forced to dance with yet another man._

 _These dreams were growing repetitive and she was becoming quite annoyed with how relentless they were. She was allowed no reprieve during her sleeping hours. She was always forced to dance endlessly through the night, robbing her mind of the rest it so desperately needed. To make matters worse, she couldn't recall these dreams in the waking realm which left her with little options on how to handle them._

 _She told herself inwardly that she needed to try her hardest to remember to ask Cedric about lucid dreaming. If she could perhaps take control over these dreams then maybe she could achieve some form of decent rest._

 _As she made her way into the ballroom she saw the same, familiar sight that had been appearing to her. The faceless figures watched her approach the regal woman and curtsy to her._

 _The woman welcomed her back and took her by the hand to lead her across the ballroom to a very different man._

 _Sofia looked him up and down, noting the wild look in his bright blue eyes. His hair was messy and he stood out starkly against the elegant backdrop as a figure that didn't quite fit in with his surroundings. He wore a crooked smile and a waistcoat unbuttoned at the top exposing his collar bone, which was more flesh than she'd ever seen displayed on a man._

 _She actually felt heat rise to her features._

 _Her body made a movement to a forced curtsy but she didn't get very far into it before this man grabbed her and yanked her against him closer than any of the other men had before. She blushed at the proximity as a lively tune picked up and he whirled her haphazardly through the room._

 _After the initial shock of his actions she found that it was surprisingly fun to dance so carelessly, though she still would have preferred being in control of herself._

 _As she danced with this man she repeated to herself in her mind that she needed to ask Cedric about controlling her dreams. Perhaps if she reminded herself over and over she would stand a chance at remembering it come morning._


	12. Not Giving Up Just Yet

AN: So I think we're about midway through the story at his point (if not ¾ of the way.) I know where the story is headed, I'm just unclear on how many chapters it will take to get there. There should be a resolution to this story before too long. I'm hoping to have it done before November. We'll see. :)

Thank you as always for your reviews! They definitely help keep me inspired and I love reading them! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what's on your mind by leaving a review!

* * *

Sofia opened her eyes to find that she was in her bed once more, exhausted beyond belief and sore all over. This had become the new normal for every morning and she still wasn't sure of the cause. The only thing that she was sure of was that she had a thought in her mind and it was screaming at her.

 _Ask Cedric about lucid dreams._

Normally she would have been eager to get up. Any excuse to see Cedric was a good excuse but after the gut wrenching ordeal the previous morning she found herself in no hurry.

She peeled herself from the bed and willed her aching legs into motion. She looked around for her satin slippers to find them gone but she thought little of it, deciding again that she would just use another pair from the closet.

Although she wanted nothing more than to remain in the comfort of her nightgown she felt she needed to make some effort to appear presentable. She went about her daily routine to prepare herself, finding difficulty in each task. Not only were her legs and feet sore, her arms were beginning to pain her as well.

Still, despite her discomfort she pushed her way through every task until she found herself looking as acceptable as possible for someone with such a pathetic appearance.

She then started out of her room only to find Baileywick standing there blinking down at her.

"Sofia, I was just coming to check on you. What are you doing out of bed?" Baileywick asked as he placed the back of his hand against the young woman's paler than normal forehead. "Hmm... you don't have a fever, though you should still be resting."

"I feel fine, Baileywick. Really." Sofia said with a smile before her face fell to a look of discomfort at the thought of the question she needed to ask. "Uhm, by any chance do you know if Mr. Cedric has company right now?"

"As a matter of fact, Miss Francine just left." Baileywick replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I needed to see Mr. Cedric about something but I didn't want to disturb him if he was busy." Sofia replied.

Baileywick cocked an eyebrow at the princess and gave her a knowing smile. "I've never known Cedric to be too busy for _you_ , company or no company."

"I just didn't want to intrude." Sofia said quietly.

"Well, rest assured that Cedric is quite available at the moment." Baileywick replied. "Would you like me to escort you there?"

Sofia shook her head at the offer, fearful that if Baileywick saw how much difficulty she had walking he might send her back to bed immediately. "No thank you, Baileywick. I can manage on my own."

"If you say so." Baileywick hummed, turning away from the princess.

Sofia watched the castle steward sashay off down the hall until he disappeared around the corner. She then started the long, painful walk toward Cedric's workshop. By the time she reached the top of the stairs her legs felt like they were ready to give out and send her toppling to the ground.

She raised a timid hand to knock on the door, half afraid that Francine might still be there after all. The last thing she wanted was to walk in on anything unsavory. She stood, her heart pounding in her chest as she waited for Cedric to answer. Relief filled her immediately when he pulled the door wide open and she could see that he was the only occupant in the room.

"Why are you knocking?" Cedric asked as he cocked an eyebrow at the princess. "You never knock."

"I didn't want to barge in." Sofia muttered. "I didn't want to see..."

Cedric chuckled as the princess trailed off, well aware of where her words were headed. "Rest assured, Fancy is on her way back to the village as we speak. She didn't want to let her clients down by not being there for them."

A backhanded remark about Francine letting her clients down almost made its way past Sofia's lips but a more pressing matter jumped to the forefront. " _Fancy_?"

"It's a rather charming nickname for Francine, don't you think?" Cedric said with a smile. "I think it suits her."

Sofia gritted her teeth, thinking of many things that suited Francine. A cute little nickname was not one of them. Rather than show her resentment, however, she forced a cheerful grin at the sorcerer. "It's nice."

"So, what can I do for you today?" Cedric asked. "Judging by the dark circles under your eyes you didn't exactly catch up on your sleep."

"No, I didn't." Sofia said, taking a slow, aching step into the workshop. "That's why I'm here."

Cedric watched, letting out a tsk sound at the sight of Sofia limping into the workshop. "And your legs are bothering you again, I see."

"My whole body aches." Sofia replied as she hobbled over to the nearest seat. "I must have been tossing and turning because of these dreams."

Cedric sighed, taking up his wand to go immediately to work on the princess. "It must've been quite the restless night for you if you woke up in this state. What did you dream about last night?"

Sofia paused in thought, trying her hardest to recall what had occurred in her mind through the night. No matter how hard she tried to remember, however, there seemed to be something blocking the memory from coming through. It made her head hurt just trying to think about it. "I... I can't remember."

"Nothing at all?" Cedric asked in interest.

"Nothing." Sofia answered.

Cedric looked the princess over in thought a moment before he knelt in front of her, taking one dainty leg in hand to examine it. While he was far from a doctor he had spent his fair share of time using magic to tend to the injuries in the castle. From young James' constant concussions to the occasional sprained ankle of a careless chamber maid, Cedric had seen all manner of physical ailments and he had become quite well associated with the anatomy of the human body. He knew the signs of overexertion when he saw them and that was precisely what he was seeing when he looked at the princess' leg. Her muscles were tight and spasming and her joints were swollen. This was far more than mere tossing and turning.

He had to wonder if perhaps the princess was being dishonest. He didn't know what purpose she would have to lie, but her injuries and fatigue were not characteristic of someone who had been laying in bed all night, restless sleep or no.

He couldn't help but wonder if she had been sneaking out of the castle at night. After her strange and unexpected visit to the village the other day she had been acting quite peculiar. He was _always_ invited to tag along with her whenever she ventured into Dunwiddie. In fact, he couldn't think of a time within the past five years that she had gone to the village and hadn't invited him along.

Perhaps this boy she was so infatuated with was truly who she was stealing away to see, maybe even in the middle of the night.

Though, he didn't like to think of her that way. Sofia had many secrets she often kept throughout her life but rarely did she keep secrets from _him_. The thought that she was sneaking off anywhere at night, especially to see some sort of secret lover, was far too upsetting to think about. Instead he turned his attention to healing her ailments with the use of the _restituo_ spell.

Sofia sat, watching Cedric intently as he examined her leg. There was no sense of embarrassment or panic this time. There was only a feeling of sorrow tugging at her as she stared down at him, realizing that occasions like this would likely be coming to an end very soon. Her gaze floated over him, drinking in every last second of the moment while she had the chance. He was so focused on what he was doing. She could practically feel his eyes ghosting up and down her flesh as he looked over every tiny detail of her leg. The way his fingertips held the appendage delicately as though it was fragile porcelain sent a warm feeling through her entire body at his touch. Even the way he flicked his wrist when casting the spell to heal her was enthralling and she wanted to commit it all to memory.

When he finished with her legs and stood before her their eyes locked a moment and she felt her heart flutter. She swallowed down the lump rising in her throat and averted her gaze. As much as she would have liked to drown in those eyes she knew she had more pressing matters at hand. "I need you to tell me more about lucid dreaming."

"Lucid dreaming?" Cedric asked, pausing to think on the last time they had spoken about the topic. His niece had come to him to inquire about the ethics and practicality of magic use regarding dreams. Sofia had happened to be in his workshop at the time and the conversation had quickly deteriorated between the two young women about their own dreams and their favorite types of dreams to have. He had been able to impart some small level of knowledge but the rest of his words were lost on the two chatting about their nightly delights. "What do you need to know about lucid dreaming?"

"It's when you know you're dreaming and you can control the dream... isn't it?" Sofia replied.

"Not quite." Cedric answered. "Lucid dreaming is merely the state of being in a dream and recognizing the fact that it is indeed a dream. The level of control a person has over it is irrelevant. Simply recognizing it as a dream while in the midst of it is enough to deem it as lucid."

"But a person _can_ learn to control lucid dreams, can't they?" Sofia asked hopefully.

Cedric nodded and moved around to stand behind Sofia as he began examining her arms, noting that they too seemed to be suffering some form of strain. "A person can indeed learn to control such dreams. It takes a lot of practice and diligence but it can be done."

"That sounds like it takes a lot of time." Sofia muttered, feeling somehow like time was not something she had a lot of for this matter. "Isn't there some other way?"

"You mean by magical means." Cedric said, slightly amused. He tapped Sofia's arms with his wand and uttered the _restituo_ spell before placing the instrument aside. He then moved to his stores, looking through everything in his possession until he came across a small, near empty vial of pink powder. He carted it over to the princess and held it out to her. "This is something Calista gave to me; an interesting concoction she made that allows one to take control over the dreams they're having. You merely sprinkle it on your pillow before you sleep and you'll have full jurisdiction."

"You're giving it to me?" Sofia asked, staring at the vial in shock before looking up at Cedric. "But there's barely any left. I can't possibly take it from you."

Cedric smiled and offered the princess a shrug. "I've already had my fun with it. You're the one who truly needs it. Though, I should say that it's quite potent. There looks to be enough in there for two, maybe three nights."

Sofia looked up at Cedric, a wide, grateful smile spreading its way across her face. "Thank you Mr. Cedric. This means more to me than you'll ever know."

"You're quite welcome, Princess." Cedric replied. "You know you can come to me for anything. I will always do whatever is within my power to help you."

"I know." Sofia said softly. "You're such a... s-such a good friend."

Cedric let a small, almost bashful grin come to his face at the princess' words. He placed his hand atop her head and ruffled the hair there. Then he turned from her and started over to the teapot to offer her something to drink. "Would you like some coffee?"

Sofia's stomach churned at the thought of filling it with coffee, especially when her eyes fell on the two cups used there every day, one with lip rouge smudged around its rim. She quickly shook her head and stood from the seat she had taken. "No thank you. I should probably go, actually."

"But you just got here." Cedric replied. "Usually you stick around for a lot longer but lately..." He paused and sighed, his brow furrowing as he thought over his next words. He raised his gaze to the princess and sucked in a quick breath. "Wormwood said something to me yesterday."

Sofia tensed and a feeling of paralysis washed over her whole body. She opened her mouth in an effort to speak but nothing came for quite a while before she was able to croak out a response. "Wh-what did he say?"

"Well, he certainly wouldn't want me telling you that he said any of this, so you mustn't speak of this to him." Cedric replied. "He said he's concerned for you. He said you seem unwell lately and he thinks it might have something to do with my relationship with Fancy."

"I..." Sofia blinked at Cedric in horror. "Wh-where would Wormwood get an idea like that?"

"I don't know, quite honestly." Cedric said with a small chuckle. "Perhaps it's his way of trying to get rid of her; using you to play on my emotions. But I can't help but feel that maybe there's some validity to his concerns. You haven't been staying around as long as you typically do. I... I know you have a busy life and things going on outside of this tower. I just hope that my relationship with Francine isn't causing you to pull away from me."

Sofia looked away from the sorcerer, unsure what to say in response. Wormwood had been insistent that she simply tell Cedric how she felt and doing so might actually provide some form of clarification about her elusive nature as of late but the thought of being honest with him about her feelings caused momentary panic in her chest. Instead she forced a smile and shrugged. "I've just been busy lately. It's as simple as that."

Cedric returned the princess' smile in relief. "Good. I want you to know, Sofia, that above all else you are my dearest friend. I don't ever want to lose that."

"You won't, Mr. Cedric." Sofia said quietly. She stared at the man a moment then, sorrow beginning to creep up on her. She felt as though she was about to burst into tears and she knew if she didn't excuse herself it might just happen in front of him. She motioned to the door behind her and took a step backward. "I-I really ought to go about my day now. I'll see you later."

"Maybe you could return this afternoon?" Cedric offered hopefully. "You still haven't told me about your trip to the Bizarre Bazaar."

Sofia paused, looking at Cedric and the optimistic expression on his face. Truthfully there was nothing she wanted more than to sit in his workshop and speak to him for hours upon hours about all she'd seen that day. The Bizarre Bazaar seemed like eons ago, however, and it was the last thing on her mind. Still, Cedric was asking and she didn't want to deny him. "Okay. I'll come back later."

"Wonderful." Cedric replied. "Just be sure to show up before the evening hours. Fancy will be coming to visit for dinner and I-"

"Of course." Sofia muttered. "I'll be here well before evening." She turned from the sorcerer then, unable to meet his gaze any longer. She started out of the workshop and back down the tower stairs in the direction of her room.

The walk there was littered with conflicting emotions about Cedric's desire to spend time with her. She was still important to him and that thought made her heart soar but she knew it was only a matter of time before Francine became the most important thing to him and at that point she would be cast to the wayside, a former friend that he just no longer had time for with his new wife and his new family and...

Tears began to overwhelm her face before she had even made it to the safety of her room. She couldn't find her way there fast enough.

By the time she burst through her door she was outright hysterical. She knew it was her exhaustion allowing all of this blubbering. Normally she had no problem keeping her emotions in check but without proper rest she was reduced to a weeping mess.

She draped herself across her bed and reached for some form of pillow to clutch but the sound of something at her window drew her attention away from her own sorrow. Her eyes darted to the window to see Wormwood, of all things, rapping at the glass. She sat slowly and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, blinking at the raven in disbelief. She stood and made her way over, reluctant to open the window for the more-often-than-not disagreeable avian. She knew he would only complain if she hesitated, however, so she pulled the window open and allowed him to enter.

"You need to do something." Wormwood said the instant he hopped into the princess' bedroom. "You need to march right up to Cedric's tower and tell him that you're smitten with him."

Sofia sighed and shook her head, taking a seat at the window. "I just came from the tower. I-I really don't think saying anything to Mr. Cedric is going to change how he feels about Francine."

"Try something else then!" Wormwood retorted. "Confront the woman! Tell her to back off of your man or however it is you human women compete for dominance over a man you deem to be a prize."

Sofia found Wormwood's words to be quite comical, though they still didn't bring so much as a smile to her face. She shook her head again and looked away from the raven. "Wormwood, I can't do that either. Confronting Francine is... is..." She trailed off, her brain twisting around the idea of confronting the woman. Not over Cedric, of course, though he would undoubtedly come up in the midst of it all. But what Sofia needed to confront Francine about was her conflicting fortunes. The woman was faking one if not both fortunes and Sofia wanted to get to the bottom of it.

She stood quickly, removing her satin slippers in favor of a more durable pair of shoes from her closet. When she reemerged she found Wormwood staring at her in confusion.

"Where are you going?" Wormwood asked as he drew closer to the princess.

"I'm going to confront Francine." Sofia replied.

"Splendid, I'm coming as well." Wormwood said, flapping his way up to Sofia's shoulder.

"No." Sofia reached up and nudged the raven from her shoulder. "This is something I need to do alone. If we both go Francine will feel like she's being bombarded. That's not how I want to handle this. You just go and keep Mr. Cedric company for me."

Wormwood let out a disappointed sigh and ruffled his feathers. "Oh, very well. Though I would have liked very much to pluck her vocal cords straight from her throat; the noisy wretch"

"Which is precisely why you're not coming." Sofia replied. "Now go."

"Fine." Wormwood said irritably. "Though should the desire strike you, those dainty little hands of yours might fit quite nicely down her throat if you choose to yank them out yourself."

Sofia let out an annoyed huff at the raven's words but didn't dignify them with a response. He seemed to get the message much clearer this time as he took flight out her window in the direction of Cedric's tower.

She then made her away out of her room, not letting anything other than pure determination for the truth guide her on her way.


	13. The Truth or Something Beautiful

AN: I was going to post this tomorrow but you know me... I lack patience.

I love reading all your reviews! Seeing your comments about how Sofia needs to follow Wormwood's advice gave me the giggles. That awkward moment when an asshole raven starts dishing out love advice for selfish reasons and it's the best damn love advice the heroine of the story gets... I'm still giggling.

So I don't want to give too much away in the author's note but just keep in mind with this chapter that Sofia is going on four nights without sleep and she is extremely exhausted emotionally and mentally. That's all I'll say. ;)

Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Pretty, pretty please let me know what you think about it by leaving a review! I would appreciate it. :)

* * *

Sofia felt her nerves in the pit of her stomach. They were twisting and turning and knotting up within her and making her feel ill. It was an understandable sensation. She was about to confront the woman who was dating the man she was in love with.

She stepped out of the carriage she had employed to bring her and up to the vardo, finding the structure more menacing now than the last time she had been there. Her hand raised, trembling a bit as she knocked on the door. That same deep voice came from within, calling her to enter. Though it was deeper than what she'd heard from Francine lately she recognized it immediately as the woman's voice, simply masked by lower octaves.

She stepped into the vardo to find it the same as last time; décor befitting of what one would expect of a fortune teller, though Sofia had to wonder if it was all as counterfeit as the woman's fortunes.

There was a moment of debate on whether or not she should take a seat before she decided to remain standing for the duration of the confrontation. It seemed silly but a bit of long forgotten advice from James about never allowing oneself to be vulnerable in the face of the enemy popped into her head.

Her eyes were drawn to the curtain behind the fortune telling table as Francine appeared in the garb she wore as Fortuna. Underneath the thick, darkened eyebrows and heavy make up the other woman's eyes widened in recognition before a somewhat nervous smile crossed her face. "Welcome back, cherub. I've been expecting you. Have you come back to Madame Fortuna to hear more tidings from the spirits about your future?"

"Francine, I know that it's you." Sofia said calmly.

Francine reached up hesitantly and pulled the wig she wore from her head, placing it aside with a sigh. "I suspected you might."

Sofia watched as Francine took a seat at the table and gestured to the chair across from her. The princess dropped her guard and stepped cautiously forward. She pulled the chair out and sat, looking Francine over curiously. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"You're here over Cedric, I assume." Francine replied.

"No, that's not why I..." Sofia trailed off, pausing in thought at the woman's words. "Wait, why would you think I'm here about Mr. Cedric?"

"He's why you came the first time, isn't he?" Francine asked, though it was less of a question and more of an accusation.

Sofia blinked at Francine widely, unsure what to say. The truth would likely be the best she could offer so she gave a small nod in response. "Yes, I did originally come here because I was curious about you after your first date with Mr. Cedric. He told me about the fortune you gave him, about seeing him married to an auburn haired woman, and I-"

Francine interrupted the princess' explanation with a burst of laughter. "And did you think I was talking about _you_?"

Sofia looked at Francine in shock, an almost cruel tone in the older woman's voice. "I-I..."

"Look, Cedric might be completely oblivious but I'm _not_." Francine said with a scowl. "It's painfully obvious, this little crush you have on him, and clearly you don't want him to know. I'm guessing that's why you didn't tell him I gave you two conflicting fortunes."

Sofia's gaze narrowed on Francine and she gripped the arms of the chair she sat in. "Why _did_ you give me two conflicting fortunes? Especially if you suspected that I knew you were Fortuna all along?"

"Because I couldn't have you harboring this pathetic little hope that you and Cedric would find your way together. I only gave you that first fortune because I had no idea who you were or who you were after. I saw the ring on your finger and I knew what it meant so I told you what you wanted to hear. Customers are always more likely to keep coming back for services when you tell them what they want to hear." Francine replied.

The princess' brow furrowed, anger welling up within her at Francine's explanation. "And the second fortune?"

Francine smiled and shrugged. "When Cedric offered for me to read your fortune and you didn't tell him you'd already been to see me I realized immediately that you didn't want him to know. It only confirmed what I already suspected; that you have feelings you're trying to keep hidden from him. And my dear, sweet Ceddy seemed to have such a vested interest in your happily ever after. I didn't like that. So I gave you the happiest second fortune I could muster with the intention of appeasing him and him alone."

"Weren't you worried I might tell him?" Sofia asked in disbelief.

"Tell him what? That you, like some obsessive little school girl, went to a vardo in the woods seeking to find the woman he's involved with to... what, exactly? Scope out the competition?" Francine chuckled and waved the idea away. "Heavens, no I wasn't worried. I knew you couldn't expose me over the conflicting fortunes without exposing yourself. A pretty young princess pining away for a man far older than her who happens to be a glorified servant in the castle... it doesn't get much more pathetic than that. I know you can't risk letting anyone find out."

Sofia scowled and clenched her fists at her sides. "What I feel for Mr. Cedric is _not_ pathetic!"

"Isn't it?" Francine retorted. "Princess, you could have _any_ man you want in this world. Kings, princes, dukes... hell, even emperors. There are men who could offer you riches beyond your wildest dreams and yet here you are, sitting face to face with me in some form of rivalry over the _royal sorcerer_ when you should be embracing your lot in life. Do you know how many women would kill to be in your position? You could have wealth, fame and power far outreaching what a mere royal sorcerer can provide. Why don't you go out and get it and leave Cedric and his chattels to me?"

Sofia's fists tightened, her fingernails digging into the flesh of her palms in a way that was terribly painful but also easily ignored in the face of her fury. "You're an unbelievably awful person."

"And you're a demure little girl who's barely capable of wiping her own nose without someone's assistance." Francine replied with a smirk. "Cedric told me you're absolutely helpless. You're always in his workshop seeking help for even the simplest of tasks. Do you think he would really even want someone like that? Someone so incapable-"

Sofia bolted up from her seat and reached across the table with a wide, instinctive gesture, her open palm colliding with Francine's face in a loud smack. The two women stared at each other wide eyed a moment before the princess let the glare return to her face. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Without another word Sofia turned and exited the vardo, storming angrily up to the carriage. She climbed in and directed the driver to take her back to the castle.

As she sat in the cushioned seat of the carriage she stared down at her hand in a mixture of awe and shame. She was against violence, especially petty violence, and nothing seemed more petty to her in that moment than two women squabbling over a man's affection. Conversely, the vibration she felt in her whole arm and the sting of flesh pinkened by her impulsive act filled her with a strange sense of pride.

She tried not to let herself think on it too much. After all, there were much more pressing matters at hand. She needed to think on what she would say to Cedric. _Something_ needed to be said to him, though she didn't know what.

The carriage ride seemed to pass far too quickly for her to gather her words, as did the walk from the courtyard to Cedric's tower. She had no idea what she might say to him as she stood outside the workshop, collecting her breath for the nerves that were rattling around inside her. Hesitantly she tried the door and it was of course unlocked. Why wouldn't it be? He was expecting her, though he likely wasn't expecting anything else that was accompanying her.

She opened the door slowly and stepped in, finding Cedric near his potions. Their eyes met and he smiled and her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. She gave him an uneasy smile in return and stepped further into the room. "Mr. Cedric, we need to talk."

"Yes, the Bizarre Bazaar. Tell me everything." Cedric said, putting aside his current concoction to give the princess his undivided attention.

"That's not what I want to talk about, actually." Sofia said quietly, wringing her hands together in uncertainty. "I... I want to talk about Francine."

Cedric cocked a curious eyebrow at the young woman and stopped a few short feet from her. "You want to talk about Francine? What about her?"

"Mr. Cedric, what if Francine really isn't who you think she is?" The princess asked hesitantly.

Cedric looked at Sofia in interest, intrigued but also troubled by her question. "What do you mean?"

"What if you were right about her to begin with? What if she really is just a charlatan?" Sofia posed.

A small snicker fell from Cedric's lips and he lowered his head. "This is about that fortune she gave you, isn't it? Princess, I know it wasn't exactly what you wanted to hear but-"

"What?" Sofia shook her head, her brow furrowing. "Mr. Cedric, this has nothing to do with the fortune. Well, I suppose it does in a small way. But it's not what you're thinking. She-"

"Sofia..." Cedric stepped forward and reached up to place his hands on the princess' shoulders. "I know you had your heart set on that boy. Hearing that it won't work out for you is unpleasant, believe me, I know. Accepting the reality of it is going to take some time and it's certainly going to be painful but you're going to get through it. You have your family and friends, you have me and you even have Francine. We'll all be there for you."

Sofia stared up at the sorcerer, the kind expression on his face causing her more sorrow than anything. She inhaled sharply, reluctant to ask a question she knew she needed to. "D-do you love her, Mr. Cedric?"

Cedric blinked at Sofia in confusion, caught off guard by her question. "What?"

"Francine." Sofia said quietly. "Do you love her?"

Cedric let out a small, nervous laugh and shook his head in response. "Of course I don't love her. We've only known each other a short time."

"But you like her a lot and you probably feel like you could grow to love her. " Sofia said, looking back at Cedric calmly. "Do you think she feels the same about you?"

"I... wh-what are you getting at, Princess?" Cedric asked, looking the young woman over curiously.

"Do you get the feeling that Francine genuinely likes you too?" Sofia continued. "That she's dating you because she _actually_ likes you and thinks that she could fall in love with you?"

Cedric took a step back from Sofia, shifting his hands from her shoulders to his hips. "What are you asking?"

Sofia let out an uncomfortably sigh and averted her gaze from the man's intense stare. "I... I just can't help but wonder if maybe Francine's heart is in the wrong place. M-maybe it isn't your love and adoration she's after. Maybe it's your position."

A noise resembling a scoff ejected from Cedric's mouth and he looked at the princess as though she was speaking madness. "You think Francine is out to replace me as the royal sorcerer?"

"No, I..." Sofia grumbled in exasperation and lowered her head, finding no way to delicately speak what she needed to say. "I don't think Francine likes you at all. I think she just wants to marry you because you're the royal sorcerer."

"What?" Cedric stared at Sofia in shock, taking another step back from her. "Is that really what you think?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cedric. I know you like her but I don't think she's interested in you that way. She only wants what you can offer her; wealth, fame and power." Sofia kept her eyes downcast, unable to meet the man's gaze after delivering such a harsh reality to him.

"Unbelievable." Cedric muttered, eyes burrowing into the princess despite that she wasn't returning his gaze. "So what was all that the other day? Just an act?"

"I'm afraid so." Sofia whispered, cringing at the not-so-subtle pain in Cedric's voice.

"So everything you said about me being a wonderful man and having so much to offer a woman... that was what, exactly? Pretty lies?" Cedric growled.

Sofia's head snapped up and she looked at Cedric in confusion. "What? Mr. Cedric, what are you-"

"You don't think I have more to give a woman than what my position as the royal sorcerer grants me?" Cedric asked, suppressing the tremble in his voice. "You think I'm only worth the title I carry?"

"No!" Sofia shook her head and stepped toward Cedric sadly. "That isn't it at all!"

"Then what?" Cedric snipped. "You think Francine is too pretty for me? I mean, you certainly wouldn't be the _only_ person to think that but I never thought you of all people would be so shallow."

"That isn't it either!" Sofia cried out.

"Then what is it?" Cedric asked coldly. "What the hell is wrong with me that you can't picture Francine being genuinely interested in me?"

Sofia shook her head again, tears rising to her eyes at Cedric's anger with her. "Nothing! There's nothing wrong with you at all, Mr. Cedric! It's Francine. She's just a terrible person."

Cedric chuckled, raising his hand to his head as he looked Sofia over. "You know, she tried telling me that she felt as though you didn't like her. I didn't believe it. _No, certainly not Sofia..._ but I suppose that you've gone and proven me wrong, haven't you?"

Sofia looked up at Cedric in disbelief, her heart aching far worse than it ever had. His words cut through her like a dagger, shredding every ounce of resolve she had left. Her body felt as weak as her mind, trembling and vulnerable in the face of everything as tears began pouring down her cheeks. "M-Mr. Cedric-"

"I should have known it was too good to last. I was too happy. _Something_ had to come along and ruin it. I just never thought it would be you, Sofia. I never thought you would be so... so damn callow." Cedric said angrily.

Sofia's breath caught in her throat and her form went rigid. She stared at Cedric in hurt, unable to fully process any of what was happening in that moment. It couldn't be real. Cedric couldn't really be glaring at her in rage simply because she had tried to warn him about Francine. That would all be far too horrible for reality.

But after a moment of staring at the sorcerer, neither moving or recanting anything they had said, reality began to sink in for the princess. Cedric _was_ furious about her words against Francine and he was not shy about showing it.

Finally she was able to take a few, deep breaths and compose herself enough to offer a rebuttal. "You're a fool, Mr. Cedric."

Cedric looked at the princess in surprise, her reply not what he was expecting. He'd expected more pleading with him to see things her way or even more tears perhaps, but certainly not this. "E-excuse me?"

"You're a fool. You have two perfectly good eyes and yet you can't seem to be bothered to look at what is right in front of you!" Sofia retorted, growing a bit angry as well. "Francine is out for herself and herself alone. Even Wormwood can see it. It seems like you're the only one who can't."

Cedric blinked at Sofia, watching in shock as the princess turned and started away from him. He was annoyed with her beyond belief and he wasn't about to let her leave with the last word. "Y-you're wrong about her, Sofia! I'll prove it."

"I invite you to try." Sofia snapped, though she didn't bother to look back at Cedric. She merely continued out the door, pausing only a moment to speak one last thing. "For your sake, I hope you're right."

* * *

AN #2: Full chapter title is "Do You Want the Truth or Something Beautiful?" which is taken from Paloma Faith's song of the same name. It works nicely for this story, particularly this chapter, and it's worth a listen if you'd like musical accompaniment.


	14. The Dream and the Nightmare

AN: So I'm sure you can see from the _italics_ below that this is a dream chapter. You might be looking at it and thinking, "C, this is an awfully long word count for one of the dream chapters..." and you would be right, dear reader. You would be right.

*evil eyebrow wiggle*

Anyway, thank you all for your reviews so far! They definitely help keep me motivated when I fall into the occasional writing rut. I should have another update for you on Wednesday. Pretty, pretty please let me know what you think about this chapter and enjoy!

* * *

 _When she took her first footsteps forward she turned her head in either direction. Finally she could see something other than what had been placed directly ahead of her. She was standing outside the grove of silver trees looking back and forth in awe. There was absolute nothingness all around her. To her left, to her right and even behind her there was simply nothing more than miles upon miles of white, dusty surface with a black, starry sky as a backdrop._

 _She halted in her footsteps and for the first time since these dreams had started she felt a sense of control. She looked down at her hands and then at the rest of herself. She was dressed in a gown, elaborate and jeweled and remarkably beautiful. It was identical to one she knew hung in her closet, tucked away for a special occasion and yet to be worn. It made sense that she was dressed this way given that she knew her ultimate destination was the ballroom where she had been forced to dance for the past four nights._

 _As curious as she was about this strange place she was far more curious about the residents. She knew precisely where to find them so she carried on as she would have if she'd had no control, through the golden grove and diamond grove to the lake with the awaiting ferry. It was all the same, though it felt very different given that she was in charge of every step she took._

 _She tried not to alert the masked women to any differences in her constitution as the ferry docked at the palace and they whisked her through the grounds toward the ballroom. After all, she had many questions and those questions weren't meant for servants._

 _When she reached the ballroom she tried her hardest to keep her eyes forward despite the urge to truly take everything in. She'd never been able to really look at her surroundings before and she was terribly curious but she supposed that it could wait. There would be time to look around later. Addressing those who kept meeting her here nightly seemed like a far more pressing matter._

 _The regal looking woman approached like she did every night, masked and hiding far more than just the features of her face. Sofia curtsied to her, as was expected of her but when the woman reached for her hand the princess withdrew it and took a step back._

 _Gasps flew around the room and whispers started immediately. Their hum was obnoxious as always but not enough to distract her from the task at hand._

 _She stared up at the woman in silence a moment before vocalizing the question she intended to ask. "Who are you?"_

 _More gasps and even louder voices scattered throughout the crowd. Sofia watched unblinking as the woman reached up and removed the mask from her face. Steely gray eyes locked on the princess' gaze and she knew immediately that she was staring at one of the Moon Maidens she had met only a handful of days before._

" _I am known as Selene, Empress of the Moon." The woman replied, casting Sofia a small smile. "Though you may know me as Zelenia."_

" _Am... am I on the moon?" Sofia asked, looking around her in a bit of panic as those masked figures in the ballroom began removing their masks one by one. They were all staring at her, faces pale as their surroundings and painted with confusion. She recognized Neoma in the crowd as she approached the empress, ready to assist her._

" _Your place here is merely an astral projection aided by the ring on your finger." Zelenia replied. "Your body is safe. Only your soul has made the journey here."_

" _So I'm... this is..." Sofia looked down at herself, a mere astral form despite that she was quite certain she could feel things going on around her. She looked back up at Zelenia in confusion. "Why am I here?"_

" _Why, my sweet girl, don't you remember?" Zelenia asked. "You have been coming here to our palace as a guest of honor to partake in our grand celebration."_

 _Sofia paused in thought, curious about just what celebration she was attending. She decided to ask as much, determined to get to the bottom of these intrusive dreams. "What exactly am I here to celebrate?"_

" _One of my sons is to be married." Zelenia answered._

" _Congratulations." Sofia said, giving the woman a small smile. "I'm happy for you and I'm very honored to have been included in your celebration. But I must say, these dreams are beginning to take a toll on my health. I'm not resting and I wake daily with aches and pains from dancing all evening. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask that you no longer bring me here."_

" _Oh, but I can't do that." Zelenia replied. "We can't possibly have the celebration without you, Princess Sofia. You're our guest of honor."_

 _Sofia curtsied to Zelenia and bowed her head. "As I said, Your Imperial Majesty, I'm very honored to be included in all of this. Still, I must insist that-"_

" _You must insist nothing." Zelenia replied. "After all, you are indebted to me."_

" _Indebted?" Sofia blinked up at Zelenia in shock at the woman's words. "What do you mean?"_

" _You owe me a debt for items that you purchased with insufficient funds." Zelenia answered. "You have been repaying that debt every night since its incurrence."_

 _Sofia took a step back, looking the empress up and down in awe. "Th-that's what these dreams are? Payment for that powder I bought?"_

" _And the ring." Zelenia reminded her._

" _Then take the ring! I don't want it!" Sofia shouted, tugging at the crystal band on her finger. It didn't budge, however, and she realized that was due to the fact that this was only her astral form and the ring on her finger was merely a projection as well. "The ring doesn't even work."_

 _Zelenia cocked an eyebrow at the princess in interest. "Doesn't it? It is guiding your wandering heart here, is it not?"_

" _But this isn't where I want to be!" Sofia cried out. "I... I want to be with Mr. Cedric."_

" _Your sorcerer friend." Zelenia said, recalling the name of the man the princess had mentioned upon their first meeting. "But my dear, he is nothing but a mere sorcerer. You are a princess. Surely you would do better to find someone who can offer you more than the life of a sorcerer's wife."_

 _Sofia glared at Zelenia and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're just as shallow as Francine. Do you think I give a damn about being a sorcerer's wife? I love him! I would take him any way I could have him!"  
_

" _Unfortunately for you that is no longer an option." Zelenia replied quietly. "Now, why don't we return to this evening's entertainment? You shall dance with-"_

" _No!" Sofia roared, glaring at the empress. "I will not dance another waltz! I'm in control now and I will not dance any longer! I'm leaving!"_

 _Without another word Sofia turned and ran from the ballroom. She could hear Zelenia shout something to her, or perhaps it was to someone else. She didn't stop to find out. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her along the same path the masked maidens always brought her. The ferry was there floating in the spot where it had dropped her off so she climbed aboard and shoved off the dock._

 _The boat carried her slowly across the lake in the direction that she had come from. When she finally reached the other side some time later she leapt from the vessel and bolted for the diamond grove, reaching up to snap a twig as she ran past. She did the same with a golden twig and finally a silver one before stopping on the edge of the grove to peer out at the sun's rays shining in the distance, blinding and unfiltered by atmosphere._

 _Somewhere out there was her home, the earth, waiting for her return._

 _She clenched the twigs tightly in one hand and closed her eyes to take a deep, long breath. She then let it out slowly and did her best to will herself awake._

" _Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!"_

…

Sofia's eyes snapped open and she found herself standing in the middle of her room dressed in full formal attire aside from the satin slippers on her feet. Her eyes widened in shock to find three twigs clutched in her hand, one of silver, one of gold and one of diamond. She was confused about how they had gotten into her possession but she didn't stop long to think about it. She knew this must have something to do with her dreams.

Without a moment of hesitation she bolted from her room in the direction of Cedric's workshop. As she hurried along she wondered if Francine would be there, though she quickly concluded that she didn't care. This was far more important than any petty squabble between them.

Still, she didn't want to intrude on something she couldn't stomach seeing so when she finally reached the workshop she pressed her ear to the door. If Wormwood was at all correct in his complaints about the woman, Sofia should have no hard time hearing Francine if they were in the midst of nightly activities.

There was stark silence on the other side so she let herself in to find the workshop empty.

But the room wasn't just devoid of life. It was devoid of nearly everything. The shelves had been cleared of their stores and books, the potion table was missing its vials, retorts and flasks, even his main work space was vacant of its usual clutter. _Everything_ that belonged to Cedric was gone from the room.

Panic filled her as she called for Cedric and started toward his chamber. "Mr. Cedric! Mr. Cedric!"

"He's gone." Wormwood said, sailing down from the rafters to land on the sorcerer's former desk. "What the hell did you say to him?"

Sofia snapped her gaze to Wormwood and she heard his question but the words he'd said just prior were replaying over and over like a loop in her head. "Wh-what do you mean he's gone?"

"I mean he packed up shop, penned a letter of resignation to your father and left." Wormwood replied. "What did you say to him?"

"H-he resigned?" Sofia muttered, falling against the wall for support as she began heaving for breath. "He... he..."

Wormwood scowled at the princess and her lack of attention to him. He could see she was becoming near hysterical and seemed on the verge of hyperventilating. "Answer my question you imbecile. What the hell did you say to him to cause all of this?"

"I..." Sofia looked to Wormwood, her already sunken heart sinking deeper at his words. "I caused all of this? I'm the reason that he left?"

"That's what I'm trying to determine." Wormwood replied in irritation. "What did you say to him?"

Sofia sucked in a deep, shuttering breath and tried to think back on her words to Cedric. The whole conversation came flooding back to her, harsh tones and all, sending a wretched shiver through her body. "I-I tried to warn him about Francine. I told him I didn't think she loved him, that I thought she was only interested in him because of his position as the royal sorcerer."

Wormwood groaned, throwing one wing up to bury his face. "That was incredibly stupid. You of all people should know his ego is fragile. Naturally he took it the wrong way, I assume?"

"Yes." Sofia rasped out. "I tried to tell him I didn't mean it the way he was taking it but he wouldn't listen. He was so angry at me."

"And _me_." Wormwood replied. "You threw my name under the wagon as well."

"I just wanted him to realize that I wasn't the only person who saw what Francine is trying to do." Sofia said quietly. "I'm so sorry, Wormwood. I didn't mean to make him mad at you too."

"Oh, I'm quite used to him being cross with me." Wormwood replied. "I know he'll be over it shortly. What worries me isn't so much that he left the castle but that he's taken everything with him. He has stormed off on one of these tantrums before but it was never anything quite this drastic."

Sofia looked at Wormwood in concern, clenching her fists tightly. "How long do you think he'll be gone?"

"I don't think he'll be returning any time soon. You know as well as I do how stubbornly prideful he is." Wormwood answered. "Not to mention that I overheard him speaking to the castle steward. He's already secured a replacement."

"A... a replacement?" Sofia slumped slowly to the ground, burying her face in the fabric of the gown she wore. Tears began to overwhelm her and she didn't know what she could do to stop them. She was quite certain that she would cry forever. At least, that was how she felt. In reality she knew that time would eventually dry up her tears, though it may never end her sorrow. "Wormwood?"

Wormwood blinked down at the princess in silence a moment before hopping down from his perch and over to the grief stricken young woman. "Yes, Princess?"

"He's never coming back, is he?" Sofia managed to rasp out before she could choke on the very idea of her words.

Wormwood sighed heavily and shook his head, looking up at Sofia in disappointment. "I'm afraid not, Princess."

Sofia wrapped her arms around herself, in an effort to control the sobs that were threatening to violently rack her body. She had never felt more wretched in her life and she wanted nothing more than to crawl inside of herself and disappear. This was all her fault; that was the only thought that kept repeating itself over and over in her mind.

She had no idea how she was going to fix it.


	15. In Time Everything Will Be Alright

AN: Oh my goodness, you guys are simply the best. I _loved_ seeing the mixed reactions to Cedric's departure in the reviews. All of your reviews always make me smile but I particularly enjoyed the remarks on the previous chapter.

I should have at least one more update for you this week, either Friday or Saturday. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you're thinking/feeling about it by leaving me a review! I would greatly appreciate it!

* * *

Sofia awoke to the sound of voices outside the door. She opened her eyes but when she looked around she realized immediately that she was not in her room. She had fallen asleep on the floor of Cedric's workshop. She pushed herself up on one arm and rubbed her eyes to clear her vision.

Memories of her conversation with Wormwood the night before flashed through her mind, reminding her of all the inner turmoil she was experiencing. Cedric was gone, it was all her fault, she might never get to see him again. She looked around the bare room, tears stinging at her eyes just at the sight. She couldn't stay there anymore.

Sitting up was difficult but not nearly as difficult as willing herself to stand.

She was still clothed in her ornate gown, though it looked now like it had seen far better days. She couldn't begin to imagine the lecture she might get from Amber about the condition of the dress if her sister saw it. Though, given everything else going on at the moment, such a lecture seemed like a welcome distraction.

The princess took a few meandering steps forward before pausing to rub more sleep and fresh tears from her eyes. That was when the door to the workshop opened and for a split second the hope that Cedric had returned shot through her. When she raised her gaze she did indeed see a familiar face standing there, though it was only Baileywick.

"Sofia, what are you doing here?" Baileywick asked as he entered the room swiftly to approach the princess. "And why are you wearing your best gown?"

"I..." Sofia blinked more tears away and shook her head. "I don't know."

"I suppose you've heard the peculiar news." Baileywick said with a heavy sigh. "Cedric has tendered his resignation."

Sofia lowered her head and nodded slowly. "Yes."

Baileywick looked over the sorrow on the young woman's face. He knew what she must be feeling, though he couldn't be so bold as to speak such things out loud. Instead he offered her a small smile. "I know it's disappointing but I think you'll be pleased to meet his replacement."

"Nobody could replace him." Sofia whispered.

"I couldn't agree more!" Calista chimed as she entered the workshop, charming her bags and trunks to follow behind her. "But I'm going to do my best."

"Calista..." Sofia felt a small sense of relief at seeing the young woman enter the room. Calista was certainly not Cedric but she was his niece and that meant she was a connection to him that Sofia might not have had otherwise. She stepped forward and pulled the younger woman into a hug. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too! From the looks of it I have a lot of work ahead of me." Calista said, pulling back from the embrace to look Sofia over. "You look like you haven't slept in days."

Sofia nodded, raising her hands to her face. "I know, I look wretched."

"Nothing I can't fix." Calista said with a smile. "I just need to unpack some things and I can fix you right up."

"I'll help." Sofia offered.

"Sofia..." Baileywick said softly. "I'm more than happy to leave you to do as you see fit but I was hoping I might speak with you a moment."

Sofia blinked at Baileywick, caught off guard by his request. She nodded and stepped toward the exit, the castle steward following her out the door. "What the matter, Baileywick?"

"I haven't spoken a word to either of your parents yet but there's something that concerns me, Sofia." Baileywick paused and pointed down to the slippers on Sofia's feet. "Violet has found all the torn up slippers you've hidden under your bed."

"Wh-what?" Sofia looked at Baileywick in confusion. "Torn up slippers?"

"Several pairs." Baileywick replied. "She brought them to me. They look as though they've been worn through in several places. I asked her not to say anything until I could speak to you about the matter. I have to ask, where have you been wearing those slippers for them to be in such a condition?"

Sofia stared up at the castle steward with eyes wide in uncertainty. "Baileywick, I... I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sofia, I want you to feel that you can tell me. If it's something you want to keep hidden from your parents I understand." Baileywick stared down at the princess, hoping she would give him something to work with. "Does this have anything to do with Cedric's resignation?"

"No!" Sofia rasped out defensively. "H-how can you even ask me something like that?"

Baileywick winced at the princess' reaction, the pain evident in her voice. "I only ask because... well, you're _here_ dressed like _this_. I don't want to overstep my boundaries but I can't help but wonder if perhaps there is more to Cedric's resignation than the excuse he gave the king. If there's something-"

"There was nothing between Mr. Cedric and me." Sofia spoke quietly. "There never was and there was never going to be. I don't know why those slippers were under my bed or where they came from but it has nothing to do with Mr. Cedric. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to help Calista make herself at home."

Baileywick let out a disappointed sigh and lowered his head. "Very well, Sofia. I'll leave you ladies to it."

"Thank you." Sofia said curtly, turning back into the workshop. Once she was inside she closed the door and pressed her back against it, letting out a small breath.

"Hey..." Calista looked to Sofia in concern and stepped toward the older woman. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine." Sofia replied. "Never better."

Calista crossed her arms over her chest and cocked an eyebrow at the princess. "You know, you can lie to the castle steward but you can't lie to me. What's going on?"

Sofia looked at Calista, the woman staring at her with knowing hazel eyes that looked just a bit too much like Cedric's. She peeled her body from the door and moved over to the potion table, now stacked high with Calista's belongings, and rested her head upon it. "I've made a terrible mistake."

Calista stepped closer to Sofia and reached out to place her hand on the other woman's shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Sofia croaked out. "But I probably should anyhow."

Caiista offered a kind smile and patted Sofia's back. "What's going on?"

"I feel like everything is falling apart, Calista." Sofia replied. "I haven't been sleeping well. In fact, I think I've been dreaming, though I can't remember what about. All I know is that I wake up every morning feeling physically exhausted and mentally drained and nothing can seem to stop it."

"Wasn't there something Uncle Ceddy could do?" Calista asked curiously. "A few spells should fix you right up."

"But those are only bandages over the real problem." Sofia replied. "I need to get to the bottom of what is causing me to wake exhausted every morning. Last night was the first real bit of sleep I think I've gotten in days and it was spent on the workshop floor!"

Calista drew back, cupping her hands together as she looked Sofia up and down. "About that... why were you here?"

"I came to speak to Mr. Cedric but..." Sofia trailed off, looking around for Wormwood to find the avian missing. She sucked in a deep breath and looked at Calista hopefully. "Did Mr. Cedric say how long he would be gone? Is it just for a few weeks? A few months, maybe?"

Calista looked around at her belongings in discomfort. "Sofia, I wouldn't have moved all my things here for only a few months. Uncle Ceddy made it sound as though he was looking for someone to fill the position permanently. Of course I jumped at the chance but... it bothers me, to be honest. I thought he loved it here. I don't know why he would leave, especially on such short notice. Did anything happen that you know of?"

Sofia groaned and covered her face with her hands. "I happened."

Calista watched the princess in interest, expecting an explanation for her remark but when there didn't come one she decided to press the matter. "Care to elaborate on that?"

Sofia raised her gaze to the sorceress before turning it downward in shame. "I... I said something far more harshly than I should have and I think that's why he left."

"What?" Calista's brow furrowed at Sofia's words. "What could you have possibly said to Uncle Ceddy that would make him resign?"

"I told him that the woman he's seeing is only interested in him because he's the royal sorcerer." Sofia said, cringing at the idea of how the younger woman would react.

Calista couldn't help the bubble of laughter that came from her throat. She looked at Sofia, doing her best to stifle the humor she found in the princess' words. "And you think what exactly? That he quit just to prove you wrong?"

"I don't know." Sofia said sadly. "Maybe. Probably. He... he really likes her, Calista."

"So what?" Calista said. "You're probably right about her. She's more than likely a castle crawler."

"A-a what?" Sofia asked in awe of the strange new term.

"A castle crawler; a woman, or in some cases a man, who goes from royal sorcerer to royal sorcerer in the hopes of worming their way into living at the castle. Most royal sorcerers in the dating game are privy to that sort of thing. Of course, Uncle Ceddy has never really been interested in the dates Grandma Winnie sends him on so it stands to reason he might not be aware." Calista shrugged and smiled. "But now that he's resigned I'm sure that woman will reveal herself for the castle crawler she is. Once that happens Uncle Ceddy will probably come home and beg for his position back and I'll have moved all these things here for nothing."

Sofia looked at Calista, a new feeling of hope welling up inside her. It was quickly dashed, however, by dark thoughts in her mind. "But what if nothing changes? What if they stay together despite his resignation?"

"Well, then I guess that means she actually likes him and we don't have anything to worry about." Calista offered with a smile but her smile fell when she saw the look that flashed across Sofia's face. The princess appeared distraught and heartbroken as she buried her face in her hands once more and began to tremble. "S-Sofia?"

"I should have told him." Sofia rasped as sobs began to shake her body. "I should have told him while I still had the chance."

"Told him what?" Calista asked softly.

"E-everything..." Sofia whispered.

Calista watched the princess in concern for a moment, worried about her friend and the state she was in. She reached out and put her hand on the older woman's back once more in an effort to comfort her. "Everything will be alright, Sofia. You just have to give it some time."


	16. A New Day Will Rise

AN: That awkward moment when you realize you've been spelling a character's name wrong this entire time because your word processor tells you that's how it spelled so you have to go back and fix it in every story you've ever written because you're particular like that. *sigh*

Anyway, I'm not sure when the next update will be but I'm shooting for Wednesday. This chapter comes to you today after some extreme edits (which is why it wasn't posted yesterday.) I unfortunately had to cut some stuff I really liked but it just didn't work for the flow of the story. I think it will be better for it.

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. I would appreciate it so, so much!

* * *

Cedric let out a heavy sigh as he flopped backward onto Francine's slightly less than comfortable mattress. His chest felt heavy and his heart physically ached, though that could have simply been the result of its erratic pounding after his vigorous sex session with the woman.

He stared up at the vardo roof overhead, thoughts running rampant through his mind but he found that none of them even slightly related to the beautiful woman who was snuggling her warm, nude body up against his. He could feel her twirling her fingers in his hair but it was no distraction from the barrage of musings that were dashing about in his head.

He couldn't shake Sofia's grief stricken face from the forefront of his mind. Seeing her standing there with tears overwhelming her face was one of the most uncomfortable things he'd had to deal with as of late. He never liked to see her upset, especially under the circumstances where he was involved. For the past fifteen years he had done everything within his power to insure he never had to see her cry and now he had been the one to cause her tears.

The thought of what she must be feeling right now was almost too much to bear. Surely she had awakened to find him missing. _Someone_ would have told her, be it Baileywick, Wormwood or Calista. Somebody must have mentioned something to her and she had to know by now that he had resigned.

Perhaps it was foolish but there was a small part of him that thought she would follow. Stubborn of a young woman as she was, surely she would seek him out, pound on the door and demand that he return home. He supposed that she might do just as much, hoped for it even, though that hadn't been the case. It was disappointing that she hadn't come but the theories about why she hadn't were downright depressing. Either she was too distraught over the entire ordeal to react or she outright didn't care.

He didn't know which was worse.

Though, he was still holding out hope that perhaps she might show up. It was later in the evening but the sun was still a few hours from setting. There was still time.

Of course she had been going to bed earlier than ever. Chances were that she was well on her way to the realm of dreams leaving any cares she may have had about him far behind. At the thought of her dreaming, however, his breath hitched in momentary panic.

"What's wrong, darling?" Francine cooed as she reached up to place her hand against Cedric's face.

"Sofia..." Cedric muttered, his brow furrowing at the way it nearly pained his lips to speak her name. "She'll be going to bed soon."

"And you already dealt with her little dream problem. There's nothing else you can offer her." Francine replied. "She's your niece's problem now."

Cedric cast a glance at Francine, disliking the way she referred to Sofia as a problem, though he knew she likely didn't mean it as he was taking it. "Calista is very capable and she may have blazed the trail for magic use in the way of dreams but-"

"But nothing, darling." Francine continued. "Your niece is perfectly equipped to deal with the princess' issue, far better than you are. This is her specialty. Your talents are... better suited elsewhere."

Cedric allowed Francine to pull him into a lusty kiss but the woman's forceful tongue in his mouth didn't remove Sofia from his mind. He pulled back and looked at Francine with a sigh. "Do you think I made a mistake leaving the castle?"

Francine let out a small, irritated breath but smiled and ran her fingertips along Cedric's jawline. "You did what you needed to do. You were overworked and under-appreciated. Nobody at that castle saw you and your true potential. All they wanted you for was worthless parlor tricks. You have so much more to offer. That's why tomorrow you're going to Rudistan. I hear King Magnus is on the lookout for a new royal sorcerer. He's always eager to have the best of everything and you, my darling, are the best. He'll hire you in a heartbeat."

"I don't know if I want to work for Magnus." Cedric replied. "The man is insufferable."

"Well, any other king would be lucky to have you." Francine replied. "I'm sure you'll find a better royal family to serve than Roland and his _impudent_ children."

Cedric shifted a bit in discomfort. He didn't like the implication that the royal family he had been serving for the past umpteen years was at all impertinent. Perhaps they had been at one point but that was far in the past and Sofia had been the one to change all of that. Of course, he wasn't about to say as much to Francine.

Instead he rolled onto his side to look her over calmly. "I was actually thinking that I wouldn't continue to serve as a royal sorcerer."

"Why in the world wouldn't you?" Francine asked in disbelief.

"Well, the accolades I've received over the years have been nice and the notoriety is certainly beneficial but... well, what if I gave it up?" Cedric replied with a half shrug. "It wouldn't be so bad, practicing magic just for myself for once."

"But what would your father think?" Francine said, running a single finger up and down Cedric's chest. "Surely he would be disappointed if you didn't continue in his footsteps. I know how much his approval means to you. You wouldn't want to disappoint him."

"No, I... I suppose I don't want to disappoint him." Cedric muttered.

"Of course you don't, darling." Francine replied with a smile, reaching up to tap Cedric on the tip of his nose. "That's why you'll visit all the nearby kingdoms and offer your services, though I still say your chances are best with King Magnus."

Cedric fell silent a moment before forcing a smile at Francine. He nodded to the woman and reached up to stroke her cheek gently. "As you wish, Fancy."

...

Sofia let out a sigh as she stared up at the canopy overhead. She was exhausted mentally and emotionally and she wanted nothing more than to attempt once again to try and sleep her woes away but she knew that was unlikely. Restlessness had plagued her the last time she tried to nap during the daytime. She didn't imagine she would have much success this time either.

She came close once or twice to slumber actually coming for her but she would startle herself back into the waking world by terrible thoughts far out of her control. Images of Cedric's furious expression flashed through her mind, sending a pang of hurt through her heart.

She clutched a pillow to her chest in an effort to ease her woes but it did little in the realm of making her feel better. How could anything make her feel better when the man she loved was gone from her life and there was no level of certainty that she would ever see him again?

The last thing she'd said to him kept replaying itself over and over in her head. He'd told her he was going to prove her wrong about Francine and she'd said she hoped that for his sake he was right. Now the prospect of him potentially being right was horrifying. If he was right about Francine she would never see him again. He would go off and live his life with the fortune teller and Sofia would be left behind wondering where he was and what he was doing and if he ever thought of her, though she supposed he wouldn't.

Her stomach seized in anguish at the thought and she gripped her pillow tighter in an effort to fight the sobs that tried to take over her body.

She didn't want to be like this. She didn't want to be the type of person to wallow in self pity for hours on end because of something that was out of her control but that was where she found herself. And perhaps it wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't just _so_ exhausted but she had been going for days without proper rest and it left her susceptible to everything that was trying to tear her down.

Between Cedric and her restless nights she felt like a small boat being tossed about on an unforgiving sea. If she wasn't thrown against the rocks by the violent gales the turbulent waves would surely swallow her up.

But perhaps that was the perfect analogy for her. After all, she was quite the adept sailor and she had navigated through stormy waters before. This situation was not unlike those times. So long as she kept herself afloat she just might be able to withstand the squall that was batting her around in life.

She relaxed her grip on the pillow in her arms, her breath calming as she continued to stare at the canopy. Maybe everything was raining down on her all at once and maybe it hurt like hell but just like a storm on the ocean, it would eventually pass.

It was this thought that she clung to now, hoping desperately that things would get better come morning.

She rolled onto her side and reached eagerly for the bedside table drawer where she had stored the vial Cedric had given her to help with the dreams. There was still some pink powder left in it, enough for one more night at the very least. She pulled out the cork stopper and sprinkled a bit of the powder onto her pillow. She then replaced the stopper and tucked the vial away once more before resting her head with a heavy sigh as one final tear rolled it's way across her face.

"Tomorrow is a new day."


	17. Midnight Paramours

AN: So it's looking like maybe mid-November for this story's completion after all but I might pull a miracle out of thin air and get it done sooner. I have a surprise in store for the holiday season (we'll call it a Wassalia present) that I'm really hoping to get started on fairly soon but ideally, I'd like to finish this story first before continuing another. ;)

Thank you as always for the lovely reviews! They definitely help keep my inspiration up and help me to get this story done in a timely manner. Please enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think about it! I'm eager to know!

* * *

 _When Sofia opened her eyes she found herself in the same place she had been finding herself, standing just outside the grove of silver trees. She was far more than annoyed. She had specifically told Zelenia that she would not stand for being dragged into these dreams and yet the woman hadn't listened._

 _That was fine. Sofia was in control. She wasn't about to let anything happen that she didn't want to happen. She promptly dropped to the ground, crossing her legs under the thick, cumbersome gown she wore and just sat there. She was not going to entertain the dream with her participation. She would merely sit in indignant protest until morning._

 _Perhaps she would be able to get some level of rest this way._

 _She sat in a meditative position, keeping her breathing calm as she tried to think on what she was going to do about Cedric. There were many ways she could approach the situation but determining the best course of action might take quite a lot of thought. Lucky for her she had an entire night to mull it over... or so she thought._

 _The whispers were ever-present and they had been from the moment she arrived but she had learned to tune them out when they were at a distance._

 _They were getting louder though, entering her ears in overwhelming abundance as she tried to drown them out with her own thoughts. Then an even louder noise entered the foray overhead; the swooshing sound of large wings flapping above her. She raised her gaze upward to see several lunar moths descending upon her rapidly._

 _She darted into the silver trees quickly in an effort to hide but she knew it was likely futile. She was simply too colorful. She stood out vibrantly against the starkness of this world and it was only a matter of time before she was spotted. She had a good idea where they would be taking her if she was caught but she truthfully didn't know for certain._

 _Footsteps were approaching and she braced herself for an onslaught of hands grabbing her and dragging her away but only one face came into view and she found it was a familiar one._

" _Princess Sofia..." Neoma said with a low bow to the woman before her. "Her Imperial Majesty, Selene, Empress of the Moon has sent me to invite you to the floating palace."_

" _You mean Zelenia." Sofia said, relaxing ever so slightly at seeing only Neoma there, though she was still on guard._

" _Zelenia is her birth name. Selene is the name given to her by His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Bendis upon their wedding day." Neoma replied._

 _Sofia's nose crinkled involuntarily at the idea that the woman had been renamed by her husband. It seemed so archaic in nature and downright misogynistic, though that was the least of her worries. "Like I told her last night, I'm not dancing anymore."_

" _She does not wish you to dance." Neoma replied. "She merely wishes to introduce you to the remainder of her sons."_

 _Sofia cocked a curious eyebrow at the Moon Maiden standing before her. "How many sons does she have, exactly?"_

" _Twelve." Neoma answered. "You have already met Khons, Arebati, Iah and Kidili."_

" _I see." Sofia said with a small nod as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And what if I refuse to go with you?"_

" _I am to bring you to the palace forcibly if necessary." Neoma said as she watched the princess eye her up and down. "I assure you I am quite formidable. I do not wish to take you by force."_

 _Sofia blinked at Neoma, not expecting a threat, though nothing should come as a surprise to her at this point. She let out a sigh and nodded reluctantly. "Alright, I'll go. But I can't promise I'll stay."_

" _Splendid." Neoma said, motioning for Sofia to follow her. "Come along. We will take the lunar moths."_

 _Sofia followed after Neoma, still cautious though she knew it likely wouldn't matter either way. She continued after the Moon Maiden toward the group of moths fluttering just outside the grove. She watched in interest as Neoma climbed onto one that bore something akin to a saddle before looking over the other moths to find them riderless. "Why did you bring so many if it was just you?"_

" _An eclipse of moths such as this protects my flesh from the unfiltered light of the sun." Neoma replied. "As harsh as the rays of the sun can be on your home, they are far more damaging here. I have taken a great risk to come fetch you."_

" _Why would Zelenia risk sending you out here?" Sofia asked in shock. "Simply for my debt?"_

" _It is very important for Her Imperial Majesty that you meet each of her sons." Neoma answered. "I would do all that is within my power to ensure the happiness of the imperial family."_

" _You're very loyal." Sofia said, stepping toward the moth Neoma had mounted to ride behind the woman. While she'd done her fair share of riding flying creatures she was unsure about her ability to control a lunar moth on her own. She climbed onto the moth behind the Moon Maiden and gripped the saddle as they took flight._

 _It was actually a bit breathtaking as they rose higher into the sky and she could see all that was below them. It was a surprise to see that the groves of trees had a curvature to them, as though they had been planted in circular rings around the palace so that no matter where she entered, she would always be headed straight there. Above them somewhere in the distance was her home, though it was shrouded from her view by the wings of the lunar moths flapping all around them._

 _They began a descent over the lake as they drew nearer to the palace. Seeing it from the back side was astonishing. As massive as it had looked from the front it was far more impressive from the back._

 _When they landed she was helped immediately off of the moth by several Moon Maidens, though they were not masked this time. It seemed whatever air of mystery Zelenia was trying to maintain was no longer pertinent. Neoma dismissed the other maidens, however, choosing instead to lead Sofia herself._

 _Sofia followed along into the palace through winding corridors that reminded her very much of a labyrinth. There were far too many twists and turns for her to keep it all straight and she had to wonder if Neoma was purposefully trying to confuse her._

 _Eventually they managed to reach their destination. Before them were two very large doors made of solid alabaster much like the rest of the palace. They looked far too heavy for a single person to move on their own but Neoma seemed to have no difficulty in this task as she opened the doors and led the human princess into what appeared to be a dining hall._

 _Sofia stared ahead with wide eyes as she took in the sight before her. There was a long table much like the one in the dining room back at home, though it seemed grander somehow. Seated all around it were twelve handsome men, six on each side, with Zelenia seated at the head of the table. They all rose at once to greet her, though only a few of the men offered her a bow._

" _Welcome, Princess Sofia." Zelenia spoke as she stepped from her place at the head of the table and toward the princess. Her sons followed behind their mother in a line as they approached the human woman._

" _Neoma says you wanted me to meet your sons." Sofia said, glancing behind the empress at the somewhat overwhelming line of men._

" _Yes." Zelenia replied, stepping aside for her sons to greet the princess._

 _Sofia stared in awe at the first handsome face to come forward. He was the first prince she had met, stoic in nature as he nodded just slightly to her._

" _I am Khons." The prince said quickly before stepping aside._

" _My name is Arebati." The second prince chimed as he reached out and took Sofia's hand in his own. "A pleasure to meet you... officially."_

 _Sofia watched as the second prince she had danced with stepped to the side and the third, bespectacled prince stepped forward. He bowed to her and held out his hand, to which she placed her own in his grasp._

" _I am Iah, Prince Imperial of the Moon." The third prince spoke as he brought the princess' hand to his lips to grace it with a kiss. "To echo my brother's sentiment I will say that it is quite a pleasure to meet you in this way."_

" _Ch-charmed." Sofia said with a small curtsy in response to the proper greeting. She then watched as the final prince she had actually danced with snatched her hand up and shoved his brother aside before leaning in a bit too close for her comfort._

" _I'm Kidili." The fourth prince said with a grin, placing a rather sloppy trail of kisses up the princess' arm._

 _Sofia was mortified, but it seemed that at least three of the man's siblings felt similarly. Iah grabbed Kidili by his elbow while the two princes immediately behind him pushed him out of the way. She blinked up at the two new faces in a bit of awe. While all of these men looked relatively similar to each other these two in particular were identical, their green eyes looking her over curiously. "Y-you two must be twins."_

" _I am Prince Min." The fifth prince said as he tucked his long, wavy locks behind his ear. "You were supposed to be my dance partner last night before you ran away from me."_

" _I don't blame you for running away from him." The sixth prince said, leaning on his twin's shoulder. "I, Prince Sin, am clearly the more handsome out of the two."_

" _I-I didn't run away from him... er, you." Sofia said in an effort to explain herself as she looked back and forth between the two men. "I was just-"_

" _They are giving you a hard time." The seventh prince said as he stepped up between his brothers. He offered a slight bow to the princess but no further gestures as his blue eyes met hers from underneath long, silky bangs dangling in his line of vision. "I am Elatha, yet another of my mother's many children."_

 _Sofia curtsied to the man in return and smiled. "It's a pleasure." She watched him turn away then, and he was quickly replaced by yet another of the siblings. This man had a kind look in his emerald eyes, his long hair pulled back into a low hanging ponytail._

" _I am Fati." The eighth prince said with a smile to the princess. He reached out and took her hand in his, covering it with his other hand to grip her appendage delicately. "It is so very nice to meet you, Princess."_

" _It's nice to meet you as well, Fati." Sofia said with a small nod to the man. Then he pulled away from her and a much larger man stepped forward. He wasn't remarkably taller than any of his siblings, though his frame was far more muscular and his white locks were cut much shorter than any of his brothers. He looked at her with steely eyes that simultaneously made her feel alarmed, yet safe in their hold._

" _I am Arma." The ninth prince stated as he bowed to Sofia. "It is an honor to have you in our palace. I hope your time here serves you well."_

 _Sofia bowed her head to the man graciously. "Thank you very much." She kept Arma's gaze until he moved from her line of sight. There was now a slightly smaller man standing before her with wide, excited blue eyes and his long hair pulled back into a rather charming bun. He reached eagerly for her hands and clasped them tightly as he looked her over._

" _Are you... are you really a human from that planet in the sky!? What is it like up there!?" The tenth prince asked before the sound of his mother clearing her throat reminded him of what he was meant to be doing. "I-I mean... I'm Prince Máni. It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess."_

 _Sofia let out a small laugh at the prince and his zealous nature, gifting his hands with a gentle squeeze. "It's very nice to meet you too. I'm happy to answer any questions you have about my home, assuming you're willing to answer my questions as well."_

 _Máni opened his mouth to question the princess some more but the hand of one of his brothers slipped over his mouth and pushed him carefully to the side._

" _You do not have to entertain little Máni and his endless curiosities, my beautiful princess." The eleventh prince said as he scooped up Sofia's hand and placed several delicate kisses upon it. "Any questions you may have, I, Prince Chandra will be glad to answer for you. I am also more than willing to indulge any other..._ inquiries _you might incur during your stay."_

 _Sofia blushed at the man's forwardness, his emerald eyes sparkling with poorly cloaked desire. She forced a smile and pulled her hand from his slowly. This action seemed to unnerve him, as he tossed his shoulder length waves of hair back in a dramatic display before stomping off._

 _This left the final prince standing before her, eyeing her up and down as though he was evaluating her based on appearance alone. His hair was shorter than most of his siblings and she couldn't help but note that he styled it very similarly to the way a certain sorcerer kept his hair, though it was just slightly shorter than that as well. His icy eyes were calculating as they met her gaze and she felt frozen in her spot by his sheer intensity._

" _I am Avatea, Prince Imperial of the Moon." The twelfth prince said, eyes narrowing on the princess' face._

 _Sofia curtsied to the man, more out of fear than propriety. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him as he continued to look her over. "I-it's a pleasure to-"_

" _Do not lie." Avatea spoke coldly. "If you do not feel pleasured to meet me do not speak so. I have no interest in false niceties."_

" _It is called civility." Iah interjected as he stepped closer to Sofia and his brother. "Perhaps you might try it some time."_

" _She is a mere human. We do not owe her such courtesy." Avatea replied, turning away abruptly._

 _Iah sighed and bowed to Sofia apologetically. "Please forgive Avatea. He is not accustomed to meeting new people."_

" _I-it's quite alright." Sofia said with a nod of acknowledgment to the bespectacled prince._

" _Please allow me to escort you to your seat." Iah replied, offering his arm to the princess._

 _Sofia smiled gratefully and nodded once more to the prince but as she reached for his arm her hand was quickly snatched up by Chandra's._

" _No, allow me to escort you." Chandra said with a smile at Sofia before turning to glare at Iah. "After all, you got to dance with her. I was not so lucky."_

 _Iah let out a breath of irritation at his brother. "I still assert that dancing is no proper way to acquaint oneself with anyone."_

" _It does not matter." Chandra replied. "It is our turn now."_

 _Máni stepped up between his two bickering siblings and looked to Sofia hopefully. "Perhaps the princess would like to sit beside me? We could discuss all about our homes!"_

" _I'm sure she'd much rather have a good time while she is here." Kidili said as he snaked an arm around the princess' waist. "Come sit next to me. It will be fun, I promise."_

" _Do not paw at her." Fati scolded as he pulled at Kidili's hand. "Can't you see you're making her uncomfortable?"_

" _Not to mention that it is very improper." Iah inserted, adjusting his glasses._

 _Zelenia cleared her throat rather loudly to gain the attention of her sons. Their eyes flew to her instantly and she looked them over with a stern gaze. "That will be quite enough, boys. The princess is more than capable of walking to her seat on her own. After all, she is in full control of herself."_

 _A shiver ran through Sofia at the remark Zelenia made. The woman's eyes flashed over her with a dangerous glint, though she tried not to think much of it. She still had many questions and she wanted answers. Perhaps she would be able to get them now. She watched as all of the men vacated her side and made their way back to their spots at the table. Most of them took their seats immediately, clearly not at all concerned with her or their manners._

 _She took a step forward toward the table, further and further until she reached the opposite end of where Zelenia now stood. Iah was there to pull out her seat for her, to which she curtsied gratefully and took a seat._

 _Her eyes then floated over the faces at the table, some watching her while others kept their eyes averted. She looked down at the table to see a rather peculiar collection of food before her. They were all foods she was acquainted with and they were presented quite beautifully upon the table but there didn't seem to be anything cohesive about the meal._

 _One bowl contained nothing but pomegranate seeds while a dish just to the right of it was stacked high with a treat she knew as rahat lokum, a rose flavored confection from Tangu. There were more oddities; a plate of assorted cheeses towered over a bowl of vichyssoise, a goblet full of coffee beans sat next to a tray lined with several hot peppers she had learned well to avoid from her time in Avalor. There was even jiggly wiggly pudding seated between two heaping plates of figs on one side and what appeared to be uncooked pasta on the other. There were sun dried persimmons, two heads of lettuce and a handful of turnips to round out the meal._

 _She blinked at the spread in confusion before turning her gaze up at Zelenia. "The meal looks... interesting."_

" _Each of my sons has chosen a food from your home to present you with this evening." Zelenia said, gesturing to the dishes before the princess._

" _I have a book given to me by one of the servants." Máni piped up happily. "It details many of the different types of food from your world. We each chose a dish we thought might appeal to you and a servant fetched it all for us. I chose the jiggly wiggly pudding because Mother told us you are from a place called Enchancia and it is a food native to your culture."_

 _Sofia smiled kindly at Máni and nodded. "Indeed it is. That was very thoughtful of you, Máni."_

" _I chose the flower flavored delights." Chandra called out from down the table. "In lieu of actual flowers to present to you, my beauty."_

" _That's so... sweet." Sofia said, turning her eyes in the direction of the brother who was addressing her. "Thank you, Chandra."_

" _I chose the turnip." Iah added, not to be outdone by his brothers. "The book Máni possesses stated that the turnip is the most widely traded and consumed edible commodity in your world. Statistically speaking, it should be the most familiar and inviting food to present to you."_

 _Sofia forced a smile at the bespectacled man so as not to be rude of the level of consideration he took in choosing something for her, though turnips were her least favorite. "How very practical of you, Iah. Thank you."_

" _Mother, must we be forced to endure this woman's insufferable illusion of decorum?" Avatea asked with a scoff._

" _Only so long as we are forced to endure your insolence, Avatea." Zelenia said, casting a glare at the man before turning her gaze across the table to Sofia. "You must forgive my eldest son. He is a vociferous dissenter of my proposal."_

 _Sofia cocked an eyebrow at Zelenia in interest. "Your proposal?"_

" _You didn't tell her?" Avatea asked, though he wasn't at all surprised. "Of course you didn't. How very truly_ you _, Mother."_

 _Sofia's gaze snapped from Zelenia to Avatea and back again. "Tell me what?"_

" _Mother, we were all in agreement that she would be made aware." Fati added._

 _Kidili let out a snort and rolled his eyes. "It's not like it matters at this point anyhow."_

" _I agree with Fati." Elatha spoke out for the first time since he'd introduced himself. "While I have no interest in the proposal I still think she should know why she is here."_

" _Same." Min and Sin echoed in near harmony._

 _Sofia looked along the table as many of the brothers chimed in with their own opinions. Her eyes drifted back to Zelenia who appeared rather annoyed with her sons and the situation but managed to cling to her composure anyhow. The princess gripped the edge of the table nervously as she stared the empress down. "What is it you didn't tell me, Zelenia?"_

" _I have told you precisely why you are here; to celebrate the marriage of one of my sons." Zelenia said calmly, her eyes never leaving Sofia's face. "Though I may have failed to mention that you are responsible for choosing which son that will be."_

 _Sofia's brow crinkled and she looked to Zelenia in confusion. "That doesn't make any sense."_

" _It does if you are the bride." Avatea stated, shooting his gaze to the princess. "You are choosing your groom."_

" _What?" Sofia spoke scarcely above a whisper as she bolted up from her seat, knocking her chair to the ground in a deafening clatter._

" _Don't embarrass yourself with theatrics." Zelenia said, keeping her gaze locked on Sofia._

 _Sofia took a step back and shook her head as she glared at the empress. She reached out, grabbing the goblet from the table to arm herself with in case she needed it. "You can't force me to marry one of them!"_

" _It isn't a matter of force." Zelenia replied. "I think you'll find something to enjoy in each one of my sons."_

" _No!" Sofia clenched her eyes tightly shut, making her best effort to will herself awake. She could hear chairs sliding as though some if not all of the men were standing to approach her. She just remained focused on waking herself, ignoring the world around her until she felt herself leaving it._

…

Sofia opened her eyes to find herself standing in the center of her room once again. She felt something heavy in her hand and looked down to find herself clutching an unfamiliar goblet, though she had no idea how or why. All she knew was that she had an overwhelming sense of dread and whatever she had been dreaming must have been at fault.

She turned toward the exit immediately, eager to get to Calista and tell her everything but when she reached for the handle she found the door locked.

Her eyes widened in shock and she dropped the goblet to the ground, trying the door once again to no avail.

She drew back in disbelief, confused and terrified that she couldn't get out of her room. There was of course the passage to the secret library but it would take her far out of her way and that wasn't where she needed to go.

She stepped over to her bed and took a seat on the edge, staring at the door in uncertainty. Why she had been locked in was a mystery but it wasn't nearly as perplexing as the goblet she'd woken up with or the twigs she'd been clutching the night before.

Her hand shifted instinctively to her face as she stared straight ahead in disbelief. "What is happening?"

* * *

AN #2: Fun fact, all of the moon princes' names are taken from lunar deities of different civilizations. Another fun fact, a group of moths is actually called an "eclipse." I swear I didn't plan that.


	18. Say Something

AN: I don't have much to say in my author's note except THANK YOU! Seriously, your reviews fuel me and inspire me and I can't thank you enough. It really helps keep me motivated to get this story done in a timely manner which is my ultimate goal.

I should have another update for you on Sunday. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think!

* * *

Sofia's eyes popped open at the sound of her door being unlocked. She jumped to her feet and rushed to the door to find Baileywick standing on the other side with Violet not far behind. They were looking her over, obviously perplexed by the gown she hadn't bothered to change out of after she'd awoke wearing it.

The princess looked up at the castle steward in questioning as she motioned to the door. "Baileywick, my door was locked last night."

"Yes, Sofia." Baileywick said with a small nod.

Sofia blinked up at the man, his eyes pointed in her direction though it didn't seem as if he was really looking at her. "Why was my door locked?"

Baileywick gave a heavy sigh, uncomfortable at the answer he must give but not so much so that he couldn't meet the young woman's gaze. "Sofia, I told your parents about the slippers. They were as alarmed as I was, especially when I told them that I confronted you and you refused to explain what had happened."

"I already told you, Baileywick, I don't know anything about the slippers. I don't know why they were worn through and I don't know how they got under my bed." Sofia said, irritation starting to prickle at her.

"Be that as it may, your parents came to the agreement that it would be for the best if your door were to remain locked during sleeping hours until we can get to the bottom of the situation." Baileywick replied.

Sofia looked up at the steward in shock, almost disbelieving his words. "My parents are locking me into my room at night!? I'm not a child, Baileywick!"

"No, but you are a princess and your safety and well-being are of our utmost concern." Baileywick replied. "Until we can discover why your slippers are worn through we will simply have to ensure that it doesn't keep happening."

"So I'm a prisoner in my own home?" Sofia retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are free to come and go as you wish." Baileywick said patiently. "The only time you may not leave your room is while you are _supposed_ to be sleeping."

A grumble passed through Sofia's lips as she started out of her room, brushing past Baileywick and Violet. She didn't have the time or mental fortitude to argue with anyone at the moment. She had much more pressing matters at hand.

She stormed her way along toward the workshop, determined she was going to get to the bottom of her nightly woes with Calista's help. She was annoyed and the walk there did little to ease her irritation. In fact, it only seemed to give her longer to stew over everything that was driving her to the brink of her sanity.

By the time she reached the workshop she was all around fuming. She threw the door open and stepped in to find Calista putting her books on the empty shelves Cedric left behind. A momentary bolt of pain struck through Sofia at the sight but she ignored it and stepped forward. "Calista, we have to stop these dreams."

"What did you dream about last night?" Calista asked, discarding her task in favor of addressing the princess who stood before her in a wrinkled evening gown.

"I don't know." Sofia answered. "I don't remember."

"Really?" Calista cocked an eyebrow and looked Sofia over in thought. "Have you been using the dream dust that Uncle Ceddy gave you?"

"Yes, I..." Sofia's brow crinkled as she trailed off and she looked at Calista in confusion. "Wait, how did you know he gave it to me?"

Calista smiled and offered Sofia a shrug. "Uncle Ceddy wanted to make sure everything here at the castle was going to get taken care of. He left me a detailed explanation of everything he was working on including your problem with your dreams. He said it was of the utmost importance."

"He..." Sofia trailed off, wrapping her arms around herself. "He did?"

Calista nodded in response to the princess, happy to see a small glimmer return to the woman's eyes. "I don't know why Uncle Ceddy left but he wanted to make sure you were going to be well taken care of. You are the dearest person in the world to him, Sofia. That's why I just can't imagine him leaving over a few harsh words. There has to be something more to it than that."

"I-I don't know." Sofia said softly. There were strange, conflicting emotions swirling around inside her. On one hand she was still devastated over Cedric's departure and, quite frankly, angry with him for leaving her in her time of need. On the other hand he cared enough about her to insure someone would be there to help with her predicament in his absence and that made her heart swell with the tiniest bit of hope.

"Anyhow, we need to get to the bottom of these dreams of yours." Calista continued. "You said that you've been using the dream dust but you still don't remember your dreams?"

Sofia looked to Calista, snapped from her thoughts of Cedric by the younger woman's words. "I can't remember a thing, though I think the dream dust is helping at least a little. The past two nights I've been using it have helped me to at least wake up from my dreams. Last night I woke up in such a panic and I felt this sense of urgency but... even that seems like just a fuzzy memory at best."

"Well, I'm glad the dream dust is helping, though I'm afraid that's only a temporary solution as well. Once that runs out you'll be completely at the mercy of your dreams again." Calista replied. "How much do you have left?"

"One more night, I think. I don't know for sure but it isn't much." Sofia answered with a shrug. "But you could make more, couldn't you?"

Calista sighed and shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. The dream dust I made was part of a project at Hexley Hall in my final year. I had access to their stores and was able to get my hands on some really rare ingredients. I wouldn't be able to do that now."

"What ingredients?" Sofia asked in curiosity, hoping that perhaps she could borrow some from Lucinda or track some down elsewhere.

"Well, I have some of the easier to find things like juniper berries and Winkle water but I don't know where I could get my hands on slumber sand or a Petalluna blossom." Calista said in response.

"A Petalluna blossom?" Sofia asked in interest.

"It's a flower that derives its name from the fact that it's petals are shaped like a crescent moon." Calista explained. "On it's own it's too powerful but-"

"If you grind it into a powder form you can use it." Sofia continued for the sorceress. "I know where to get some Petalluna powder... _and_ the slumber sand."

"You do?" Calista asked in surprise. "That's great! Having more dream dust will definitely buy us some time. I've been working on a ritual that might be able to help me solve your dream problem but until I can finish it you'll need the dream dust to help."

"I'll go get those ingredients right away." Sofia said with a smile.

"Just make sure you hurry." Calista replied. "It will take me a whole day at least to make the dream dust. The sooner I can get those ingredients, the better."

Sofia nodded and started eagerly out of the workshop. She hurried back to her room and changed into one of her simpler dresses and a sensible pair of shoes. She then wrestled her unruly curls into a ponytail and applied a minimal amount of makeup in an effort to mask the dark circles under her eyes.

She grabbed up her coin purse and a small satchel and made her way swiftly from her room and out to a carriage which she requested to take her to Dunwiddie. Once they reached the outskirts of the village she directed the coachman to stop.

Her stomach was in knots as she looked at Francine's vardo. Apprehension filled her but she wasn't going to let it stand in her way. She had a good reason to be there and no amount of hurt feelings were going to hinder her.

She stepped up to the vardo and knocked on the door, receiving the same beckoning response as with the past two visits. She had to wonder what Cedric thought of this, if he had seen Francine in the garb she wore as Fortuna and if he had been present to listen in on one of her so-called readings. If he had, it obviously didn't bother him too much because he hadn't returned home yet.

Sofia stepped into the vardo and closed the door behind her as she waited expectantly for Francine to appear from behind the curtain. When the other woman stepped forward her face turned to immediate annoyance and Sofia couldn't help but feel a little pleased to cause such a reaction in her rival.

"What are you doing here, Princess?" Francine asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I've come to see Mr. Cedric." Sofia answered plainly. "He has some items I need to purchase from him."

"I'm afraid he's not here." Francine said, a smile working its way across her face.

Sofia looked at Francine in surprise, a small bit of hope wedging its way into her heart. "He didn't come to stay with you after he left the castle?"

"Oh, he did." Francine replied. "He just isn't here at the moment. He's in Rudistan meeting with King Magnus."

Sofia's brow furrowed in confusion at the woman's statement. "King Magnus? Why?"

A snicker fell from Francine's lips and she cocked an eyebrow at Sofia. "He's going to become the new royal sorcerer of Rudistan, of course. Soon Enchancia and his life here will be a distant memory. He'll be serving a much better king."

"He's..." Sofia felt her confidence falter and her eyes dropped to the ground in disbelief. "He's moving to Rudistan?"

"We both are." Francine said with a smirk. "I wouldn't let my sweet Ceddy go anywhere without me. I would just miss him too much."

Francine would miss his status too much, Sofia thought to herself, but she didn't vocalize as much to the woman. Instead she did her best to seem unaffected by the information despite that she felt like it was ripping her apart inside.

"Well, I'm sure he'll have no trouble securing the job. King Magnus is a very demanding man. He'll need someone capable like Mr. Cedric around. I only hope he's up for non-stop work. King Magnus will likely keep him so busy he won't have time for _anything_ else, not even social interaction." Sofia snipped.

"Yes, well, Cedric always manages to make time for me." Francine said, her eyes flashing dangerously at the younger woman. "It won't be a problem."

"Maybe it will and maybe it won't." Sofia said with a shrug. "It's impossible to tell at this point. Mr. Cedric may get to Rudistan and entirely immerse himself in his work. King Magnus will always require the best of everything and I'm sure Mr. Cedric will be eager to please him."

Francine narrowed her gaze on the princess, fully aware of what the young woman was implying. Cedric would be too busy in his work for Magnus to have time for their relationship to advance leaving her stuck right where she was. Of course, she knew precisely where to strike the princess back in this war of words. "Yes, King Magnus will surely be pushing Cedric to the brink of his talents. I'm sure he'll advance in his skills and become a far better sorcerer than even his father. Oh, it's such a shame you won't be around to see him prosper, what with your royal duties tying you to Enchancia and all."

The woman's words hit Sofia where it hurt, though she wasn't about to take them lying down. She clenched her fists at her sides and stared hard at Francine. "Fortunately those royal duties of mine have me traveling abroad from time to time. In fact, I've been meaning to ask for a much more prominent role in Enchancian political affairs. Perhaps I could become an ambassador of sorts, make my new home in a kingdom we trade with fairly often. I hear Rudistan has lovely weather year-round and I'm sure King Magnus is a gracious host. I might find myself at the castle quite often."

"Then I suppose we'd be seeing a lot of each other." Francine retorted. "By then I'm sure Cedric will have already taken me as his wife."

Sofia's blood ran cold at Francine's rebuttal and she stood stock still. She didn't know what she could say to counter the woman, not that she wanted to say anything. At that point she wanted to run from the vardo and never turn back. The only thing preventing her from doing so was that she didn't want to give Francine the satisfaction.

She inhaled slowly a few times to regain her composure before replying the only thing that came to mind. "When Cedric returns please tell him that I need to purchase a few items from him for his niece."

"Oh, of course, Princess." Francine cooed with a grin as the other woman turned to exit the vardo. "I'll do my best to remember. I'm afraid I'm terribly forgetful. Of course, I'm sure Calista can retrieve them at another point should my memory fail me."

A small grumble passed through Sofia lips as she exited the structure, though it carried more sorrow than annoyance. She felt like her feet couldn't carry her away from the vardo fast enough. Tears were stinging her eyes and threatening to overwhelm her but she didn't want to cry in the presence of the coachman. He would either attempt some semblance of comfort or keep his lips tightly shut until they returned to the castle. Either way, he would ultimately tell Baileywick who would in turn tell her parents. They might lock her in her room all day at that point.

She muttered to the coachman that it was time to return home and he opened the carriage door for her but before she could take a step inside she heard a voice speaking her name, causing her heart to skip.

"Sofia?" Cedric spoke, eyeing the back of the princess' form as she stood before him.

Sofia froze momentarily before she turned to face the man addressing her. He was staring at her, his gaze wide as though he wasn't at all expecting to see her there. She took a few small steps forward and looked to him curiously. "F-Francine said you were in Rudistan."

"I just returned." Cedric said softly. "My meeting didn't take nearly as long as expected."

"Your meeting with King Magnus." Sofia replied.

"She told you?" Cedric asked, looking over the princess' face for some sign that the news bothered her at all. Oh, how he wanted to see her face contorted in pain at the thought and to hear her scream at him that he couldn't go, though she only stood there looking as tired as she had for the past several days.

Sofia nodded solemnly and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "You're going to become Magnus' royal sorcerer..."

"Yes." Cedric said, shifting his stance in discomfort. "I thought I might have to interview with him and display my talents but he seemed to jump at the chance to steal Enchancia's royal sorcerer out from under Roland."

A small, forced laugh came from Sofia's mouth as she nodded. "That sounds like Magnus."

"It will definitely be a different environment." Cedric said, glancing away from Sofia momentarily. Internally he was screaming at her; _stop me, stop me, stop me!_ "S-so what brings you here? I don't imagine you came for a fortune."

"No." Sofia said, doing her best to fight the scowl that was trying to claw its way to her face. "I came to see you."

Cedric felt a smile tugging at his lips but he didn't let it show. After all, he was supposed to be cross with the princess, not happy to see her... even if her presence there made his heart soar. "What did you come to see me about? Come to chastise me for leaving the castle?"

Sofia drew back a bit, hurt by Cedric's assumption about her reason for coming there. "No, not at all. I came because I need you."

Cedric blinked at Sofia, his heart beginning to race at her words. "You need me?"

"I-I meant I need something from you." Sofia corrected, wincing inwardly at the slip of her tongue. "Calista is going to make more dream dust. You have two of the ingredients she needs."

" _That's_ why you're here?" Cedric croaked out. "To pick up ingredients for Calista?"

"It's more for me, actually." Sofia said, reaching into her satchel for her coin purse. "I'll pay whatever you want for-"

"I'm not a sorcerer's supply shop, Sofia." Cedric said angrily. "Is that _really_ all you came here for?"

Sofia's gaze snapped back to Cedric and she looked at him in shock. He seemed furious, though she didn't know why. She didn't know what could anger him about the request to purchase ingredients from him. He often lent rarer items to Calista when she needed them without so much as a fuss so this shouldn't have been a problem. "Mr. Cedric why are you mad?"

"Why am I mad?" Cedric repeated with a scoff. "I have a question for you, Sofia... were we ever really friends or was I just the person you relied on to fix all your petty problems and you just tried to placate me with the illusion that I was something more than a performing circus animal?"

Sofia's breath caught in her throat. Cedric was being harsher than he'd ever been and she could barely wrap her mind around it, let alone offer a decent reply. "M-Mr. Cedric, I-"

Cedric held up his hand to silence the woman and shook his head. "Don't answer that. I think I'd much rather hold on to the idea that the _one_ person I considered a friend actually felt the same, even if it was a lie."

"Mr. Cedric..." Sofia whispered, stepping toward the man but he only turned his back to her. New feelings of despair were swirling all around her as she watched him retreat toward Francine's vardo. "Mr. Ced-"

"Go home, Sofia." Cedric said darkly. "Go home and fix your own problems for once."

Sofia stared straight ahead at Cedric's retreating form. The tears she had been trying to fight earlier were now falling down her face in an avalanche. She felt her knees buckle and give out underneath the weight of her heavy heart as she dropped to the ground

The coachman was speaking to her in concern, though his voice sounded miles off as she watched Cedric disappear into the vardo with a slam of the door.

* * *

AN #2: Chapter title comes from the song Say Something by A Great Big World which is probably up there on the list of saddest songs ever written. You can give it a listen if you haven't heard it already, though I don't suggest watching the music video because uhg... TEARS! It's a great companion song to this chapter. Though lots of things are said between Cedric and Sofia, the "something" that they're both wanting clearly goes unspoken.


	19. Just Play Along

AN: Here's your Sunday chapter as promised! I know it's not terribly long so I apologize about that. I should have a more substantial update for you on Wednesday.

Thank you as always for your reviews! (Siren1000, I warned you not to watch that video T_T)

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you think!

 **EDIT: I just realized that chapter 12 was accidentally replaced with chapter 4 during an update mishap on October 21st. If you joined the story on October 21st or after, the chapter 12 you read was incorrect. It has now been changed back to its original content in case anyone needs to go back to it. Sorry for the error!**

* * *

 _When she found herself walking toward the grove of silver trees she immediately noticed two things. The first was that the brightness of the light didn't seem to be as strong as it had previously been. She wasn't certain if that was because she had become desensitized to the light or if the source of the light was simply waning._

 _The second thing she noticed was that she was no longer irritated about being there. These dreams, however inconvenient they may be, provided a nice distraction from the anguish she felt in the waking world._

 _Despite that she had control over herself she carried on along the path that she had walked many nights before, through the silver grove, the golden grove and the diamond grove to the ferry that always waited for her._

 _She climbed aboard, keeping her eyes directed at the palace in the middle of the lake. The moon maidens were there waiting for her and Neoma was standing before all of them, gaze locked on the princess._

 _When the ferry reached the palace Sofia stepped from the boat and looked to Neoma expectantly. "I'm here."_

" _I am grateful I did not have to chase you down." Neoma said, reaching for Sofia's hand. "Come. The imperial family wishes to dine with you once more."_

 _Sofia nodded and allowed Neoma to lead her into the palace and along another meandering path to the same dining hall she had been to the night before. Zelenia was waiting outside the door for her with a wide grin that left the princess feeling unsettled, though she was unafraid to address the woman "Is this to be my nightly routine? Drawn into these dreams to socialize with you and your sons?"_

 _A small laugh rose up from Zelenia's throat and she looked Sofia over in interest. "I have chosen you for a very specific purpose, Princess Sofia. You should be honored."_

" _Perhaps I should be." Sofia said, staring ahead at the empress. "But it's hard to feel that way when I'm being stolen from my slumber every night and brought here against my will."_

" _You are here now, are you not?" Zelenia asked with a cocked eyebrow. "I know very well that you have the ability to pull yourself back into the waking world and seal yourself off from these dreams. It begs the question of why you would come here willingly tonight when you could simply leave."_

 _Sofia let out a heavy sigh and averted her gaze from the empress. "Tonight I welcome the distraction."_

" _Oh?" Zelenia threw a knowing glance at the princess. "Are things not going well with your beloved sorcerer?"_

 _Sofia kept her eyes downcast and wrapped her arms around herself. "If it's all the same, Zelenia, I would prefer not to talk about that."_

" _Of course. I understand perfectly." Zelenia said with a smile. "Shall we head inside? My sons have been waiting eagerly for your arrival."_

 _Sofia replied with a shrug and stepped forward as the grand doors were opened. When she stepped inside she was greeted by the twelve princes who all rose as she entered the room. The ever courteous Iah moved to pull out her seat for her and she took it gratefully, bowing her head to him in thanks. She looked to the others, offering a smile despite only a handful of them meeting her gaze._

 _She noticed that there was food before her once more, though it actually looked like a concise meal this time. There was a roast and many cooked vegetables and bread and rice and the most tantalizing bowl of jiggly wiggly pudding she had ever seen. Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked to the littlest brother for clarification._

" _We were worried that we might have put you off last time with the dishes we chose." Máni explained. "Mother and Neoma helped us to choose a supper that was more like what you're accustomed to." He leaned forward slightly and cupped his hand around his mouth as he whispered. "I still insisted on the jiggly wiggly pudding."_

 _Sofia gifted Máni with a smile. "I appreciate it. Next to my Aunt Tilly's Arabella apple pie, jiggly wiggly pudding is my favorite."_

" _It is lovely to see you again, Princess." Fati chimed in with a nod of his head. "I hope you can forgive the circumstances under which our mother has been bringing you here. This isn't as we intended."_

 _Iah nodded in agreement to his brother. "Ideally we should be courting you by visiting you on your home. Unfortunately, Mother is adamant that we do not venture out of the palace. It has made for a terribly disconcerting ordeal for you, I'm certain."_

" _I... it's..." Sofia shrugged and looked around at the few sets of eyes that were actually looking at her. "I understand to an extent, I suppose. But what doesn't make any sense to me is why. Why have I been chosen? Why does your mother want me to marry one of you?"_

" _It is very simple." Zelenia said as she sauntered over to her seat at the head of the table. "You are the best possible candidate that I have yet seen for our future empress."_

 _Sofia blinked at Zelenia in mild surprise, though truthfully, nothing should shock her at this point. "Empress? But why?"_

" _You are kind, thoughtful and giving. I could tell as much the day that I met you at the bazaar. You are precisely the type of woman a mother wants for her sons." Zelenia said with a smile._

" _But..." Sofia looked around at the princes before turning her gaze to their mother. "Surely there are Moon Maidens who are just as kind, thoughtful and giving."_

" _And power hungry." Zelenia answered before gesturing to Avatea. "My eldest son has been fawned over by maidens his entire life but not a one of them has truly cared for him. All they see when they look at him is a means to power because they knew that one day he would become emperor. Not only is it unfair to Avatea but it is unfair to my other sons as well. I have decided to change all that. Avatea will no long inherit the empire. You will."_

" _M-me?" Sofia asked, her confusion growing._

 _Zelenia nodded in response. "Under the condition that you marry one of my sons, of course. This is the solution I have determined to be in the best interest of not only the empire but my sons as well. You are already a princess so power is not a motivator for you. You have no ulterior motive and you are already guaranteed that you will become empress. All that's left for you now is to find love with one of my sons. Then the others will be free to find a maiden who genuinely loves them and everyone will be happy."_

 _Sofia returned her gaze to the princes seated around the table. Zelenia's goal was for her sons to find true love and although it was an admirable aspiration, she had inadvertently created a power grab within her own household. Now Sofia was the one who held the power and Zelenia's sons were the ones reaching for it._

 _She let out a heavy sigh, reluctant to voice as much in front of the princes. Instead she turned her eyes downward at the table and muttered a response. "I see."_

" _Thus, you have been coming here to us nightly and you will continue to do so." Zelenia replied._

" _And what if I refuse to marry one of them?" Sofia asked. "What if I don't want to become Empress of the Moon?"_

 _A wide smile spread across Zelenia's face at Sofia's words. "That is precisely why I must insist that you do become our empress. I can't allow you to say no."_

 _Sofia narrowed her gaze on the woman across the table. She held Zelenia's stare for a long while, everything in the other woman's eyes showing that she meant what she said and that one way or the other, she would get what she wanted._

 _Under normal circumstances, Sofia wouldn't back down. She could be just as stubborn and determined as they come but in this situation she knew her ability to fight back was limited. The only thing granting her control over what went on here was the dream dust and she was using the last of it. She could wake herself up from this dream and escape Zelenia's clutches for the night but come the following night she would be defenseless against her dreams and at that point she would lose all control once more._

 _She needed to stay and try to solve her problem before the sun had a chance to rise in Enchancia, for she knew that come morning she would forget this all again and nobody, not even herself, would be able to help her._

" _Very well, Zelenia." Sofia said quietly. "I'll play along, for now."_

" _Splendid..."_


	20. The Proposal

AN: Honestly, I should have known I wouldn't get this story done before November but I'm definitely getting close. I should be able to get it done in a timely manner and still have time to get a decent start on that Wassalia present I mentioned a few chapters back. (There's also a Christmas themed story in the works but it's just a one-shot and is already mostly written, just waiting for the season.)

Thank you, as always for the reviews. I do adore them so and they help keep me pushing forward with this story. Please enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think about it by leaving a lovely review!

* * *

 _Sofia walked along with Neoma at her side feeling awfully exhausted for a mere astral projection, though she supposed it was mental exhaustion, not physical. After spending a nerve-racking supper with the imperial family she had been sent away by Zelenia to allow Neoma to redress her in more sensible clothing. It was the empress' demand that Sofia spend a bit of time with each of her sons individually and the princess had been willing to go along with this for the simple fact that she had little other choice at the moment. If she had any hope of escaping Zelenia and her demands she would need to remain in the palace and hope beyond all hope that she could find a way to prevent the empress from forcing her to marry one of the princes._

 _Truthfully, it wasn't all bad. Being in the waking world was actually a terrifying thought. Being awake meant facing the heart-rending fact that not only had she lost any chance of earning Cedric's love, she had seemingly lost him as a friend as well. It was unsettling to think about but dealing with Zelenia and her sons was actually preferable to accepting the realities of waking life._

 _So she found herself walking with Neoma for her guide as the Moon Maiden led her from prince to prince on what she concluded were short, little dates. She had met with nearly all of the princes and was relieved to be nearly finished. The only thing that worried her was that the last prince she had to meet with was Avatea and he had not been particularly kind to her at either of their previous meetings._

 _He had been full of snide remarks and cutting glares earlier in the evening while they ate supper and it was clear to Sofia that he resented her for his mother's decision to strip him of his rightful claim to the imperial throne._

 _It wasn't that Sofia blamed Avatea too much. There was something about him that sent dread coursing through her. Perhaps she feared the inevitable confrontation, knowing full well that he would likely have many more coarse words for her or maybe it was that he reminded her a bit too much of someone she was trying (but not really trying) to forget that caused her concern. Whatever it was, she was full of nerves._

 _Thankfully Neoma was there to distract her with prying questions._

" _Have any of the princes caught your eye?" Neoma asked, glancing at Sofia as the two walked along down the winding corridor in the direction of the final prince._

 _Sofia looked to the maiden a moment, uncertain if she should answer honestly or just play along as she had been. She chose a combination of the two, sucking in a deep breath as she replied. "They've all been very kind so far. Even Prince Kidili surprised me and I was really very nervous about meeting with him but we actually had a lot of fun. Iah is a perfect gentleman and Máni is so knowledgeable about other worlds for someone who has never even left the palace. Min and Sin are..._ interesting _to say the least. Khons is very reserved and Fati and Arebati are really both very sweet in their own ways. Chandra is quite charming, though he can be a bit too forward for my liking. Arma was surprisingly easy-going but not nearly as easy-going as Elatha and I felt at ease around both of them. I just don't know if I could see myself married to any of them."_

" _That is because you have yet to have a meeting with Avatea." Neoma said with a warm smile. "Of all the princes, Avatea is by far the best. I am sure he will be your choice for your husband."_

 _Sofia was taken a bit off guard by the Moon Maiden's words. Avatea would have been the least likely candidate if Sofia was going to at all go along with the charade. He was cruel and biting in everything he'd said to her and there didn't seem to be a single appealing thing about the man._

 _Neoma, on the other hand, appeared absolutely enamored at the thought of him. It was practically written on her face as a pale blush crossed the maiden's otherwise colorless cheeks. Her gray eyes seemed to sparkle as she continued to sing his praises._

" _He is the rightful heir to the imperial throne and it is most certainly evident in the way he carries himself, proud and strong. He is also gentle and kind as a ruler should be." Neoma said, a small smile working its way across her face before it flitted away. "You would not be disappointed if you chose him."_

" _Neoma..." Sofia looked the other woman up and down a moment in interest. "Do you have feelings for Avatea?"_

 _The princess then received a response that she had not expected. She assumed the maiden would blush brighter and protest frantically that she had no interest in the man while it remained painfully obvious that the exact opposite was true. That wasn't at all what happened._

" _Yes." Neoma said softly. "I am in love with Avatea. I have been for nearly a century."_

" _A century!?" Sofia cried out. It was a shock to hear, as neither Neoma nor the princes looked a day into their twenties. Though, being celestial beings, she supposed they must age far differently than humans. Another aspect of that amount of time was more alarming, however. "That's... that's a really long time to love someone and not be with them. Have you at least told him how you feel?"_

" _I can not." Neoma muttered. "Her Imperial Majesty would relieve me of my service here and send me to tend to the ore orchard. I have seen her do so with every maiden who has approached Avatea in such a way."_

 _Sofia looked at Neoma in awe. The maidens she had seen planting and caring for the golden trees were the very ones who Zelenia had deemed were the power hungry women only after Avatea for his title. Whether or not the empress' perception was reality remained to be seen but it certainly gave better insight into the dire situation that had been going on for at least the past century. "I'm so sorry, Neoma. I know exactly how it feels to be in love with someone you can't confess your feelings to."_

" _Your sorcerer friend?" Neoma replied knowingly._

 _Sofia lowered her gaze and raised her arms to wrap around herself. "I'm not sure how long I've had these feelings for Mr. Cedric. Ten years, maybe? Things had started to change when I was fifteen. I was beginning to notice things about him that I never had before; things that made my heart race. I liked the way he would chuckle at his own corny jokes and the way his bangs would hang in his face when he was really focused on reading something. I was aware of these traits prior to that but I really never took notice of them until they began to make me feel things. It eventually got to the point that everything he did seemed to charm me. I chalked it up to just a small crush at the time but sixteen came, and then seventeen and eighteen and my twenties followed soon after. That small crush wasn't going away. It became deeper, harder to ignore. Now it practically consumes me."_

" _Why have you never told him?" Neoma asked curiously. "Is there a law to forbid it?"_

" _No, no law. In fact it's quite the opposite. I'm free to marry anyone I want." Sofia sighed and gripped herself tighter. "I could just never bring myself to tell him. We've been friends for so long and I know he doesn't think of me that way. He doesn't look at me like that and... and I thought I was okay with that for a while. I was just happy to be his friend as long as I was at his side. But it turns out that I'm a bitter, awful person. He met someone and I-I tried to ruin it because I couldn't stand the thought of him actually loving someone else. Now I can never tell him how I feel. He hates me because of what I've done and I honestly can't say that I blame him. I'm terrible."_

 _Neoma looked to the human woman, understanding her pain all too well. She wanted to offer her some form of solace. "It is regrettable to hear such a thing. I am sure you must be experiencing a great sense of loss. Though, if I may say so, perhaps your time here will serve as a second chance for you to achieve happiness. Avatea is a wonderful man. He may not be your sorcerer friend but he has the ability to make you happy. You would do well to choose him."_

" _But..." Sofia stared at the maiden in disbelief. "But you love him."_

" _Yes." Neoma replied, bowing her head. "However I wish for him to achieve happiness as well. I know that he desires to be emperor, as is his birthright. He can now only do so if you choose him for your groom. That is why you must, for his sake and yours as well."_

 _Sofia blinked at Neoma in shock, uncertain what to say in response to the maiden. Neoma was willing to sacrifice any chance of her own happiness with the man so that he could receive what she felt he deserved. The princess felt even more bitter and selfish with her own actions but she didn't have much time to think on them. They stopped walking abruptly and the Moon Maiden moved to open another massive door for her._

 _She stared in apprehensively at what appeared to be a dark room but when she glanced at Neoma the maiden only offered her a smile and slight nod. Sofia clenched her fists at her side and took a hesitant step forward, then another and another until she was completely inside and the door behind her was shut. This left her shrouded in absolute darkness._

 _Chills coursed through her as she stood staring into blackness. She called out meekly into the room, hoping that whoever may be there would reveal themselves. "H-hello?"_

" _Let us be clear about one thing, Princess..." Avatea's voice came out from the darkness. "You are only here because I am the rightful heir to the imperial throne and I want to retain that right. I am not going to court you like my siblings and fawn over you with false sentiments. I am merely going to make you an offer and you would do well to accept it."_

 _Sofia stood, her eyes doing their best to adjust to the darkness as she tried to scan the room for Avatea. "What kind of offer?"_

 _There was an unnerving sound then, something dragging. A curtain was being pulled open to reveal the prince standing beside a window so massive it dwarfed him. His gaze pierced through what little light ghosted in from the window to pin the princess in his stare._

 _Her breath hitched and she took a reluctant step forward, eyes never leaving Avatea's despite that she didn't particularly want to hold his stare. "What kind of offer?" She repeated her inquiry._

" _You spoke of a man." Avatea replied, eyes watching over Sofia. "One Mr. Cedric, I believe you said his name was."_

 _Sofia nodded slowly, recalling that she had indeed spoken of Cedric in the presence of Prince Min the night she was meant to dance with him. Apparently he had told his brothers, or Avatea at the very least. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked the callous prince up and down. "What of him?"_

" _What is he to you? A lover? Your intended?" Avatea questioned._

" _He's none of your concern." Sofia said defensively._

" _I merely ask because I am giving you the opportunity to get what you want, assuming you agree to give me what I want." Avatea replied._

 _Sofia cocked an eyebrow at the prince, slightly intrigued by his words. "What do you mean?"_

" _It is evident that you do not wish to be here any more than I wish you to be here. Be that as it may, my mother has determined that you are the only one she will accept as the future Empress of the Moon and she does not take no for an answer. Thus, you are left with no other option than to choose either me or one of my siblings as your husband. I assure you, I find the plot as deplorable as you do and yet this is where we find ourselves." Avatea turned his gaze away from the princess and stared out at the expansive lake surrounding the palace. "I am willing to indulge you by granting access to the man you desire in exchange for your cooperation."_

" _My cooperation?" Sofia asked, still not entirely grasping Avatea's meaning._

" _If you agree to select me as your husband and bear my children for the sake of the empire I will personally see to it that your Mr. Cedric is brought here to be with you." Avatea explained. "You will have the man you love, I will have my throne."_

 _Sofia stared at the back of the prince's head in astonishment. His proposal was a nearly outlandish one, though as she mulled it over in her head it began to make some strange sort of sense. She did not love him and likely never would so offering her that which she desired most seemed like an ingenious gesture in an effort to claim the throne. She took a few more steps forward and continued to look Avatea over despite that his attention was elsewhere. "You would really enter into a loveless marriage and allow your wife an affair just to obtain power?"_

" _Power that is rightfully mine." Avatea replied. "As of now it has been stripped from me and I have been left with nothing despite my father's promise that I would one day rule this empire as I was born to do. This is of course my mother's doing but until she is gone I must play this game with her rules. I have no other options. I must accept you and your position in this if I have any hope of reclaiming the power my mother took away. It is my hope to entice you with the only thing that I can offer you which you might find appealing." He turned back to the princess, looking her over expectantly with hands on his hips. "Do you accept my offer?"_

" _I..." Sofia took another step forward, eyes trailing slowly over the prince and his impatient expression. It was obvious that he wanted an immediate answer but that was something she just couldn't give to him. "Wh-why do you want to be the emperor so badly? Aside from the fact that you're the rightful heir, what reason could you possibly have to go to these lengths? Power isn't everything, you know."_

" _It is the_ only _thing." Avatea said, staring hard at the princess. "I can do nothing without it."_

 _Sofia swallowed hard. She had met many power hungry men before and this man certainly seemed to be one of them. Perhaps Zelenia was doing this for the good of her people. Perhaps this was a test for Sofia. Perhaps Avatea was the one prince she should absolutely avoid at all costs. But then she looked into his eyes and she saw everything he held within them._

 _It was desperation._

 _He kept the outward appearance of the proud, strong man that Neoma claimed him to be but his eyes betrayed the frantic emotions clearly swirling underneath. It seemed there was much hinging on her acceptance, although she couldn't just blindly leap forward without some sense of insurance that she would be making the right decision._

" _What would you do if you got what you want? What would you do with all that power?" Sofia asked quietly._

" _I would finally be able to change things for the betterment of my people." Avatea replied. "My brothers have never seen the outside of these palace walls, there are maidens serving lifelong sentences in the ore orchard for the mere crime of daring to show interest in me, trade with other worlds is practically forbidden outside of once a year... all of it my mother's doing. It has been this way for the past two-hundred years, the time of my father's death, and it is my responsibility to reverse this calamity before it can cause any more damage to my people. I don't expect you to understand or to care, however I must-"_

" _Avatea... I do." Sofia said with a small smile. "I do understand your plight and I do care about it. I just don't know how I can help you. I can't stay here. I can't marry you or any of your siblings. I belong back at home with my friends and family."_

 _Avatea sighed and shook his head. "You do not understand. Mother will never let you return there. She has chosen you because she believes you are the best candidate for a wife. She will not accept another and she will not let you go."_

 _Sofia stared at the prince in fear. If what he was saying was true she knew there was no way she could escape Zelenia. The empress would continually drag her back again and again until she was broken down and helpless. At that point she might not get a say in anything, even who she married or what happened to her after that. The idea of losing faculty over her own self was horrifying. "So, I can do nothing?"_

" _You can have some small slice of happiness." Avatea reminded her. "I will bring the man you love to you. He will be here with you for as long as you desire. You merely have to accept me as your husband."_

" _I... I suppose I have little other choice." Sofia spoke solemnly._

" _I am sorry, Princess." Avatea replied, letting out a small breath. "I wish it did not have to be this way."_

" _That makes two of us." Sofia muttered. "I guess all that's left for me is to speak to your mother..."_

* * *

AN #2: So I realize that a lot of my readers have been around a while... (Yay you! Thank you!) And I'm certain that most if not all of you also read my story Offer Your Throat to the Wolf. For those of you who enjoyed that kind of story I think there's something you might be interested in. **mcdade . holly** (remove the spaces) has a new story in her repertoire called Fidelity and it certainly leans to the darker side of things. The first chapter literally took my breath away and I have been reading and reviewing ever since but I'm shocked and a little disappointed to see that I'm one of only a handful of people reviewing this fantastic fic. SOOOOOOOOO, if you've got a little down time and you're interested in something delectably dark, might I suggest you head on over to her page and give Fidelity a read? Or any of her stuff, really. I haven't read anything on her page that hasn't captivated me. She's fantastic and you should definitely CHECK. HER. OUT.


	21. Tulipa Orphanidea Lunarium

AN: So I'm certainly getting near the end of this story and I don't think I can put into words how excited I am to complete this. I do love this story dearly but my heart is being called to another (we'll call it my first love) and I am quite eager.

Thank you as always for your reviews, particularly on the previous chapter. I love seeing your reactions about whether or not Sofia is going to accept Avatea's proposal.

Also a big shout out to **mcdade . holly** for taking time to go back and review every chapter. She's been a super busy woman lately, writing more stories than any normal person should be able to handle in addition to all her motherly duties and other adult-life stuff and yet she still took the time to go and review several chapters in a row. What a rock star! I know I plugged her account last chapter but seriously, go show her some love.

Anyhow, I've rattled on long enough. Please enjoy this chapter! I know I keep touting that we're nearing the end and there's a whole lot still unresolved but I promise, we're getting there (remember, I stay a few chapters ahead of what I post.) As always, please let me know what you think because I love hearing your thoughts and opinions!

* * *

" _I am pleased to hear you have made your decision, Princess." Zelenia said with a smile as Sofia stood between her and her twelve sons. Each held in his hand a glass of nectar from the Petalluna blossom, ready to toast to their future emperor and empress upon Sofia's announcement. "I must say, you have come to this decision rather rapidly for someone who was nearly as avid of a dissenter as my eldest son. I am relieved it did not take longer than necessary."_

 _Sofia bowed her head, clutching her own glass of nectar in hand. "It was actually a very easy decision once I met with everyone and listened to what they had to say."_

" _Oh, how you have piqued my interested." Zelenia replied. "I am quite eager to know which of my sons you have chosen to be your husband."_

" _All of your sons are wonderful men in their own ways. Iah is a perfect gentleman and Máni has such an adventurous spirit. Arebati is a kind, pure person and sometimes it's what Khons doesn't say that shows his soul is deep and vast like the ocean. Fati has the biggest heart of most anyone I've ever met. Min and Sin are incorrigible jokesters who can make even the grumpiest person smile and Elatha is such a genuine, relatable guy it's hard not to like everything about him. Arma makes it easy to feel safe in his presence, Chandra is so, so passionate and Kidili just wants everyone to let loose and have a good time." Sofia paused and inhaled deeply, casting a glance over her shoulder at the eldest prince. "And then there's Avatea..."_

 _A small smirk worked its way across Zelenia's features and she nodded. "Yes, my impudent son."_

" _He's not impudent." Sofia said defensively. "He's angry and he has every right to be. You've robbed him of not only his claim to the throne but his chance at finding true love. All of those maidens you sent to work in the orchards... you don't know what their intentions were. You could only guess and your own paranoia may have made you guess wrong. Sure, some of them may have merely been after power but there's a good chance that some of them genuinely liked your son for the person he is. What it boils down to is that you never trusted Avatea to make the right decision about who to marry so now you're trying to make it for him. He can either accept me or lose his birthright, is that it? Well I have news for you, Zelenia, that is_ not _happening."_

" _I beg your pardon..." Zelenia said, staring hard at the princess who was looking up at her in defiance. "You are daring to defy my will?"_

 _Sofia returned the woman's glare, proud and unafraid of the consequences. "I will never marry one of your sons, Zelenia, and I don't care how many times you drag me back here, I'm not giving in. Avatea deserves his place on the throne but not at the expense of entering into a loveless marriage with me or anyone else. He deserves to find real, true love with a woman of his own choosing._ Everyone _does. And nobody should be standing in the way of that because of their own misconceptions or... or selfish emotions..."_

 _She trailed off, clenching one hand at her side. Tears were beginning to pour down her face as she realized her speech wasn't just about Avatea. She was speaking about Cedric as well, knowing that she hadn't been much better than Zelenia in judging his relationship with Francine similarly. She'd had her own notions about Francine from the start and she hadn't trusted Cedric to make his own decisions about the woman. Maybe the woman was power hungry or maybe she truly cared for him but it wasn't Sofia's place to make that determination._

 _The princess let out a shuddering breath and reached up to wipe her tears away. That was when she heard a strange, unexpected sound behind her; a loud smack of flesh against flesh hitting over and over. It was applause. She turned her gaze over her shoulder to see that Avatea had discarded his glass in favor of clapping for her speech. The other siblings soon followed suit, setting down their glasses to shower her with applause. A small smile worked its way to her face as she turned fully to face them._

" _Very well spoken, Princess." Zelenia said, eyeing Sofia up and down. "I suppose you've made your case and you seem to have my sons in agreement with you. I do not know what I can do to try and convince you other than to implore you to reconsider."_

 _Sofia shook her head as she turned back to face Zelenia. "I won't reconsider. Your sons deserve happy lives and they can't achieve that with me."_

" _I see." Zelenia muttered before letting out a long sigh. "You have left me with little other choice. I must take your words into consideration. You have given me much to think about... thus, I offer a toast to you, Princess Sofia."_

" _No, Mother." Avatea interjected, stepping forward to stare hard at the empress. "No toast. The princess has been here long enough. It is time for her to depart. You must not delay her further."_

 _A wide smirk crossed Zelenia's features as she returned her son's stare. "But of course, Avatea. I was only trying to offer a kindness to our guest."_

" _I'm well aware of what you are trying to do, Mother." Avatea replied before turning his attention to Sofia and taking the glass of nectar from her hand. "Do not let my mother delay you. You must return to your world now."_

" _I will." Sofia said with a nod. "But I want to say goodbye to all of you first. I don't know when I'll see you all again, if ever."_

 _Avatea sighed but nodded reluctantly to the princess. "Very well, but you must be swift."_

 _Sofia smiled and turned her gaze to the other princes. As expected, Iah was the first in line to wish her farewell. "Prince Iah, I'm glad we met."  
_

" _As am I, dear Princess." Iah said, bowing to Sofia as she curtsied to him. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips to grace it with a customary kiss. "Perhaps you will visit again as a foreign dignitary. We would be pleased to have you."_

" _I would be pleased to return." Sofia replied. She then turned to the twin princes standing beside their bespectacled brother. "Prince Min, Prince Sin, it was so great to meet you."_

" _Of course it was." Min said with a chuckle._

" _Though it was obviously greater to have met me." Sin chimed in. "Being the better looking of the two."_

 _Sofia responded with a small laugh and nodded her head. "Of course."_

" _Princess..." Máni said sadly as he stepped closer to Sofia. "I wish we'd had more time to speak. I still have so many questions."_

 _Sofia smiled widely and reached out to clasp the smallest prince's hands. "I'm sure you do. Honestly, I have so many questions myself but I don't think there's time enough in the world for me to find out all the answers. Hopefully one day you'll be able to visit my home and discover everything for yourself." She then turned to see Kidili standing with his arms crossed over his chest, doing his best to appear aloof. She stepped toward him and cocked an eyebrow up at him. "You have nothing to say?"_

" _Goodbyes are not something I interest myself with. They are too somber and I prefer to have fun." Kidili replied._

" _Well, you certainly showed me that even in the darkest of times I should find a way to make the best of it. Thank you for showing me a good time, Kidili." Sofia replied before her attention was grabbed by Chandra clasping her hands tightly._

" _Must you leave us so soon, Princess?" Chandra said staring at Sofia longingly. "Time has not been on our side and I feel that if you only give me a short time longer I will be able to make you forget all about your home and your ties to it."_

 _Sofia laughed softly and shook her head at the charming prince. "I would never want to forget about my home, just as I would never want to forget about you, Prince Chandra. Or you, Prince Khons." She said, turning her eyes to the quiet prince standing off to the side silently observing._

" _What about me?" Arebati asked hopefully. "You do not wish to forget me either, do you?"_

" _Of course not." Sofia replied softly. "Or Elatha, even though he acts like he doesn't care."_

 _Elatha shrugged and placed his hands on his hips. "You do whatever you must, Princess. I won't begrudge you so long as you don't force a sappy farewell upon me."_

 _Sofia snickered and turned her eyes away from Elatha to Arma who stood towering over her with a warm smile. "Prince Arma, you aren't above a sappy goodbye, are you?"_

" _I am not." Arma replied with a bow. "It was a pleasure to have you with us, Princess. Thank you for spending your time here."_

" _Yes." Fati chimed in with tears brimming in his eyes as he reached eagerly for Sofia's hands to hold. "Though we did not know you long I feel such a strong connection to you. Thank you for gracing us with your presence, Princess."_

 _Sofia smiled widely and pulled Fati into a hug. "Don't cry, Fati. Please."_

" _I can not help it. We will all miss you so, even those of us who claim otherwise." Fati replied, pulling back to wipe his tears away._

" _Everyone will indeed miss you." Avatea inserted as he stepped toward the princess. "Though I am glad to see you leave. You must return home quickly. Let nothing hinder you."_

 _Sofia turned to face Avatea and bowed her head to him. "I'll head home. I just want to say goodbye to Neoma first. I really need to thank her for something she said to me. You know, she... she's a lovely maiden, Avatea."_

 _Avatea blinked at Sofia in surprise before muttering a quick response. "I-Indeed she is."_

" _I can tell she cares a lot about you." Sofia continued, raising her gaze to meet the prince's. "One could say she almost cares too much."_

" _R-really?" Avatea asked, feeling warmth rise to his cheeks. "A beautiful, young maiden like her?"_

 _Sofia cast him a knowing smile and shrugged. "Maybe I'm mistaken... but there's only one way to find out and it's certainly not by asking me."_

" _I will definitely talk to her." Avatea said, unable to keep eye contact with the princess anymore. "A-after you do, of course. But you must make haste."_

 _Sofia smiled at the flustered prince and nodded to him. "Take care, Avatea, of yourself and your people."_

" _I will. Farewell, Sofia. I hope that you achieve all that you wish for." Avatea replied._

" _Thank you, Avatea. I hope the same for you as well." Sofia said before giving the princes a final wave goodbye. She then turned and approached Zelenia with a smile. "If it's alright with you, Zelenia, I would like to say goodbye to Neoma before I leave. I have something I need to thank her for."_

" _Of course." Zelenia responded with a smile and motioned for Sofia to follow her out of the room. Outside, Neoma was waiting like she always did as the empress' handmaiden. Zelenia looked the young maiden over expectantly and crossed her arms. "The princess wishes to speak with you. Might I suggest you take her to the Petalluna garden? She simply must try the nectar of the blossoms and there is certainly nothing better than to take it straight from the source."_

 _Neoma glanced at Sofia before returning her gaze to Zelenia. "Yes, Your Majesty."_

" _Hurry along, Princess." Zelenia said as she looked Sofia over with a smile. "I wouldn't want Avatea to think I'm trying to delay you."_

 _Sofia nodded to the woman before turning back to face Neoma. The maiden started off and the princess followed along. Once they were a far enough distance away from Zelenia, Sofia began speaking to her escort. "I really wanted to thank you, Neoma."_

" _Thank me?" Neoma asked, blinking at the princess in confusion. "Why would you thank me?"_

" _You helped me to realize how terrible I was being." Sofia replied. "You love Avatea enough to want to see him happy, even if it isn't with you. I... I couldn't stand the thought of Mr. Cedric being happy with anyone else except me. But that was wrong and I know that I shouldn't feel that way. It hurts that he's with another woman and it might hurt my whole life but I should still want his happiness, even if it isn't with me."_

 _Neoma looked to Sofia in interest as she led the princess along in the direction of where Zelenia had instructed her to take the young woman. "For what it is worth, I do not think you are terrible. You simply have not had the time to adjust to these new emotions. I have had one-hundred years to come to terms with the fact that I will never be with the man I love. You are just now learning this unfortunate truth for yourself. It is quite painful at first but time will ease your pain. Your time here will help you to overcome your sorrows."_

" _Neoma, I'm not staying." Sofia said quietly._

" _You aren't?" Neoma asked in shock. "But I thought-"_

" _I only agreed to go along with what Zelenia wanted so that I could get to the bottom of what was happening here. After speaking to Avatea and seeing how desperate he was to regain his claim to the throne I knew there was absolutely no way I could accept these conditions. Even though he offered to give me exactly what I want I knew I had to turn him down. It wouldn't be fair to anyone involved, especially him."_

 _Neoma looked away from Sofia guiltily and wrapped her arms around herself. "So, it is your intention to leave?"_

" _Yes." Sofia said with an assured nod. "I'm returning home right after this. I would have left sooner at Avatea's urging but I wanted to have a chance to say goodbye to you and to thank you."_

" _Oh." Neoma glanced at the princess before quickly averting her eyes once more. "You do not owe me thanks, Princess. I have done nothing."_

" _I know it might seem like you didn't do much but just hearing your story and how selfless you are has really made a difference in how I'm going to move forward from here." Sofia said with a smile. "You've really inspired me to be better."_

 _Neoma kept her gaze away from Sofia and tightened her grip on herself. She didn't know what to say in response to the princess so she stayed silent and continued along until they reached the glasshouse where the Petalluna blossoms grew. She held the door open and motioned for Sofia to enter._

" _Wow..." Sofia stared in awe at the sight before her. There were seas of pearly white flowers stretched out for what seemed like miles in the glasshouse before her. They were a beautiful and impressive sight to behold and as she drew nearer to them she saw that they indeed had twelve or so crescent shaped petals forming a cup around a long, white stem. "They're beautiful."_

" _Each blossom contains a sweet nectar that helps to sustain us." Neoma replied. "It is the life force of our people."_

" _That's... that's amazing." Sofia said as she stepped further into the room. "No wonder these blossoms are so hard to come by. You need as many as you can get."_

 _Neoma bowed her head in response to the princess. "Her Imperial Majesty wished you to partake."_

 _Sofia looked down at the blossoms, finding one that caught her eye. She reached out and plucked it up before turning her eyes to Neoma. "You'll have some too, won't you?"_

" _O-of course." Neoma said, stumbling forward quickly to pluck a blossom of her own. She held it in two hands, watching Sofia nervously. "Shall we drink?"_

" _Yes." Sofia smiled to the maiden and brought the blossom closer to her mouth. "After all, I don't want to waste any more of your time. Avatea was hoping to speak with you as soon as I leave."_

 _Neoma's gaze widened and she looked to the princess in confusion. "What? Why?"_

 _Sofia looked away from Neoma and shrugged sheepishly. "I_ may _have mentioned to him that you care a great deal about him and he_ may _have blushed like an eager schoolboy at the thought of a beautiful, young maiden like yourself expressing interest in him..." She raised her gaze to the maiden once more and offered her a wink before touching the delicate petals of her blossom against Neoma's. "To your talk with Avatea, may it be everything you deserve."_

 _Neoma stared at Sofia in horror as the young woman raised the blossom to her lips once more. She felt utterly conflicted in that moment before she clenched her eyes shut and cried out. "Princess, don't!"_

 _Sofia gulped down the sugary nectar in her mouth and looked to the maiden in surprise. "What's wrong?"_

" _Do not drink the nectar." Neoma said. "Her Imperial Majesty means to trap you here with it."_

" _Wh-what?" Sofia croaked out, hand dropping the blossom to fly instinctively to her throat as through she could take back the liquid she had sent cascading down the inside. "What do you mean!?"_

" _The nectar is our life force." Neoma replied timidly. "To consume it would make you like us. You must not drink it."_

" _It is too late." Zelenia said as she entered the glasshouse with two maidens at her side. Her eyes narrowed on Neoma and she snapped her fingers, sending the maidens forward to take both women into custody. "I must say I am disappointed, Neoma. I believed you to be my most loyal and trusted servant. Now I find that you used my trust to try and gain the favor of my son, and you have used his potential bride to do so. Further, you attempted to undermine my plans by disobeying my desires. You know the punishment for such insolence."_

 _Neoma bowed her head in shame, refusing to struggle against her capture. "Yes, Your Majesty."_

" _Neoma, no!" Sofia cried out but there was little she could do. The other Moon Maiden had taken her into custody as well. Her glare flew to Zelenia as she looked the empress over in fury. "Let us go! She did nothing wrong and you can't keep me here!"_

" _Can't I?" Zelenia said with a chuckle. "You have already partaken of our life force. It is too late to stop the process you are going through."_

 _Sofia stared at Zelenia in disblief, her form beginning to tremble. "That's why you tried to toast to me earlier. You were trying to get me to drink the nectar. That's why Avatea-"_

" _Yes, my impudent son." Zelenia replied. "Ungrateful little wretch. I do everything in my power to benefit him and he throws it back in my face. There is nothing he can do now."_

 _Sofia growled and tried to fight against the maiden's hold but she felt herself growing weak. Her legs were the first to give out underneath her. She looked up at Zelenia for answers, scowling at the woman the entire time. "What's happening to me?"_

" _You are becoming a celestial being." Zelenia replied. "I do not suggest you fight too much. You're going to need your strength if you hope to survive the process."_

 _Sofia continued to glower at the empress and she opened her mouth to retort but her voice failed her. Her vision was the next to go leaving only the sound of whispers and hushed voices flooding in, though the volume was waning as rapidly as her consciousness until there was nothing._


	22. Not Alone

AN: So I was gonna post this tomorrow but you know me... impatient.

Thank you as always for your reviews! You guys are fantastic and you keep me going! I hope you enjoy this short little chapter. I should have another update for you on Wednesday/Thursday and I think it will be the update you've all been waiting for. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

 _When Sofia opened her eyes she was unaware of much. Everything around her was pristine white and unfamiliar. She could hear whispers, though the words weren't indistinguishable like they had always been. She could catch little phrases here and there._

"She is awake."

"He is with her."

"What a scandal."

 _Her brow crinkled at these new voices she could now pull out from the cluster of words speaking softly in her ears. She raised her hand to her head but she found it was brushed away by another. She sat up quickly, only for hands on her shoulders to push her back down. Her eyes focused on the face hovering above her and she realized she recognized it. "A-Avatea?"_

" _You did not listen to me." Avatea said in annoyance as he pulled his hands back from the princess once she seemed like she would continue to lie down. "I warned you not to allow my mother to delay you."_

" _As vaguely as possible." Sofia said, slightly irritated with the prince. "You could have been more direct."_

" _She is still the empress." Avatea spoke, patting the princess' forehead with a damp cloth. "I must be cautious of accusations I make against her. Words must be spoken in a delicate way or any one of us could be imprisoned for treason."_

 _Sofia winced at the chill of the cloth against her forehead but ignored it in favor of speaking further to the prince. "Do you really think your own mother would imprison you?"_

" _She did so to our father." Avatea replied. "That is where he met his death."_

 _Sofia looked at Avatea in shock and made a motion to sit up once more, though she was met with his hands pushing her back down. "She had him killed?"_

 _Avatea shook his head and lowered his gaze. "He was unable to partake in the nectar. It is what sustains us. Without it we eventually fall to ruin and die."_

" _That's awful." Sofia whispered. "I'm so sorry, Avatea."_

" _It is my fault." Avatea replied. "Mother provided Father with nectar, enough to keep him alive though he was terribly weak. I did not like to see my father in such a state. I began to smuggle nectar to him but I was eventually caught. That was when my mother declared that no nectar was to be provided to him at all. It is my fault he has died."_

" _No, Avatea." Sofia said, reaching out to place her hand over his. "It was your mother's fault. She's... she's unbelievably cruel."_

 _Avatea silenced Sofia with his hand over her mouth. "You must not say such things. You are becoming one of us and your words will carry."_

 _Sofia looked at the prince curiously. "My words will carry?"_

" _Most things you speak will be detectable, should someone be listening. It is how we communicate with one another when we are not in the vicinity of each other." Avatea explained. "It has its benefits and, understandably, its downsides."_

" _I-is that what all the whispering is?" Sofia asked, bringing her hand to her ears. "All these voices... they're the voices of everyone here?"_

" _Yes. I am sure you have been hearing it all along. Eventually you will be able to comprehend the things you are hearing." Avatea replied. "The more like us you become the easier it will be."_

 _Sofia shook her head and looked at the prince in a panic. "I can't stay here, Avatea! I have to go!"_

" _It is too late." Avatea replied. He reached up to Sofia's hair and picked up a few delicate strands in his fingers to display them to her._

 _Sofia stared up at the strands in awe, noting their color, or lack there of. They were white. "I-is that my hair!?"_

" _You are becoming one of us." Avatea replied. "Soon your whole head of hair will be as white as these few strands. Your skin will become paler and your eyes... well, they_ may _lose their color, however my father's never did."_

" _Your father!?" Sofia croaked out. "He was-"_

" _A human at one point." Avatea said. "Much like my mother has done to you, her mother hand chose my father to become the next emperor. He was far more agreeable to the idea than you have been, but even he could only withstand so much."_

 _Sofia sat up once more, this time fighting against the prince's insistence that she remain reclined. "Please tell me it's reversible. Please tell me I can become human again!"_

 _Avatea averted his gaze from the princess and sighed. "I am afraid the only way you can become human again is to refuse to partake of the nectar. At this point, however, it would kill you to do so. You would be a human again, albeit a deceased one."_

" _I can't stay here, Avatea!" Sofia cried out. "I have to get back home."_

" _You will return home eventually." Avatea said in an effort to reassure the young woman. "My mother only has a few hundred years of reign left before-"_

" _A few hundred years!?" Sofia rasped in disbelief. "Avatea, everyone I know and love will be dead by then! Humans live very short lives compared to your people!"_

 _Avatea nodded and let out a sigh. "Yes, I know." He was silent for a moment then, thinking over his next words cautiously before he spoke them. "Would it help to placate you if I told you that my offer still stands?"  
_

" _Wh-what?" Sofia managed to squeak out._

" _My offer." Avatea continued. "I will bring the man you love to be here with you. You can have a happy life with him. I will do this for you regardless of what my mother determines to do with you."_

" _Avatea, no." Sofia sighed and shook her head. "That isn't an option. It never was. I love Mr. Cedric and I would give anything to be with him but... not at the expense of his happiness. I-if I'm stuck here then I'm going to be stuck here alone."_

" _You are not alone, Sofia." Avatea said, offering the princess a small smile. "You are many things but you are far from alone."_


	23. Desperation

AN: I swear, I'm so friggin' impatient you have no idea.

So here it is, the chapter I'm pretty sure _most_ of you have been waiting for. I myself have been waiting for it and thoroughly enjoyed writing it out. You may have noticed that the story rating has been bumped up from T to M. Don't get too excited, it's purely precautionary. Well, sort of... but there's nothing too terribly tantalizing. I don't want you to get your hopes up.

Thank you as always to those of you who take the time to review! It may seem like such a small thing but I promise you, it's not. Your reviews help fuel the creative fire in me that helps keep this story (and other stories) going strong and I can not thank you enough for it! Seriously, thank you!

Without further ado, please enjoy this chapter! Pretty, pretty please let me know what's on your mind!

* * *

The castle was in an absolute frenzy.

It had been that way for a week. Food was barely consumed and sleep was scarce. Sanity seemed even scarcer. Calista felt as though she was running around like a chicken with its head cut off trying potion after potion to cure whatever curse had fallen onto the youngest princess of the castle but nothing she tried seemed to work.

The king was trying desperately to keep the entire ordeal under wraps. For whatever reason, he didn't want too many people to be aware of what was going on in the Enchancian castle, be it for safety reasons or some other political motivation that the sorceress didn't understand. This need for secrecy only hindered Calista when it came to doing her job. She could not consult with other sorcerers, not even members of her own family. She was left to try and solve the problem via trial and error while the members of the royal family hounded her relentlessly to try harder, to make a stronger effort.

She had been running on very few hours of sleep and found herself no nearer to solving that which ailed Sofia. At this point she was ready to invite any solution that had been suggested. Even Amber's insistence that true love's kiss might break the curse seemed like a viable option in the face of daily failures piling up in front of them.

She had managed to find a small reprieve, claiming she needed to pick over the castle's garden for herbs so that she could concoct a new potion. In reality she merely needed a moment to breathe, a moment to rest, a moment to think without the royal family breathing down her neck.

The fresh spring air and the sunshine dancing through gently rustling tree leaves did little to calm her nerves as she pressed her hands onto her face just to have them somewhere sturdy enough to stop their shaking. She was not at all prepared for this. She had barely graduated from Hexley Hall the year prior and now she was faced with a task that seemed insurmountable. To make matters worse, it was one of her dearest friends who was in turmoil. It made it hard to focus on what might actually work because her mind was too clouded with worry.

All of this was overwhelming and she was seriously beginning to consider the fact that she might not ever be able to heal Sofia.

If only her uncle were there. He was far more knowledgeable in the area of curses and how to remove them. Unfortunately he was already in Rudistan as she had heard it and it was much too far to travel there, even by magical means. Teleporting herself such a distance would require great magical strength and that was something she didn't have at her disposal at the moment.

What she did have, however, was the ability to enter a magical portrait of herself. Cedric had long ago been given a locket which held not only a small portrait of her but her mother as well. It was enchanted and she would be able to reach him via that route. It would still sap quite a bit of her strength but if she could just reach him and tell him how desperately she needed him, how desperately _Sofia_ needed him, surely he would come running.

She plopped down onto the ground, entering a meditative state almost immediately. To hell with Roland's insistence that the matter be kept internal. Sofia's whole life could be at stake and they needed results _now_.

It took a moment to achieve absolute relaxation. The chirping of the birds and the breeze shaking the flora all provided constant distractions but eventually she entered into a hypnotic state. From there she became pure fluidity, entering into the astral plane. It was only a matter then of reaching the portrait she was tied to. This was fairly simple as she had done so before with little difficulty.

It was dark, though that was likely because the locket was closed. This was confirmed when she reached up and felt her mother's portrait above her's. She knocked several times, hoping that whatever her uncle was doing, he was near enough to the locket to hear.

After what felt like a near eternity she found herself greeted by blinding light and her uncle's face. "Uncle Ceddy, thank goodness!"

"Calista?" Cedric stared down at his niece as she peeked out from the locket. He quickly placed it on the floor so that she could step out of it and reclaim her normal size.

Calista crawled out of the locket and rushed over to her uncle, grabbing the lapels of his robe once she reached him. "I need your help! It's Sofia!"

Cedric's heart immediately dropped to the pit of his stomach at the mention of the princess' name but he tried not to let it show. He stepped back from his niece and turned away from her to hide the remorse he knew was ghosting across his features. "What is it now? She has another problem she can't fix for herself? Or is it her same silly dream problem?"

"Uncle Ceddy, this is serious! She's in real trouble!" Calista cried out.

"Oh, I'm sure it can't be all that bad." Cedric said, waving his niece away. Certainly young women around her age were more apt to perceive a situation to be far more critical than it actually was. After all, if anything _truly_ bad had happened to Sofia, surely he would have heard about it. "Besides, I really don't know why you're coming to me with this problem. I'm not the Enchancian royal sorcerer anymore. You are."

Calista crossed her arms over her chest as her irritation with her uncle began to rise. "You don't know why I'm coming to you with this? Really? Sofia is your friend!"

"She isn't my friend." Cedric replied, casting a glance over his shoulder at Calista. "She doesn't even give a damn about me. Why should I care about her problems?"

"Because you do." Calista said, shifting her hands to her hips as she stared at the back of her uncle's head. "Because you care about her and you're lying to yourself if you suggest otherwise. She also cares just as much about you! You should have seen how devastated she was when she found out you left. All she did was cry."

"Sh-she cried?" Cedric muttered, frozen in his spot at the idea of Sofia crying over his departure. He quickly furrowed his brow and shook his head, however. If she had been so upset she would have said something to him when she had come to Francine's vardo looking for him. "She has other things weighing on her mind. Some boy she fancies... that's likely what she was so upset about."

Calista growled and glared at Cedric. "I highly doubt that. She cried over _you_ , Uncle Ceddy, and right now she needs you."

Cedric let out an uncomfortable sigh and put his hand to his head. "Calista, I... I'm the Rudistan royal sorcerer now. I can't just abandon my post to run to another kingdom every time Sofia has a little problem."

"This isn't a _little_ problem." Calista said in frustration. "She's been asleep for a week and she's completely unresponsive to anything I've tried to do to help her! Nothing is working."

"She's... she's been asleep for a week?" Cedric asked, turning at once to face his niece in concern. "Not waking at all?"

Calista shook her head and sighed sadly. "Not even to eat."

"What about her physical appearance? Does she seem to be wasting away at all?" Cedric asked.

"Not that I've noticed." Calista replied. "It's as though she's in a state of suspended animation."

Cedric put his hand to his chin in thought, glancing at his niece every so often. "So it's similar to a sleeping curse?"

"But it's not a sleeping curse." Calista replied. "At least, not like any I've ever encountered. I don't know if it's something rarer, something I'm not aware of. All I know is that she isn't waking up no matter what I try and right now I'm desperate. I have to wake her but I can't do it on my own. I need your help."

"I understand." Cedric said, nodding to his niece. "It will only take me a short time to gather some things I might need. I'll be on a carriage there shortly."

"Please hurry!" Calista said before disappearing from sight.

Cedric watched as the young woman dissipated before raising his hand up to grip his head. "Shit, shit shit!"

"What's the matter, darling?" Francine called as she exited her new sleeping chamber languidly and stepped closer to Cedric with a smile. "I thought I heard voices. Did King Magnus need you for another of your amazing spells?"

"No." Cedric said quietly. "It's Sofia."

Francine's smile fell and she narrowed her gaze on the sorcerer in irritation. "What?"

"She's not well." Cedric said, moving quickly across the room to the shelf he had just finished lining with all of his stores. He began picking through them to shove them into a bag sitting nearby. "She needs me."

"Darling, we talked about this." Francine said, moving to press her body against Cedric's back. "She's ungrateful and spoiled and she needs to deal with her own problems for once."

Cedric shook his head, continuing to pack his bag despite the woman rubbing her hands seductively around him and up his chest. "Sofia really isn't like that. Besides, even if she was like that it doesn't change the fact that she's unwell and needs me to go to her."

Francine scoffed and pulled back from Cedric. "I can't believe you're doing this to me right now."

"Doing what?" Cedric asked, pausing to look at the woman. "Going to help a sick friend?"

"You and I both know she's more than a friend to you, Cedric." Francine said with a huff. "Ever since our second date when you called me by _her_ name..."

"I was drunk." Cedric said, averting his gaze from Francine. "It was a simple mistake. You both have the same hair color and I-"

"And you were imagining that _she_ was the one with her lips wrapped around your cock!" Francine retorted angrily. "But it was me, Cedric. I did everything I possibly could to please you and you're still pining away for that pathetic little princess."

"I-I'm not pining. It's not like that. She's just..." Cedric shook his head and turned back away from Francine to continue packing. "I don't have time for this. I need to get there soon."

"She'll never want to be with you, you know." Francine said, looking Cedric over coldly. "Sure, she may flirt with the idea of what it might be like to have someone who isn't a stuffy royal between her legs but after a while that fantasy will wear off and she'll realize that she's so far above that. She won't want to become the wife of a royal sorcerer. You're kidding yourself if you believe otherwise."

"You think I don't know that?" Cedric said quietly. "I know I'm not good enough for her. I know that she could never... _never_ want someone like me. But that doesn't matter. Right now she needs me and I'm going to go to her. If you don't like that, Francine, there's the door."

Francine's eyes widened and she looked Cedric up and down, though his back was turned to her and she couldn't read the expression on his face. "A-Are you kidding me? Just like that? Over _her_?"

"I don't have time for this, Francine. I like you, but I need you to understand that Sofia has been and always will be the dearest person in the world to me. If that isn't something you can handle then perhaps you should leave." Cedric muttered, stuffing the last of the ingredients he felt he might need into his bag.

"Cedric, if you leave then it's _over_ between us." Francine said furiously. "I can put up with a lot but I'm not going to put up with you running back to her every time she calls."

Cedric let out a heavy sigh and turned abruptly to face Francine. He looked over her features, pure rage there but nothing really akin to hurt. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her cheek delicately. "Thank you for these past few weeks. They've been lovely."

Then he turned, no further words spoken from his mouth as he started out the door in the direction of the stables. He had to get to Enchancia as quickly as possible, hopefully before sundown though he doubted he could make it before nightfall.

* * *

AN #2: So now you know what Cedric did (as Wormwood so eloquently put it) to make an absolute ass of himself. He called Francine by Sofia's name while she was giving him a hummer... tsk, tsk, Cedric.


	24. The Waltz

AN: So these next few chapters are fairly short... I'm just going to upload them back to back. No hard feelings if you don't review each individual one but if you feel so inclined, I would greatly appreciate it!

Thank you to EVERYONE who has been taking the time to review! You guys are fantastic and words just can't describe it! I love you! Please enjoy these next few chapters and let me know what you think!

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Baileywick asked with crossed arms and tired features as he stood outside Sofia's room staring down the formal royal sorcerer. "How did you even get into the castle?"

"Teleportation." Cedric answered quietly. "The guards wouldn't let me in."

"That's because no one from the outside is supposed to come in." Baileywick replied. "You shouldn't be here. It's late and if His Majesty finds out-"

"Roland will get over it. I'm here to help." Cedric replied curtly. "Let me see her."

Baileywick shook his head and pulled his arms tighter across his chest. "She's sleeping."

"Yes." Cedric replied in annoyance. "As I hear it, for an entire week. Let me see her."

Baileywick inhaled sharply and opened his mouth to retort but thought better of it. After all, he knew there was no point in arguing. Eventually Cedric would lose patience and teleport himself into the room like he had into the castle. At least he could monitor the other man if he accompanied him inside. "Come along."

Cedric let out a small breath of relief that he wouldn't have to teleport himself into the room. After all, he needed to reserve as much energy as possible in order to help Sofia. He followed the castle steward into the princess' bedroom and no sooner did he lay his eyes on her, his breath left his body.

She looked akin to death; her already pale flesh had lost nearly all color leaving her looking ghostly, even in the warm glow of the candles that had been left to illuminate the room. She was nearly motionless. Her breath was incredibly shallow and he couldn't even see the rise and fall of her chest until he was right beside her. By far the most peculiar thing, however, was that a large strip of her hair had turned white. He reached out and touched the snow colored locks, examining them in awe. "Calista didn't say anything about her hair turning white."

"We assumed it was caused by severe stress." Baileywick replied. "I know she's still quite young but the body does many peculiar things under stress."

"Yes it does." Cedric agreed. "But this is not caused by stress. Hair that is already grown doesn't just turn gray and this isn't gray anyhow. It's pure white. This is magical, though whether it's related to her state remains to be seen."

His eyes trailed over her face, the peaceful expression not at all comforting to him. He shifted his hand to her forehead to feel for a fever. She was warm but not any more than what was considered normal. He moved to cup her cheek, gently thumbing over the flesh there.

"Do you think this might be related to the satin slipper incident?" Baileywick asked as he cleared his throat to pull Cedric's attention from the young woman.

Cedric turned to look at Baileywick, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Satin slipper incident?"

"Violet found several pairs of Sofia's satin slippers hidden under her bed. They were worn through to the point of disrepair as though she had been walking all night in them." Baileywick explained. "When I confronted her about it she denied any knowledge about the slippers or how they had gotten there."

"That's... peculiar." Cedric muttered. He'd had his own suspicions about whether or not Sofia was stealing away into the night to meet with someone, a secret lover perhaps, but without proof he wouldn't make such an accusation.

"By far the most peculiar thing was that the morning I confronted her about the slippers I found her in your workshop dressed in formal attire." Baileywick continued. "I was escorting Calista there and didn't expect to come across Sofia wearing one of her best gowns. I was immediately suspicious. Why would she be in your workshop dressed that way? I have to ask, Cedric, was there more occurring between you two than just friendship?"

"No, there was nothing." Cedric replied. "There never was and there never will be."

Baileywick eyed Cedric with a cocked eyebrow. "You know, that's almost verbatim what she said when I asked her the same question. It's almost as though you two had rehearsed it."

Cedric let out an irritated grumble and snatched up Sofia's hand to display the ring on her finger to the castle steward. "Do you see this ring? Do you know what it means? It means she loves someone else. Whoever that person is, he isn't in love with her."

"And you are." Baileywick said knowingly.

Cedric averted his gaze from Baileywick and looked back over at Sofia. "It doesn't matter. What matters is making her better. I don't know if the satin slippers have anything to do with the state she's in but I'm going to get to the bottom of it. I'm going to pull her out of this no matter what it takes."

"I hope you're right." Baileywick replied.

Cedric glanced at the castle steward before returning his gaze forlornly to the princess. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and replaced it at her side. Then he turned back toward the exit with Baileywick at his heels but neither of them got very far before they heard movement behind them. They whirled around to see Sofia's form rising into a seated position and for a moment Cedric felt overwhelmed with relief. That feeling was quickly doused, however, when he noticed her eyes were still closed and she didn't appear at all responsive to Baileywick's voice calling to her.

"Sofia... Sofia, can you hear me?" Baileywick spoke but his words seemed to fall on deaf ears. He looked to Cedric hoping that perhaps the man had some form of explanation. "What's happening?"

Cedric stood staring at Sofia's body as it fitted the satin slippers at her bedside onto its feet. It then stood and moved into her closet where it reemerged a short time later wearing a gown. "Sh-she's sleepwalking."

"Can it be stopped?" Baileywick asked in concern.

"Outside of waking her or tying her down to the bed? No." Cedric replied.

Baileywick took a step toward Sofia but Cedric had reached out to stop him. He glanced over his shoulder at the man before turning a worried gaze at the princess. "What if she hurts herself?"

"She'll be fine so long as we keep her in this room and away from the windows." Cedric said, watching Sofia as she began walking through the room in odd directions as though she was navigating her way through something that they couldn't see. After several minutes of walking she stopped somewhat abruptly and curtsied. Then she took a position as though she was dancing and began waltzing through the room. "Well, that explains the satin slipper incident. I guess it also explains why she was coming to me with physical ailments nearly every morning. She's been dreaming that she..."

Baileywick turned to face Cedric as the man trailed off and he heard his footsteps falling rapidly away. "Where are you going?"

"She's been dreaming." Cedric said, pausing at the door to look back at Baileywick. "She's been dreaming things she can't remember and now it seems like she's stuck in one of those dreams. Keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't hurt herself and take note of everything she does. I'll be back as soon as I can..."


	25. Speaking Silently

_Sofia let out small sigh as she waltzed around the room with Chandra. She found herself being passed around from prince to prince while Zelenia stood watching with eyes narrowed on her._

 _She was being given one last chance to accept her fate as the future Empress of the Moon and if she continued to refuse she would find herself right where Neoma had been sent; the ore orchard where she would be forced to tend to the silver, gold and diamond trees until she ultimately met her death, either swiftly by choice or centuries from now when the potency of the Petalluna nectar no longer sustained her._

 _Never one to just lie down and accept defeat, Sofia knew she had to continue her attempts to return home but she would certainly have a better chance if she was in the palace than in the orchard. This meant playing along once again with what Zelenia desired._

 _She had to pretend that she was prepared to move forward with an engagement and a wedding to one of the princes, if only long enough to find a way to potentially reverse what had happened to her and hopefully free Neoma somehow in the process. It was all an extremely tall order but she had nothing but time on her hands to get it accomplished._

 _As she was passed off from Chandra to Fati she did her best to remain cheery and try to keep up the appearance of someone who was actually enjoying herself despite that she knew the princes were just as upset about her presence there as she was. It wasn't their fault so there was no need to be unpleasant toward them, particularly when they were sympathetic toward her. Besides, she needed Zelenia to think she was fine with all of this._

 _Eventually she was passed from Fati to Elatha to Arma and then to Avatea. They of course stayed silent, for she had learned that she had now joined the chorus of voices echoing through the air on a constant wavelength of sound. Any words she may have spoken could be immediately detected and give her away if Zelenia was listening, which she likely was._

 _Still, Sofia could see the look in Avatea's eyes. It seemed as though he knew her spirit had not been broken and that she had every intention of trying to escape this fate that had been forced upon her. It was hard to read just what he himself was thinking but it appeared that at the very least he was not going to stand in her way. He might even be willing to help her, though vocalizing as much was not something either of them could do._

 _Instead they danced as Zelenia wished, watching each other for confirmation that they were relatively of the same mind that somehow this needed to be stopped._


	26. At Any Cost

"I've already tried that spell." Calista said with a sigh as her uncle thumbed through page after page in her book about dreams and sleep ailments. "The chapter on hypersomnolence is all around useless. Every spell and potion it suggests has been fruitless."

"What about the chapter on somnambulism?" Cedric asked.

Calista cocked an eyebrow at her uncle. "Sleepwalking? I glanced over it but it didn't offer much in the way of waking a person, merely a spell or two on how to prevent it. Has she been sleepwalking?"

"Yes." Cedric replied, flipping to the chapter to find that it indeed only contained instructions on how to cease unwanted sleepwalking. He slammed the book shut in anger and gritted his teeth as he leaned on the work space. "You've tried everything in this book?"

"Everything that seemed worth trying." Calista replied. "Unfortunately there haven't been very many advancements in the area of magic and sleep disorders. That's why I was so interested in studying it but I never got the chance to learn much more than what was available in these books. Are you certain that these dreams of hers are the cause?"

Cedric shook his head and sighed heavily. "No, not certain. It might be unrelated but as of right now that's all I have to go off of. If only we had some more of that dream dust of yours."

"Sofia tried to get the ingredients that I needed to make more but she came back empty handed." Calista replied sadly. "She went to sleep that night and didn't wake back up."

Cedric's already distraught face fell to absolute shame. Sofia had come to him seeking the ingredients that she desperately needed and he had lashed out at her because her reasoning for coming wasn't what he'd wanted it to be. He dropped his head down to the desk and buried his face against his arms. "I'm a fucking ass."

Calista cocked an eyebrow at her uncle and stepped closer to him. "What did you say, Uncle Ceddy?"

"I said I'm a fucking ass." Cedric repeated, lifting his face to look at Calista. "She came to me for those ingredients and I chewed her out. I said I wasn't a sorcerer's supply shop. I-I'm such an ass."

"Wait, you have the ingredients?" Calista asked hopefully. "You have the Petalluna powder and the slumber sand!?"

"Yes." Cedric said quietly. "I have the slumber sand here with me but the Petalluna powder is back in Rudistan. I don't even know where I got it... but Sofia knew I had it. She was always making sure I kept my stores well stocked."

"I need it." Calista said, reaching out to grip her uncle. "Can you go back and get it?"

Cedric looked to his niece and shook his head. "I already left her once. I'm not leaving her again. I'll send someone to fetch it if I have to but I'm not going anywhere until she's better."

"I'll go get it." Calista replied. "You can stay here and keep an eye on her."

Cedric gave his niece a sad but grateful smile. "Take a flying coach if you can. It'll be faster."

Calista nodded and started out of the workshop. She paused only a moment to glance backward at her uncle before teleporting down to the stables.

Cedric let out a heavy sigh and continued to stare down at the books and notes his niece had left out all over his former work space. They were marked over in ink with everything she had tried in her efforts to heal the princess. As he looked everything over something caught his eye underneath the piles of books and papers. He shoved it all aside to find a piece of parchment with Calista's handwriting. At first glance it appeared to be a ritual of some sort and further examination showed that, in theory, it was a method that could be used to enter another person's dreams without their knowledge. From an ethical standpoint it was extremely intrusive and it came as a surprise to find his niece was working on something of that nature.

It occurred to him immediately that he could use this ritual to enter into Sofia's dreams. It also immediately occurred to him that Calista had probably refrained from using this ritual because if it was unsuccessful, the caster would likely become stuck in slumber, tied to the princess and her dreams until she herself awoke.

It had been a risk Calista was unwilling to take but Cedric would do anything within his power to bring the princess back into the waking world and if he ended up stuck with her wherever she was... well, so be it.


	27. Nocturnal Devotion

AN: So I have completed this story! :) Though, I am considering writing an epilogue. (Who am I kidding? I probably will.) After this chapter there are at least three left, though there is one I _may_ break into two chapters and the potential epilogue so we'll play it by ear and see.

As this story draws to its close I have to say THANK YOU so, so much for all of your reviews! Just the fact that you're reading this story is amazing enough and it means so much but I can't possibly express how much these reviews mean to me because they're just a little something more than a number on a traffic graph... they're something personal and I appreciate it so much!

Without further ado, here is your chapter. Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Sofia had been dancing for hours, though truthfully it seemed like it had been days. Zelenia was still watching, still observing her from atop the mezzanine stairs as she continued to find herself passed between the princes. Iah had informed her only a moment ago that she was soon expected to announce her choice amongst the princes for her husband and that rather than doing so in private, she was to do it in the presence of everyone here in the ballroom._

 _This left her head spinning and she felt as though she was running out of time. Her gaze flew across the way to Avatea as she was passed from Iah to Máni. The eldest prince was pacing nervously back and forth, clearly aware that time was not something they were going to be afforded if an engagement and marriage were to be avoided._

 _Knowing Zelenia, the marriage may very well occur this same night and that was unacceptable to Sofia._

 _She could hear whispers in her ears as she danced, many of those watching on were speculating about who she was going to choose. She could pick out many voices. All of them were watching her, judging her body language and her reception to the princes she was dancing with. It only served to infuriate her more at the thought that she was almost a form of entertainment for these people._

 _But suddenly, as if to relieve her of their endless prattling, the voices ceased._

 _It was quite a strange sensation to hear only the music and the footfall of her and her dancing partner. That was when she realized that everyone else had stopped dancing. They had stopped and were staring elsewhere, somewhere behind her. The music came to a halt with a screech of the bow against the violin strings and Máni tensed, taking a step back from her as he released his hold on her._

 _She was confused and opened her mouth to question the prince when she felt a hand take hold of her's and yank her backward. With such forcefulness she half expected to see Kidili upon turning around but she was pulled so swiftly against this man's form that she didn't really have time to see anything outside of a flash of purple._

 _She was being held so tightly, so secure against this man and although it was initially alarming she found herself oddly at ease in his embrace. She took in a deep breath and found that it was a familiar scent; it smelled the way_ his _magic smelled, but it couldn't very well be who it seemed to be. Not here._

 _Try as she might to raise her gaze, she was unable to do so. He kept her head down and buried into his chest where she could hear the erratic beating of his heart and very little else. She closed her eyes, letting herself relax in his hold. Then she heard his voice, unmistakable and booming in fury._

" _What is going on here!?" Cedric bellowed, glaring over the sea of pale faced creatures staring silently at him with wide eyes._

 _Sofia struggled against the arms wrapped around her and pushed backward to stare up at Cedric in awe. Tears filled her eyes instantly and her gaze flew to Avatea. "I told you not to bring him here!"_

" _I-I did no such thing." Avatea muttered, staring at the man before them in disbelief._

" _Mr. Cedric..." Sofia reached up and dug her fingers into the fabric at Cedric's chest to gain his attention but his eyes were scanning over the crowd. She shook him gently, tears now pouring down her face. "You have to get out of here, Mr. Cedric! You have to get out of here right now!"_

" _I'm not going anywhere." Cedric said as he kept his gaze on the mortified faces of the figures surrounding them. "Not until I get to the bottom of what's going on."_

 _Sofia shook her head and began pushing the man backward. "No! You need to go before you get stuck here!"_

" _You mean like you did." Cedric replied, lowering he eyes to meet Sofia's. "That's precisely why I'm here and it's why I'll remain here until you're free. You must wake up, Sofia. Wake up and free yourself from this dream."_

" _She could not even if she wanted to." Zelenia said with a smirk as she stepped down the stairs in Sofia and Cedric's direction. "You are her sorcerer friend, I assume. Mr. Cedric?"_

 _Cedric turned his glare at Zelenia and pulled Sofia back against him. "I am. Who the hell are you?"_

 _Zelenia snickered and stepped closer to offer her hand to the man so that he may greet her properly but he refused to accept it. "I am known as Selene, Empress of the Moon, though you may call me Zelenia as the princess does."_

" _Empress of the Moon?" Cedric repeated, glancing around them. "We're on the moon?"_

" _You are not here physically." Zelenia replied. "You are here in your astral form. Though, I am curious, how did you arrive here?"_

" _That's none of your concern." Cedric snapped._

" _Pretend it is." Zelenia said, her eyes flashing dangerously over Cedric. "How did you know to come here in search of the princess?"_

" _I entered into her dream state." Cedric replied. "It wasn't terribly hard once we secured her body in a stationary position."_

" _Impossible." Zelenia muttered. "Her astral form has transcended to become a celestial being. She no longer exists on the physical plane."_

 _Cedric shook his head at Zelenia and smirked. "Maybe that's what you thought but I can assure you, she is very much alive back at home."_

 _Zelenia's eyes narrowed at Cedric and she pulled her arms across her chest as she stared at him. A small smile flitted its way across her features. "For now. But the more time that passes, the more like us she will become until her body in the physical realm is nothing more than a hollow shell. She will lose all ties to it and become one of us."_

" _I'll reverse the process." Cedric said, clutching Sofia possessively._

" _You can not." Zelenia retorted._

" _I'll find a way." Cedric said with a growl._

 _Sofia shook her head and whispered against Cedric's chest. "Please just go." But it seemed that either he didn't hear her or he was ignoring her. She gripped him tighter and repeated the sentiment, struggling to raise her head to look up at him. "Please just go, Mr. Cedric. Please just go!"_

 _Cedric pulled back slightly to look down at Sofia. "I'm not leaving you."_

" _You have to." Sofia replied. "If you don't she might-"_

" _Sofia..." Avatea said, approaching the young woman and her companion swiftly. "Perhaps you should have this discussion elsewhere."_

" _I could not agree more." Zelenia said with a wide smile as she looked over the three standing before her. She snapped her fingers and two maidens came from across the room to restrain Cedric and Sofia. "Take the two of them to a prison cell."_

 _Avatea's eyes widened and he looked to his mother in horror. "Mother-"  
_

" _Silence, Avatea." Zelenia said as she watched Sofia and Cedric being torn from each other's arms. "Or I will find a cell fit for a prince as well."_

 _Avatea grew silent and turned to watch as the two struggled against the maidens dragging them away. He stepped away from his mother and spoke under his breath, hoping the princess would be able to decipher his words in the now rising chorus of whispers. "Do not struggle, Sofia. I will think of something."_

* * *

AN #2: One of the guest reviewers hit the nail on the head with what is going on and I think it's worth bringing up:

" **I assume that if the transformation is completed her body in earth would die? Or vanish? It can't live for centuries."**

Precisely.

Also, I don't know if it's coming through but I'm trying to convey that the astral forms/souls are still connected to the human body. Thus when they feel/hear a "heartbeat" what they are really experiencing is their connection to the physical body and its reaction to everything its soul is seeing and feeling. I hope that comes through. In my head it's a lot more convoluted than that and I really can't find a way to express it clearly without going on some fifty page digression about it.

Anyhow, thanks for reading! Pretty, pretty please let me know what you think!


	28. Words Fail

AN: Honestly, I probably could have uploaded this sooner but I had to sit here and read it over and over and over to ensure that I was satisfied with it. Turns out I'm not and no matter what I change, I'm not going to be any more than 85% satisfied so I may as well just accept it and move on.

I'm not sure what the upload schedule is going to be like within the next week but pretty much, the story will be fully uploaded by next Sunday (November 19th) I've got a bit more editing to do on the next few chapters and that epilogue (yes, it's happening) is nearly complete but far from shiny. I've got a lot of polishing ahead of me.

Thank you as always for your reviews! As you know, they mean the world to me and definitely help inspire me to make this story the best that I possibly can. I love you guys for that!

Please enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think!

* * *

 _Cedric growled as the maiden who had been dragging him along slung him to the floor the cell. He pushed himself up and snarled at her retreating form but she paid him no mind as she exited the cell with a slam of the door. He examined the bars, noting in annoyance that they appeared to be made of diamond. He would have no luck trying to break through, even with magic. Sofia was placed in the cell next to him, though she seemed to have lost all of her fight. She had collapsed to the ground, holding her head in her hands as she maintained a fetal position. He called to her, though it took quite some time for her to respond. "Sofia... Sofia, look at me. Talk to me. Sofia, please."_

" _Th-this is what I didn't want." Sofia croaked out. She pulled her hands from her head and looked up at Cedric. "This is why I wanted you to leave."_

" _It's a little late for that." Cedric replied as he glanced around his cell._

 _Sofia bolted to her feet and rushed to the bars that separated her from Cedric. She pressed her face between the cold diamond posts and watched him in worry. "It's not too late! You need to wake up! You can still wake up!"_

 _Cedric returned his gaze to the princess and looked her over curiously. "Sofia, what's going on here? Who are these people? What do they want? You have to tell me something. Tell me everything."_

" _Th-there's so much, I... I don't even know where to begin." Sofia whispered._

" _Try at the beginning." Cedric replied. "Typically that's the best place to start."_

 _Sofia lowered her gaze and wrung her hands together as she tried to decide on where exactly the beginning was. Was it the night of her first dream? The night she'd taken control? No, clearly this had all truly started from the moment she'd met Zelenia at the Bizarre Bazaar._

 _She inhaled deeply and let the breath out in a slow sigh before she spoke. "The day of the Bizarre Bazaar I was really determined to find something special for you, something rare that you couldn't just buy for yourself at some common sorcerer's supply. I looked all over the bazaar but I couldn't find anything that you didn't already have in your stores. I was almost ready to give up when I saw the Moon Maidens arriving. Lucinda told me they were overpriced but that they did in fact sell rare goods. I went to see them against Lucinda's warning and that was where I met Zelenia and another maiden named Neoma."_

" _Did they place a curse on you?" Cedric asked in concern, uncertain of his ability to break a curse from unfamiliar magic._

" _Not initially, no." Sofia replied. "They were very kind and I told them I was there to find something rare for you. They showed me many things but something called Petalluna powder caught my attention. It was the only thing for sell there that you didn't have but would still be useful to you. Zelenia offered to give me a gift with my purchase if I paid full price; a ring made of moon crystal. It's supposed to-"_

" _I'm well aware of what it does." Cedric said in discomfort. "Don't think I didn't notice it the day you walked in wearing it."_

 _Sofia glanced at Cedric, a hint of venom in his voice though she couldn't understand why. She returned her eyes downward and bit her bottom lip nervously before continuing. "A-anyway, I really wanted to get the powder for you and I felt like I needed the ring too. The only problem was that she was asking one-hundred gold coins for the powder and I didn't have enough. I asked if I could purchase only the powder instead. She was insistent that I take both the ring and the powder. She said that I would make up the difference somehow. That night I started being taken here, guided by the ring I can only assume she had placed an enchantment on."_

" _That's why you've been brought here? Because you owe the wretch a debt!?" Cedric said angrily._

 _Sofia shook her head and kept her gaze downcast. "Honestly I think the whole debt thing was just an excuse. I later found out that what she really wants is for me to marry one of her sons."_

 _Cedric tensed, his eyes widening on Sofia in shock. "What?"_

" _Zelenia is extremely paranoid. She thinks she can't trust the women here. She thinks they're all power hungry and after her eldest son for his claim to the throne. What's more, she's stripped him of his birthright. She said that she wants me to fall in love with one of her sons and marry him because she trusts that there is no ulterior motive for me, unlike the other women. Whomever I choose will eventually become emperor when Zelenia's reign comes to an end. At first I thought she truly wanted happiness for her sons but what I really think now is that she's trying to avoid Avatea ascending to the throne at all costs because she knew he wouldn't go along with this. I think she fears that he would undo so much of what she has done and she doesn't want that. But she can't outright forbid him from taking the throne so she's concocted this insane scheme."_

 _Cedric let out a heavy breath, trying to digest everything Sofia had just told him. He raised his hand to his head as the thoughts swirling there became almost dizzying. "So... you're some sort of prize for these men?"_

" _Initially it seemed that way but after meeting them all I can tell that they don't really want any part of this either. They can vocalize their displeasure but only to an extent. They have to be cautious of what they say because Zelenia might imprison any one of them for treason." Sofia replied. "They've been reluctantly going along with this as I have. I... I was never going to agree to any of this but it's starting to look more and more like I don't have a choice."_

" _Surely you're not suggesting that you're going to go along with what she wants." Cedric said, taking a sudden step toward the princess. "Sofia, you can't..."_

" _At this point I have little other choice. Zelenia has control over whether or not I stay, especially now." Sofia said sadly. "I either go along with what she wants or I'll be forced to work in the orchard for the rest of my life. Either way, I'm a prisoner here."_

" _No." Cedric said, shaking his head vigorously. "I'm going to get you out of here."_

 _Sofia shook her head as well and looked to Cedric with tear filled eyes. "It's too late. I've partaken from their life force. I'm becoming more and more like them each day. You heard what Zelenia said, eventually my body will be nothing but an empty shell and I'll be stuck here as a celestial being. There's no way to stop it."_

" _I'll find a way." Cedric said insistently. "I'm not leaving here without you."_

" _You have to." Sofia rasped out. "Mr. Cedric, please. You could become trapped here forever or worse! I... I'd never be able to forgive myself. You should just leave here. Go live your life."_

" _No, I don't want that." Cedric said impatiently, his fists now clenched at his sides. "I don't want a life without you in it, Sofia."_

 _Sofia tensed and she stared at Cedric in awe. His words filled her with a bit of joy but it quickly fled when she thought about his actions and how they implied otherwise. She lowered her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself. "That's not true. I-I'm a burden to you. Always coming to you with all my problems and meddling in things in your life that are none of my business. Y-you were right to leave for Rudistan. Putting as much distance between us was probably the best thing you ever did for yourself."_

" _No it wasn't." Cedric sighed and stepped closer to Sofia. "I was merely a child throwing a tantrum."_

 _Sofia blinked at Cedric in confusion, a question bubbling up her throat through her sorrow. "What?"_

" _I was... hurt... by what you said about Francine. I-I know I'm not a particularly great catch but you've always insisted otherwise. So, when you told me that Francine didn't really like me I thought that obviously_ you _felt there wasn't actually anything there to like. It felt wretched and I handled it like I handle most things that hurt me; I overreacted and stormed out of the castle and out of your life. I immediately regretted it. All I did was lie around and wait thinking_ surely _you would come to me and demand that I come back to the castle and we would carry on as though nothing happened. Then you did come and you found out I was making plans to leave for Rudistan. I would have dropped it all in a heartbeat if only you'd told me not to go but you... you acted like you didn't even care."_

 _Sofia took in a small, struggled breath as she raised her tearful gaze to Cedric. "You thought I didn't care? I was devastated! Th-the thought of you leaving almost destroyed me, Mr. Cedric! I just knew I couldn't let you see it."_

" _I wish you would have." Cedric muttered. "It would have spared me a lot of heartache. Leaving Enchancia... leaving_ you _was the biggest mistake I've ever made."_

" _R-really?" Sofia asked, sucking back a sob._

" _Yes." Cedric said, raising his hand to brush away the tears trickling down the princess' face. "Sofia, I love you."_

 _Sofia felt her faculties fail her at Cedric's words. She wanted to respond to him; to reach out and cling to him and shout that she loved him too but doubt immediately crawled into her. Love meant many different things to many different people. Maybe the love he meant was merely platonic. After all, they were friends and had been for several years. There was no reason to think he meant anything different than that._

 _Fresh tears overwhelmed her face as she stared at him, unable to move or even speak. Their gaze was locked as he continued to thumb away the tears pouring from her eyes. She could only let out shuttering breaths as she tried to will her lips to speak something,_ anything _._

 _Then he drew nearer to her. Her eyes fluttered shut and she found herself silently screaming for him to just press his mouth over hers. She felt his lips against her flesh, though not in the location she was aching for. His kiss brushed delicately against her forehead as they stood with the bars separating them. At long last her voice returned to her and she was able to speak quivering words. "M-Mr. Cedric, I-"_

" _Don't worry." Cedric said, pulling back from Sofia slowly. "I don't expect you to become the wife of a royal sorcerer."_

 _Sofia stared at Cedric with wide eyes as he moved away from her, patting her hand gently as he did so. Again, her voice couldn't form words as she watched him turn from her in an effort to examine the cell once more. She opened her mouth as she tried to will herself to tell him that she wanted to be the wife of a royal sorcerer, that she wanted him and no others. Finally a squeak passed up her throat and she inhaled deeply but before she could manage anything else she heard footsteps approaching._

 _Her eyes grew wide with horror as she saw two Moon Maidens approaching. They stopped abruptly at Cedric's cell and pulled the door open. They had come to collect him and the thought that they might be taking him to his death was simply too much to bear._

" _No!" Sofia cried out on a raspy voice. "Leave him alone! Just let him go! Please, just let him go! Please! Please! Please! Please! Don't do this! You don't have to do this!"_

 _But her cries fell on deaf ears as the maidens pulled Cedric from his cell and far from her sight. The last thing she heard was his voice calling to her that everything was going to be alright, that he would fix everything, though she didn't accept it as the truth._

 _She collapsed to the ground, crying with a voice so strained it scarcely made a noise. She could feel herself trembling against the cold hard ground of the cell as sobs wracked her body. She was helpless and hopeless and she was certain that her foolish mistakes were now going to result in Cedric being killed. She hadn't even been able to tell him how she felt about him. More despair than she had ever felt in her life was creeping over her and she just wanted to lie down, close her eyes and never, ever wake up again._

 _Someone else had other plans._

 _She felt a hand on her shoulder and her entire body hardened in fear but the voice that accompanied the hand quickly soothed her with its familiar tone._

" _Sofia, do not cry." Avatea said as he made an effort to pull the princess to her feet._

 _Sofia looked up at Avatea, never happier to see his face. "Avatea!"  
_

 _Avatea silenced Sofia with his finger to her lips before he took her hand in his and pulled her with him out of the cell. He led her along the corridor to the exit of the prison where they sneaked past the maiden guards who were being distracted by Chandra and his shameless flirting. He then took her back up the stairs to the palace where many of his brothers were waiting._

 _Sofia blinked in shock as she saw several of the princes standing before her with Máni at the front. She opened her mouth to question them but she was met with many fingers against her lips to silence her. She nodded immediately, knowing that if she spoke her words could be detected by not only Zelenia but anyone else who may be listening as well. She turned her gaze to Máni curiously. He was clutching a book against his chest and it seemed as though it held something important in it. This was confirmed when he opened the book for her to see. There were words written on the page but she could not decipher the text._

 _She knew a spell to make the words legible but it would require that she speak. She only hoped that if anyone overheard they would be none-the-wiser._

 _She placed her hand to the book and whispered the words that would reveal what was written on the pages. "_ In promptu ponere _..." The text in the book gave off a faint glow before changing to something she could read. She scanned over the page in interest before she raised a surprised gaze up at the princes around her. She took the open book from Máni's hands and smiled at him gratefully before rushing past them all in the hopes that she could find Cedric before it was too late._


	29. Hard Sell

AN: So I decided to split this chapter into two bits. I still have a bit of editing to do on the latter half but I didn't want to keep you waiting too long. I should have those edits done by Thursday.

Thank you as always for the reviews! You guys seriously inspire me! I love you for that!

Please enjoy and pretty, pretty please let me know what you think!

* * *

 _"I must say, I find it rather impressive that you found your way here, Mr. Cedric." Zelenia said as she sat across the table from the sorcerer who stubbornly stood, refusing to let his guard down. "The princess praised your capabilities upon our first meeting but I merely attributed it to the affection she obviously holds for you."_

 _Cedric scowled at Zelenia, watching the woman warily. "I'm a lot more capable than people usually give me credit for."_

" _Clearly." Zelenia said with a smirk. "Although, I have to wonder if you are as capable as you believe yourself to be. After all, you seem to think that you will find a way to return home with the princess. I have to wonder what the motivation for that might be. Love, one would assume."_

 _Cedric gave a hesitant nod and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes. I'm in love with Sofia."_

 _Zelenia's smile widened at the sorcerer's words. "Of course you are. What is there not to love? A beautiful face, a status higher than your own..."_

" _She's beautiful but that has nothing to do with why I love her." Cedric said defensively. "As for her status-"_

" _I imagine it is an issue of much turmoil for you." Zelenia replied. "You could never hope to be with someone of her rank. I'm sure it must be forbidden or at the very least frowned upon in your society. Perhaps that is why you are so desperate to retrieve her."_

 _Cedric's glare narrowed on Zelenia dangerously. "What are you implying?"_

" _I only mean to say that if you were to return home with the princess it would stand to reason that you might be looked upon as a hero. Certainly no one would deny the hero his rights to the woman he rescued." Zelenia replied._

" _You have some very archaic views on how things are." Cedric said irritably. "I'm not here to rescue Sofia so that I can claim her. I'm here to rescue her because I love her."_

" _Yes, yes." Zelenia said with a sigh. "I know that you think that you will be able to rescue her but I do not think you realize you are vying to do the impossible. It is a waste of your time, really."_

" _It doesn't matter. I'll spend the rest of my life trying to free her." Cedric said firmly. "And there's not a damn thing you can say or do to stop me."_

 _Zelenia leaned forward, placing her hands on the table as she continued to smile at the man. "I could kill you."_

 _Cedric tensed but did his best not to let it show in the face of the woman. "If you do kill me you'd better make sure you do it well."_

" _Or..." Zelenia said, cocking an eyebrow at the man. "I could do for you as I did for Princess Sofia. After all, it would not behoove me to kill you and anger the princess in turn. It would far better suit me to offer her as many comforts as I can. Certainly having a familiar face here would help make the transition easier on her."_

 _A chuckle fell from Cedric's lips and he shook his head in response. "You think I would do anything to make it easier for you to lure Sofia in? Not happening."_

" _There is no need for me to lure her in. I already have her and I'll never let her go." Zelenia replied. "I would merely be doing_ you _a favor by sparing your life. I could make you one of us. You could stay here with her and live many lifetimes together, far longer than what you humans can even dream of back in your realm. Imagine it; you could be with her for centuries."_

 _Cedric eyed the woman in interest. Her offer was intriguing. The opportunity to spend centuries with the woman he loved certainly had its appeal but he knew far better than to take Zelenia's words at face value. Everything was conditional. Everything came with a price. "What would be the catch?"_

" _Catch?" Zelenia repeated curiously before the meaning of his words occurred to her. "The conditions would be no different than if you were to successfully return with her to your home. You would continue to serve as her faithful friend, protector and companion."_

" _And I would have to do what, exactly? Stand by and watch her enter into a loveless marriage with one of your sons?" Cedric asked with a scoff._

" _Would it really be any different than doing so in your realm?" Zelenia retorted. "Suppose that by some miracle you were actually successful in returning home with her... how long would it be before she would be married off to a prince in another kingdom, somewhere far away that you could not accompany her? You would stand idly by and watch it happen and be able to change nothing. At least if you are here you can be near to her."_

 _Cedric shifted a bit, uncomfortable at the idea that Zelenia's words actually seemed reasonable to some small extent. While he doubted Sofia's parents would force her into an arrangement against her will it might be an option she eventually chose for herself. After all, the man she claimed she loved didn't seem as though he was going to be there for her and that amount of heartache might push the princess in the direction of duty rather than love. If she married outside of Enchancia it was likely he may never see her again. It was a prospect that he certainly didn't care for._

 _He unfolded his arms from his chest and looked to Zelenia with a small amount of consideration. "And... there is absolutely no way to reverse what has been done to Sofia?"_

" _The process has already started." Zelenia replied. "You are more than welcome to continue to try but it would be a severe waste of your time. By this time tomorrow she will fully be one of us." She stood then, and reached for the glass of nectar she kept at arms length on the table in front of her. She sauntered up to the man and held the drink out in his direction. "Drink this, sorcerer. Join us and live amongst us as your beloved princess does."_

 _Cedric took the glass in his hand and eyed it cautiously. He wasn't certain that it hadn't been poisoned but there were likely far better and more satisfying ways for the empress to kill him if that was her motive. He also suspected there was some truth to her earlier words. It wouldn't benefit her to kill him and further alienate Sofia who was only a reluctant participant at best_ _._

 _At the thought of the princess, his heart wrenched in pain. All he wanted was to be there for her in any way that he could. At the moment, this seemed like his only option._ _If he pushed back too much against Zelenia and angered her further she just might kill him after all and then Sofia would be left with no one to help her._

 _He raised his gaze from the glass to the empress and watched her features intently. "If I drink this I'll get to remain by Sofia's side?"_

" _For so long as you desire." Zelenia said with a grin._

 _Cedric looked the glass over once more before he even considered bringing it to his lips. At the most, playing along with this woman's wishes might buy him more time to find a cure for Sofia. At the least, if there truly was no way to reverse the process then he would be in the same boat as the princess; stuck with these beings for the rest of their extended lives. It was an undesirable outcome... but at least he would be with her. He raised the glass hesitantly to his lips, sucking in a deep breath as he prepared to take a sip._


	30. Fix You

AN: I swear, I didn't mean to leave you guys with a cliff hanger! Honest! It was just the perfect place to split the chapter so that I could get an update to you and keep working on the latter half. Anyway, I felt super bad about it so I hurried up and finished editing the second half a day earlier than expected! Forgive me?

I know I sound like a broken record but THANK YOU for all of your reviews! Seriously, you guys are the BEST and I love you all! Please enjoy this chapter! There's only one more after this and then an Epilogue and that's it! Eek!

Please let me know what you think!

* * *

" _Mr. Cedric, don't!" Sofia shouted as loudly as her voice would allow. She stood in the doorway, staring at the man in horror at the thought that she might be just a little too late. Her feet carried her forward on instinct as she darted across the room, snatched the glass from Cedric's hand and threw it to the ground to shatter. "Tell me you didn't drink!"_

" _Sofia, I-" Cedric began but rather than answer her question he chose to question her himself. "What are you doing here? How did you escape?"_

" _Mr. Cedric, did you drink the nectar!?" Sofia pressed nervously._

" _No." Cedric replied. "But I'm willing to. If there's no way to reverse what's been done to you then I-"_

 _Sofia shook her head and held up the book she had taken from Máni, open for Cedric to see. "There's a way."_

 _"Th-there is?" Cedric asked, looking Sofia over in surprise as she displayed the pages to him._

 _He took it from her hands and examined it curiously. The book explained in great detail the origin of the Petalluna blossom, its nectar and how it could be used to transform any spiritual entity into a celestial being. It gave no instructions on how to reverse the process but it seemed it didn't need to. Sofia had already figured it out._

" _The nectar works upon the astral form like a toxin." Sofia said, looking up at Cedric with a smile. "How do you counter a toxin?"_

" _With antitoxin." Cedric muttered, lifting his eyes from the book to Sofia. "Typically made from... blood. But-"_

 _Zelenia growled and narrowed her gaze on the princess. "Which of my meddling sons gave you that book?"_

" _All of us." Avatea replied, standing in the doorway with his siblings all around. He stared hard at the woman who looked furious but far from defeated and took a step toward her. "We are all determined to help Sofia find her way back home. She does not belong here. She is not one of us."  
_

 _Zelenia scoffed and crossed her arms as she watched her eldest son traverse the expanse of the room in her direction. He had a look of determination on his face but she met him with an equally determined glare. "You ungrateful little wretch. All of you! This is the thanks you give to me for finding you a woman worthy of the throne!? I'll imprison all of you for treason!"_

" _Actually, Mother, it is you who has committed treason." Avatea retorted. "I have been doing quite a bit of reading myself these past few days and I assure you, I am well versed in our laws. You may have been the empress by birthright but the day you married our father you lost all authority over the empire. That was fine for you, it seemed, so long as he did as you directed. But then Father began taking more control over his position. You did not want that. You wanted a complacent emperor who would abide by what you desired and when he had done little more than to disagree with you on matters that you no longer had any say over, you had him imprisoned. That act in itself was the true treason."_

" _So what are you going to do?" Zelenia said with a snort. "Imprison me?"_

" _There is no need." Avatea replied, a small smirk growing across his face. "The people will not accept you as their empress after these revelations. You will no longer have any power to rule."_

" _And neither will you." Zelenia snipped back, returning her son's smirk. "I never renamed you as the rightful heir."_

 _Avatea chuckled and shook his head in response. "You do not seem to understand, Mother; you never had the authority to strip me of it in the first place." He then turned his gaze to his mother's two handmaidens who seemed petrified in their spots, uncertain what to do. He threw his finger in Zelenia's direction and stared at the maidens sternly. "Escort my mother to her room. She will need a moment to collect herself in private."_

" _Do not dare!" Zelenia cried out when the two maidens scurried to her side._

" _Do it." Avatea said more firmly as the maidens withdrew from Zelenia upon her protest. They seemed conflicted and confused before they eventually lowered their heads in shame and did as he had ordered them to do. He watched as they dragged his mother away kicking and screaming, though he could take little satisfaction in the sight._

 _Once she was out of the room he turned at once to face Sofia. The princess was watching with a smidgen of awe on her face and he couldn't help but smile as he approached her. He knelt down to pick up a shard of the glass she had broken and stood to face her calmly. "You will need to partake from both of us in order for this to counteract the process the nectar has started in your astral form. My blood, as you call it, will provide immunity against the nectar's qualities and prevent it from causing further damage. His blood will help to heal the damage that has already been done and hopefully return you to your former state. Once that is done my mother will have no means to control you and you will be free to leave." Avatea then used the shard of glass to prick his finger and pressed the digit against her lips, watching her expectantly. "Drink."_

 _Sofia nodded hesitantly and parted her lips to take the prince's fingertip into her mouth. She drew on it with a light suckle to partake of him as he'd instructed. Initially she expected the unpleasant coppery taste she knew blood to have but she found herself met with something unlike anything she had ever experienced. It wasn't bitter or sweet or in any category that could be used as a descriptor for flavor. It was as though she could taste his very essence, as though his dreams and aspirations along with his fears and uncertainties were all coursing across her tongue and into her astral form. It left her vibrating all over, tingling with vitality and life like she had never felt before._

 _Then he removed his finger from her mouth and clasped her head between both of his hands. She raised her gaze to meet his in enough time to see him leaning in to press his lips to the top of her head. She opened her mouth to speak to him but he quickly spun her around to face Cedric who was watching on in confusion and discomfort._

 _She watched as Avatea stepped forward and handed the shard of glass to Cedric. It was clear that he was uncertain and she found herself feeling similarly. After all, this was his astral form. How could she possibly hope to drink his blood when there was no body to bleed?_

 _Still, Cedric pressed the shard against his finger, slicing it perhaps a bit too much. He winced in pain a moment before dropping the fragment of glass to the floor._

 _Sofia felt her heart beating erratically, so much to the point that she could hear it in her ears loud enough to drown out all the voices now more abuzz than ever at the news that their empress had been deposed._

 _She felt Cedric's finger against her lips and warmth washed over her. She let her eyes flutter shut, unable to hold his gaze for fear that she might let show too much. She opened her mouth to take his finger in and as with Avatea, there was no unpleasant taste or really much of a taste at all. It was pure feeling that was flowing into her. All of Cedric's emotions were filling her form and overtaking her with everything he could never convey when they were face to face. She felt his courage, his passion, his desires but she also felt his weaknesses, his pain, and his sorrows._

 _More than anything, though, she felt the all consuming love he had for her crashing down violently._

 _It was powerful and fierce and it tore at him like her love for him had torn at her. Every sleepless night he had spent lying awake aching to be near her, every tryst that he had spent wishing the woman in his arms was somehow her, every agonizing moment he had spent thinking that he wasn't good enough for her... all of it ran through her like a river of fire, scorching her with the painful sensations she knew all too well because she had gone through something similar in her heartache over him._

 _How had this happened? How had they loved each other so wholly and deeply and managed to miss each other entirely? It was a cause of grief to think that they had gone so long loving each other and neither of them had courage enough to see it._

 _She could feel tears forcing their way past her eyelids to streak down her face. Then, all at once, Cedric drew his finger back and all the anguish she had absorbed came forth in a wretched sob. She stumbled forward and Cedric caught her in his embrace. His hands were on her form, consoling her as best as he could and she heard his voice speaking soothingly in her ear._

" _Now wake up, Sofia..."_

* * *

AN #2: Chapter title comes from the song "Fix You" by Coldplay (or, like a gazillion other artists who have covered it. I prefer the Secondhand Serenade version for its emo-rific qualities.) If you'd like musical accompaniment I suggest giving it a listen, or you could just look up lyrics.


	31. Your Hand, Forever

AN: So this is the official last chapter of the story, but of course there's an epilogue.

I want to thank you all sincerely, from the bottom of my heart for giving this story a chance and sticking with it through to the end. It turned into something quite a bit longer than I anticipated but it really flourished thanks to everyone's input. Your reviews really helped motivate me and inspire me and I can't thank you enough. You've all been so fantastic! Thank you, really and truly!

Please enjoy this chapter and as always, let me know what you think! I'll have that epilogue up as soon as it's edited. :)

* * *

Sofia gasped and made a motion to sit up but she found herself restrained in bed. Panic began to fill her but she could hear Calista's voice from somewhere in the room directing everyone to stand back. There was the sound of a blade being pulled from a sheath before she felt her legs regain some level of movement, though they still felt incredibly numb. The sorceress' face came into view for Sofia to see that she was cutting her free of her restraints. Her main concern, however, was not her binds. She felt an overbearing sense of sorrow regarding Cedric and nothing was going to ease the sensation of grief but to see the man and speak to him. "I-I need to see Mr. Cedric! Where is he!? I need him!"

"I'm here." Cedric muttered from the place he had claimed beside Sofia in bed to perform the ritual.

Sofia whipped her head to the side to find Cedric next to her. Relief overwhelmed her and it seemed like Calista could not move swiftly enough to cut her last limb free. When she could finally move she flung her body with all of her strength over Cedric's and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Cedric shifted into a seated position and pulled Sofia into his lap, cradling her as she began to cry against him. "It's alright. You're home."

Calista watched the exchange between her uncle and the princess before she realized the tender moment should likely be a private one. She turned to the servants and royals in the room and ushered them all in the direction of the door. "They'll need some space to decompress after what they've been through. Let's give them a moment, shall we?"

Cedric snickered as he heard several voices of protest, mostly Amber who was insistent that she be allowed to stay on the merits that she simply said so. He glanced up in enough time to see his niece and Baileywick successfully urging everyone out before closing the door behind them. Once he was fully alone with the princess he wrapped his arms tighter around her and pulled her more securely against him as she cried. "It's okay, Sofia. You're safe now."

"M-Mr. Cedric..." Sofia said, pulling back from him enough so that she could take in the sight of him. "Wh-what's going on?"

"You don't remember." Cedric muttered, more of a statement than a question. It was confounding to him that she could still be unaware of what had occurred after it had all been so much. That was when he noticed the sensation of her hand against his chest and realization dawned on him. He took the appendage immediately in hand and grasped the ring around her finger, sliding it off with ease to incinerate the accursed thing.

Sofia tensed as she felt waves coursing through her body; memories all flooding back to her that had seemed long lost somehow, though she knew them to be recent. The moon, the princes, Zelenia and her scheme... she was overcome with emotion and fresh tears began to spring forth in her eyes. Everything washed back to her like the tide beating against the shore, pummeling her with all that she had experienced while she was dreaming.

Her gaze flew up to Cedric and she stared at him in shock. "I-I remember everything. I remember _everything_! The dancing and the princes, Zelenia and her awful plans and _you_..." She trailed off, her eyes widening as the memory of Cedric coming to retrieve her stuck firmly in her mind. "You went into my dream to bring me out. You did everything in your power to save me. You... you told me you love me."

Cedric looked away from Sofia in a panic and he parted his lips hesitantly to speak. "Y-yes. I did all of those things. But Sofia, I-"

"I'm in love with you, Mr. Cedric." Sofia said quickly before the empowerment of Cedric's emotions still coursing through her fled and left her vulnerable and unsure once again.

Cedric eyes snapped back at Sofia in awe at her words, almost disbelieving them. "What? You... b-but the ring-"

"I wore that ring for _you_." Sofia replied, still emboldened enough to raise her hand to his face. "I wore it in the hopes that it would bring us together because I was too afraid to tell you how I really felt."

Cedric blinked at Sofia, hardly capable of believing that he wasn't somehow still in a dream. "S-so, when you were telling me about the lad you fancy..." A bright blush crawled its way across his face and he cringed at his own stupidity. "Merlin's Mushrooms, I'm a fool."

Sofia smiled softly and let a small giggle fall from her lips. "That's alright. As it turns out, I have a thing for fools."

Cedric returned Sofia's smile and rested his forehead against hers. "I suppose that makes me the luckiest fool in the world."

Sofia couldn't help the bashful blush that crossed her cheeks as she felt Cedric press his hand to her face. She looked up at him as he drew nearer and her heart began to pound in anticipation but a flash of guilt trampled through her mind and gave her cause to pull back. "But what about-"

"There's nothing standing between us anymore." Cedric said sweetly, knowing full well the cause of her apprehension was no longer an issue. He thumbed over her bottom lip delicately, eager for the action he had been aching to take for the past several years. "There's just you and me, Sofia."

Sofia stared into Cedric's eyes, searching them for confirmation that he understood why she was hesitating and that she truly had no reason to do so. Part of her wanted to question him, to ensure that there was no mistaking why she was unsure about moving forward but such a topic would certainly derail the moment and she trusted that he wasn't that sort of man anyhow. She tilted her chin up ever so slightly to ease his access to her as he leaned in toward her once more.

Relief and joy and pleasure and a hundred other wonderful things rushed over her all at once as his lips brushed up against hers. She sighed against the kiss and pulled herself closer against him, parting her lips in the hopes that he accepted her invitation for something far more passionate. She felt his tongue dart across the threshold and caress hers cautiously as though he was testing the action before he delved in for a deep, needy kiss.

It felt similar in nature to having drank of his essence. All of the emotion was there in powerful force but rather than painful it was purely blissful and filled her with sensations of reassurance and triumph like she had never felt before. She hoped that it felt the same for him, so that he need not ever doubt how strong her love for him was or how desperately she needed him.

After a handful of delightfully tantalizing seconds he pulled back from her and clasped her hand in his own.

Cedric pulled the appendage up to his lips and placed several small pecks against her flesh before shifting a hopeful gaze to the princess. "You know, I must admit that your hand looks a bit bare without that ring on your finger, wretched as that thing was."

Sofia glanced at her hand, noticing the small outline left behind by the moon crystal ring. Her eyes darted up to Cedric's in curiosity, though he only wore a smile on his face. She cocked her head to the side in questioning before she allowed a bit of hopeful thought to brighten her features. "You mean-"

"Well, I can't very well leave such a beautiful hand unadorned if it is within my power to do so." Cedric said, full of a boldness he'd never quite felt in her presence. "I think I'll have to supply you with a replacement... assuming you wouldn't mind becoming the wife of a royal sorcerer, that is."

"I would love that." Sofia managed to say despite that his words took her breath from her body. Tears filled her eyes again, though for the first time in a long time they were tears of joy. She slid her hand up to clasp the back of Cedric's head and pressed her lips to his in a quick peck before pulling back to stare at him lovingly. "There's nothing I would love more..."


	32. An Epilogue

AN: Here is the epilogue! Please enjoy!

* * *

 _One year later..._

"Sofia, my love, are you sure you want to do this?" Cedric asked, clutching his wife's hand as they walked along a path in the direction of the grove of silver trees that seemingly materialized out of nowhere a short distance from the Bizarre Bazaar. He had nearly forbade her from even coming here for health reasons alone but of course she had stubbornly insisted and he knew her real motive for coming had been _this_ all along. It had taken hours of begging and pleading and eventually a compromise that he be allowed to accompany her and still this seemed like it couldn't be avoided. "It's just that, given your condition-"

Sofia cut Cedric off with a soft laugh as his free hand found its way to her slightly protruding belly, caressing it protectively as though he would give his very life to defend the tiny person growing inside, which she knew he would. The gesture was unnecessary, however, because she did not fear what lie ahead on their path and she felt no sense of danger in her actions. She vocalized as much to her husband and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Cedric, sweetheart, it will be fine."

"I told you that you wouldn't be able to deter her." Lucinda muttered as she accompanied the human couple in the direction of the Moon Maiden's location. She was there as their escort for the Bazaar but she was with them now as an extra layer of protection. It seemed Sofia's naïvety knew no bounds and despite the woman's protests, the witch knew that Cedric was right to be apprehensive in the face of all they had been through only a year prior. Still, there was no arguing with the stubborn royal and they both knew that. "You should still be on guard, Sof. They may be holding a grudge."

"Avatea and his people aren't like that." Sofia said, confident that once they reached the grove of trees both Cedric and Lucinda would see how unjustly paranoid they had been. Still, in the back of her mind there was a small fear that she would walk into the shaded clearing to find Zelenia standing there ready to exact whatever revenge she deemed fit. Sofia tried not to let such dark thoughts shake her resolve. After all, stress and fear weren't good for the baby.

But with each step they took her nerves began to grow and grow. By the time they had entered the grove she found herself quaking and the only thing keeping her steady was her husband's firm hold on her. He continued to speak soothingly to her, reminding her that she didn't have to do this, that they could go back, that she would feel better once they returned home.

She didn't let it stop her.

She pressed forward through the trees until they came to the clearing where the Moon Maidens were setting up shop out of their wagons. She searched over the faces, each so busy with her own duties that none of them paid her very much mind. It wasn't until her eyes reached the final caravan that she saw a face she recognized.

Her feet carried her instantly forward as she pulled from her husband in a hurry. "Neoma!"

Neoma's eyes widened as she heard the once familiar voice calling out to her. She turned in time to see Sofia approaching rapidly before the human woman flung herself eagerly against her. A small laugh rose up from the maiden as she pulled slowly back from Sofia to take in the sight of her. "You are with child!"

Sofia gave a joyful giggle in return and nodded her head. She cast a glance over her shoulder in enough time to see Cedric rejoining her side. She reached out to clutch his hand and held it proudly as her eyes worked their way back to Neoma. "We didn't want to waste any time. We've already wasted plenty."

"I feel similarly." Neoma said, lowering a bashful gaze toward the ground. "That is why I am pleased to tell you that I will soon be wed. His Imperial Majesty has chosen me for his bride. After tonight I will be known as Luminaria, Empress of the Moon, though you may still call me Neoma if you prefer."

"You're marrying Avatea!?" Sofia asked excitedly as she reached out to clasp Neoma's hands. "Tonight!?"

Neoma nodded her head and smiled. "I am, and it is because of you and your courage that I am able to do so. If you had not taken a stand against Zelenia none of what has occurred since your departure would have been possible. Our people were not thriving but now... now we have a real chance. We are looking to expand our trade with many realms, the princes are finding themselves free to do as the truly wish for the first time and I was finally able to express to Avatea how dear he is to me without fear or apprehension. All of this is thanks to you, Sofia. You have truly touched all of our lives."

"I'm so glad!" Sofia said happily. "But... if you're getting married tonight what in the world are you doing here!? You should be back at the palace preparing!"

"Yes." Neoma laughed softly and smiled. "However, it was my hope that perhaps you might come here this day. I knew it was a small chance, but however small I wanted to be able to give you these."

Sofia looked the maiden over in interest as she reached into a nearby pouch and produced two rings made of moon crystal. When Neoma offered them to her she was initially hesitant, though she knew that was only because Cedric had been so overly cautious. She accepted the rings from Neoma, uncertain of their purpose. It seemed the maiden detected her uncertainty because she offered an explanation immediately.

"These rings are enchanted specifically to bring you back to visit us. You may wear them any time you wish to see us and you will always be welcome at the palace, the both of you." Neoma explained as she looked back and forth between Sofia and Cedric. "I hope that you will wear them tonight. We would be overjoyed for you to attend the wedding."

"Of course!" Sofia said with an eager smile, slipping the smaller ring instantly on her finger. She turned to Cedric and she could see that he was reluctant but he let her place the ring on his finger as well.

"What about that woman?" Cedric asked cautiously, wrapping a protective arm around his wife. "The former empress... will she be there?"

Neoma bowed her head sadly and gave it a quick shake. "Unfortunately, no. She has refused to accept me as Avatea's choice for his wife and future empress. She will be at the palace because that is where she lives, however she will not be at the ceremony. You have nothing to fear from her."

Sofia breathed a small sigh of relief but she felt regretful for it. Although she had no desire to ever encounter Zelenia again it seemed Neoma was disheartened at the prospect. She placed her hand to the maiden's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'm sure Zelenia will come around eventually."

"Do you think so?" Neoma asked with a hopeful glance at Sofia.

Sofia nodded. "I really do."

Neoma let out a happy sigh and pulled Sofia into a warm embrace. "I am so happy to have met you, Sofia."

"I'm glad I met you." Sofia replied. "And Zelenia too. She may have caused me a world of trouble but that ring she gave me really did guide our hearts together." She took Cedric's hand in hers once more and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It may have been in a completely unexpected way but it happened. I don't know if I would have ever found the courage to tell him how I felt if it hadn't been for everything that occurred. I... I guess I'm glad things happened the way they did."

"So am I." Neoma said with a smile before she glanced at the sunlight peering in through the flapping wings of the lunar moths. "I suppose I should be on my way back to the palace. I have much to do in preparation for this evening... but I will see you both at the ceremony, yes?"

"Yes." Sofia said with an affirmative nod, glancing at her husband who had pulled her lovingly against his form. "We wouldn't miss it for the world..."

* * *

AN #2: So here we are, the official end of this story. I really and truly can't thank you all enough for reading this story and taking the time to review (those of you who reviewed, seriously, thank you so, so much!)

But while one story closes, another will soon be re-opening... so look for my upcoming story The Man Who Sold the World coming in mid-December. To tide you over until then I will also soon be posting a one-shot story next week called Christmas in Freezenberg which is pure fluff, but I think you'll enjoy it. I'm also trying to wrangle all the little tidbits of things that I've written and scrapped into some sort of collection for those who are curious. I keep saying I'm going to do this and with impending vacation time, I'm hoping it can come to fruition.

If you are interested in reading these works and future works, please subscribe so you don't miss out. If not, just keep your eye out. :) Thank you all again, so much! I hope to see you around!


End file.
